


狼墓

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 88,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 大正PARO。Summary：新晋的商人白石藏之介从京都到达大阪，打算与当地的大商贾财前家商讨药材生意，偶然间他听到了传言，财前家的二少爷似乎和大阪坊间一名名不见经传的年轻医生有着不可告人的关系。一个关系非常复杂并且狗血的ekstp
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Oshitari Kenya, Zaizen Hikaru/Oshitari kenya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

幕一

大阪人总是喜欢说琵琶湖很大，看上去就跟海一样大。  
白石藏之介在酒桌上听他的生意伙伴说过最多的，就是夸耀大阪的名声。“大阪哪里不比东京好了呢，都怪幕府”、“明明大阪才是日本的心脏啊”，这样抱怨过后，又会突然想起白石是从京都来的，于是连连道歉。“比起大阪，京都才是真的古都啊”、这样带有点阿谀奉承的味道的话就会夹着酒意说出来，不过白石并不在意，他虽然是从京都来的，却是地地道道的大阪人，要说起来，他的京都话都不怎么标准，倒是说得好一口流利的大阪话。有时候他的生意伙伴也会有些好奇，白石就会语焉不详地说过去曾经在大阪生活过一段不短的时间。在大阪生活过这样的话当然会惹来更多的探求之欲，什么时候生活过，又生活了多久，为什么离开了大阪，而现在为什么又要回来，可以问的问题总是源源不绝的，不过白石往往只会回答最后一个问题。  
“为了更好地做生意，所以来到大阪。”  
放下了浅口的酒器，白石摆出平易近人的笑容，这样对在场的人说。  
当然东京的机会会更多，毕竟是王城之下，资源总是最多的，但是关东毕竟路程遥远，从距离上说，京都到大阪方便得多了，省掉的脚程自然也算是一种优势。而且，“大阪并不比东京差”、白石说出这句话的时候，所有人都笑了。  
是啊，关西人从来都不认为自己会比关东人差。  
酒过三巡之后，客栈里的燃灯的灯芯也快烧完了。  
如果接下来还想要什么乐子的话，得去烟花之地。经商的人不可能不熟悉那些灯红酒绿的地方的，不过白石其实并不是太喜欢那些地方。流莺也好、惣妇也罢，都是当今时代下受到金钱摆布的可怜人，用金钱也买春宵一刻对于白石来说并不是什么值得快乐的事情，也给不了他任何的满足，所以他基本上都是陪了生意伙伴去了之后，坐在厢房里面过上一晚。  
今天的生意伙伴同样想要去买花代，说要到道顿堀那边。  
“白石少爷没去过道顿堀的柳街吧，那里可不比东京的歌舞伎町差。”  
对方兴致勃勃地跟他介绍道。着实喝得太多了，光是呼出来的气都带着浓烈的酒味。  
白石还是保持着他完美无瑕的笑容，看不出不耐烦，但是认真一看也看不出高兴。那像是能面的面具，上勾的嘴角是用化妆笔沾了红墨画上去的。  
“川口先生，你认识财前家的少爷吗？”  
刚走出了酒家，夜晚的凉风刮过来，吹散了些许的酒意。  
白石搀扶着走路已经摇摇摆摆的川口先生，趁着他还有短暂的清醒，问出了口。  
川口在刚才那些生意人中算是比较实在的一位，能做到的事情才会答应下来，从来都不会许下不能实现的承诺，结下无法完成的契约。他和白石向来都是很好的合作伙伴，唯一不好的点，大概就是他为人实在太实心眼，有一说一的性格在商场上其实不怎么能经营得开来。  
“财前？哦，你说财前是吧，大阪最大的财阀，据说他们家藏着的金子能把琵琶湖填满。”  
“川口先生知道得真多呢。”  
“哪里哪里，”因为醉酒而一脸殷红的川口摆摆手，“都是坊间的传闻，肯定有夸张的成分的。”  
白石扶着他走下了酒家门前的小台阶，扬手从黑暗中招来了一辆人力车。  
酒意还缠绕着大脑的川口还在喋喋不休说着刚才的话题：“你说起财前，那可以说的事情可就多了，财前家哦，跟官府有勾结，听说连东京那边也有他们家的势力关系，哈，敢在天皇 老子眼皮底下玩花样呢。”  
“川口先生似乎不怎么喜欢财前家呢。”  
“喜欢？在大阪做生意的会有喜欢姓财前那一家子的吗？怎么了白石少爷，你想去跟财前打交道？我劝你还是别了，他们都是吃人不吐骨头的妖怪。”  
“啊……是这样吗？”  
“是的啊，就算是他们家年纪最小的那个二少爷，也不是什么善茬。”  
“财前家的二少爷……我记得名字是‘光’吧，财前光。”  
“对对对，就是这个名字……”  
白石将川口先生推上了人力车，川口先生还要趴在围杆边跟他叨叨。  
“这个财前二少爷啊，就是一纨绔子弟……！虽然说见不到他寻花问柳……但是、飞扬……跋扈！不把人当人……我真的想不明白，忍足医生家那个这么好的孩子……还会给这么一个人说话……他们又、嗝、不认识……”  
“忍足医生家的孩子？”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
川口先生快要睡过去了，向来温和的白石竟然有些着急，捏住了他的手臂。  
“川口先生、醒醒，你刚才说的忍足医生家的孩子，叫什么？”  
“嗯……啊啊、你在问谦也啊，他可是个好孩子哦，不过忍足医生一直不放心让他出诊……你要是有什么不舒服、去找他……他看病都不会收钱的……不过别让他的父亲知道……”  
川口先生似乎彻底睡过去了，趴在车把子上打着呼。  
白石替他给了车费，然后跟车夫说了一个地址，就目送着车夫将人拉走，消失在黑暗中。

* * *

忍足诊所在四天王寺附近的横町上。  
这是从江户时代就一直从医的有名家族，在大阪生活的人基本都听说过会看病的忍足家。忍足家的家主医术高超，而且平易近人，是远近闻名的好医生。他膝下有两个孩子，长子名字是谦也，年岁是二十二，跟随父亲学习医术多年，也曾经到过大阪的国立医学馆进修，据闻求学期间表现就非常优秀，王室也想聘请他去做御医，不过因为他不愿意离开大阪最后还是婉拒了。即使有这么漂亮的履历，他的父亲仍然认为年纪尚轻的谦也还没有担当家业的能力，一直不让他出诊。次子的名字是翔太，今年是二十岁，因为对医学不感兴趣，一直以来都没了解过家业，也不打算参与到家业的经营中，两年前就去了东京从军了。  
白石很轻易就打听到了关于忍足家的一切。因为忍足家的闻名，想要知道他们家的事情也不是什么难事。  
而要接近忍足家也不是什么难事。  
忍足诊所一直都敞开着门，有什么病症都会接收，甚至还会有在城南也要远道而来的人，一是因为忍足医生的确医术高超，二是因为他们会照顾贫困的病人，视情况减免药费。  
这在商人眼中是非常不可理喻的事情，没有商人愿意做亏本的生意的，逐利才是人的本质。  
因为忍足家长期像是在做慈善一样经营着医馆，所以这个看着光鲜的医学家族其实并不怎么富裕。当白石藏之介以药材商人的身份说想要和忍足医生商谈一下赠药的事，忍足医生就马上迎接了他，并且邀请他到内府了。

“很感谢白石先生能对贫困的病者伸出援手。”  
忍足宗也朝他礼貌地鞠了一躬，这让白石有些不知所措。  
“不，忍足医生也不必这么客气。”白石连忙上前扶着忍足宗也的手，让他好好挺直了腰。忍足宗也说到底年纪也比较大，属于长辈，再怎么说，让他朝自己行礼都是不应当的事情。不过也看得出，忍足宗也的确就是坊间传言说的那样，是一个没有架子、一心一意为了病人着想的好医生。  
忍足宗也领着他进了内厅，应该是他的妻子的女性上来为他们奉上了茶。  
“没想到白石先生这么年少有为。”  
忍足宗也说话也非常客气，这和商人天生带着的几分匪气不一样。  
“我也是多得了恩师提携，我的生意实际上是恩师积累下来的成果。”  
“开业难，守业更难，能将生意越做越大，看得出白石先生的能力不俗。”  
“您过奖了。”  
“看你实在年轻，不知年岁多少？”  
“刚过了二十三的生日。”  
“这样……那不是跟犬子差不多大吗？犬子完全没法跟你相比。”  
忍足宗也主动提到了他的长子，这让白石的心开始加速。不是因为紧张，而是因为兴奋，有种没由来的兴奋盘缠在他的心头上，像是一只无形的手，紧紧握住了他的血管，压迫着他的心房更加用力地跳动。  
“令公子跟我差不多大吗？”  
“是的，谦也今年二十二岁。说起来惭愧，比起一表人才的你，他还是一事无成。”  
虽然觉得忍足宗也对他的儿子的要求着实有些高，但白石并没有说什么，只是笑着拿起了素雅的茶杯，喝了一口茶。茶汤入喉便知道这只是很一般的货色，不过听闻了忍足诊所的经营情况，的确也只能买得起这种档次的茶叶了。  
“忍足医生过谦了，有您这么杰出的父亲，谦也公子肯定也非常优秀。”  
“白石先生似乎对犬子颇感兴趣？”  
“可能因为是同龄人吧，有种天然的想要亲近的感觉。”说罢，白石又觉得这样的说辞听着有些奇怪，又补充道，“我之前一直在京都生活，在大阪可以说举目无亲，总想着多认识点朋友，也好开拓一下眼界。”  
“白石先生太抬举犬子了，不过如果你想认识他的话，等一会他回来了，我让他过来跟你好好聊一聊。”  
“有劳。”  
寒暄过后，敲定了这件事让白石心潮有些澎湃。  
其实接下来说的药材的事情，他早就做好了打算，忍足宗也也完全按着他的心思进行着这次交谈，也没办法掀起白石心底的波澜。  
常用的药材大抵是那么几种，虽然不是医生，但白石也可以说是精通药剂，跟随着恩师渡边修从事药材生意这么多年下来，对药的认识也非常透彻。他这次赠与给忍足诊所的药材都是些普遍的药材，但是能够治疗一些很普遍的病症，例如风寒，对于拮据的忍足诊所来说，的确是雪中送炭了。  
忽然间，白石谈论到了别的事情。  
“忍足医生还有在为四天王寺的孩子义诊吗？”  
“啊……你打听到这样的事了？”  
“这样的善举往往会传到街知巷闻。”  
上了年纪的忍足宗也难得表现得有些害羞。  
四天王寺一直都有在收留一些流离失所的孤儿，而忍足诊所也经常到四天王寺去为了这些孩子义诊。这是从忍足宗也的祖辈开始就一直坚持下来的善行。忍足家的先祖一直都有教导，行医是为了助人，他们记住这条祖训直到今时今日。这是在大阪街知巷闻的事情，大家都已经觉得非常寻常了，白石虽然是异乡人，但听到了也不是什么怪事。  
“说起来实在羞愧，竟然会因为这样微不足道的事情被白石先生夸奖了。”  
“并不是微不足道的事情，我非常敬仰忍足医生这样的善人。我这次赠药，也是希望自己的绵薄之力能够帮到忍足医生和您的病人。”  
“我的感激之情实在无法形容，白石先生，日后如果有什么需要我帮忙的，我一定竭尽全力。”  
“谢谢。”  
白石笑着放下了茶杯。  
忍足宗也说的话并不是客套，他是衷心的。但是白石却在想，要是他知道了自己的真正目的，是不是会非常后悔今日作下的承诺？如果忍足宗也记得他是谁的话，他大概也不会愿意让谦也来见自己吧。

谈了好些时间，白石听到了外庭有些嘈杂的声音。  
刚才为他们奉茶的女性在提高了音量说话。  
“谦也，说了不能在家里跑动！”  
“我真的很急，妈妈对不起——”  
“谦也！”  
“谦也”这个名字像是利箭一样刺穿了白石的胸膛。  
被声音吸引，他连忙转过身去，刚好看见穿着若草色的袴的青年跑了过去。他跑得太快了，白石根本看不清楚他的模样，视网膜上只烙印下他奔跑过去时候留下的残影。  
“抱歉，犬子让你见笑了。”  
“刚才的人就是谦也公子吗？”  
“嗯，他每天这个时候都会从外面回来。”  
“介意我问他是去哪里了吗？”  
忍足宗也突然叹了口气，“邮局。”  
“邮局？”  
邮局并非什么是非之地，完全看不出忍足宗也有什么忧愁的必要。  
忍足宗也站了起来，朝白石做了一个请的手势。  
“来吧，我带你到谦也的房间去。”

忍足家经营的诊所和住家都是他们的祖业。  
前庭是用来接待病人的诊厅，而后面则是用来居住的内室，在后面是一个不大不小的庭院。谦也的房间对准了这个庭院，可以说是整个建筑里位置最好的地方。把他的房间安排在这一个位置，其实看得出忍足宗也的确很喜爱他这一个孩子。  
走向庭院的过道上，白石继续了刚才的话题。  
“忍足医生似乎对谦也公子去邮局这件事感到了烦恼，对吗？”  
“唉……说起来要让你见笑了。”  
“谦也公子是在和什么人联络吗？”  
忍足宗也的步伐停了一下，然后再继续走动，“是财前家的二少爷。”  
听到了这个答案，白石有些意外，但是又并不意外。他想到了很多事情，回忆就像潮水一样朝他席卷而来，而且都是些不太好的回忆，这导致他的脸色有些难看。  
“白石先生？”  
可能是白石的脸色实在太难看，让无意中看见他的表情的忍足宗也发出了疑问。  
意识到自己失态了，白石随即又摆出他毫无瑕疵的笑容。  
“刚才不小心想到些不太好的事情了，抱歉。刚才……您是说财前家二少爷吗？谦也公子认识这么一位人物吗？”  
“犬子又怎么可能认识得那样的人……这都是他一厢情愿罢了。”  
“一厢情愿？”  
“他从很小的时候就一直在寄信到财前家，说跟财前家的二少爷是朋友……这些年来可一直都没得到过回信，他每天都到邮局去，就是为了看有没有财前二少爷的回信。”  
白石眼底闪过一阵黑色，但是抬起头的时候又完全看不出他的异常。  
忍足家并不大，走了片刻的路就到了。  
“到了，这里便是。”忍足宗也敲了敲门，“谦也，我带了客人过来见你。”  
“啊、爸爸、等等……！！”  
房间里面一阵翻箱倒柜的声音，忍足宗也无奈地朝白石苦笑了一下，白石微笑着摆摆手，表示不用介怀。  
等了一会儿，声音终于停了下来，然后一身狼狈的忍足谦也才拉开了门。  
终于能够看清楚谦也的模样，白石一下子就陷了进去。  
谦也留着黑色的短发，发尾俏皮地翘起，却没有给人一种不修边幅的邋遢感。上挑的眼尾也没有给人一种凌厉的感觉，反而非常平易近人。鼻子很挺，嘴唇是淡淡的嫣红。他一直都幻想着谦也的长相，如今真的看见了，有种虚幻变成了真实的迷离感笼罩着他的思绪。  
白石直愣愣地看着他的脸，入了神。  
被人这样盯着多少会有些不自在，谦也伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“您好？”  
回过神来了的白石像是离体的魂魄终于回来了。  
“抱歉，我失态了。你好，我叫白石藏之介。”  
“‘藏’、之介……你也叫‘藏’吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

幕二

“谦也，你太没礼貌了。”  
忍足宗也严厉地责备了他，谦也的身体本能地一抖，然后乖乖地低下了头。  
“对不起……”  
白石露出温和的笑容，“没关系，不用在意。”  
他是真的没有放在心上。本来白石就没多在乎那些礼节，能让谦也对他遵循本心一些，反而会令到他更加高兴，只不过现在忍足宗也在场，他也不好将这样的真心话说出来。  
“那、……白石先生？”  
“喊我白石就好，或者……你也可以叫我做‘藏’。”  
谦也的表情带着几分惊讶与意外，可能是对于白石这个还算得上是陌生的人的提请感到了诧异吧。不过很快，他的惊讶就化为了一个笑容。  
“嗯，你好，白石。那你喊我‘谦也’吧，大家都是这样喊我的。”  
虽然对谦也选择的称呼是“白石”感到了微微的失望，不过白石还是展示出了愉快的笑容。  
“多多指教了，谦也。”  
谦也伸出了手，当白石握上那只柔软的手掌的时候，他明显地感觉到了着紧的力度。  
“希望我们能好好相处。”  
白石笑着如是说。

* * *

忍足谦也是一个平易近人的人，即使白石并不是认识他很久，他也清楚知道。  
只要去打听关于他的事情，就总是能够听到很多称赞他的说话。至少，所有人知道他的人都很喜欢他，不管三教九流。这多少是一件很神奇的事情，一个人不可能只有好名声的，谦也也并不是都是正面的评价。只要再往深入点打听就能知道了，跟那天晚上在酒馆门口听到了川口先生抱怨的那样，知道谦也的人都对他和财前家的二少爷“来往过密”而感到了不满。然而这是一件怪事，财前家二少爷和谦也根本不认识。财前家生活的阶层不是谦也这样的市井医生家庭能够接触的，他们理所当然的不会认识，但是所有人都知道，谦也一厢情愿地“向往”着这么一个上流的贵族。倘若谦也倾慕的不是财前二少爷倒也少了很多闲言闲语，然而偏偏却是财前家的二少爷。  
即使在京都，白石也听说过财前家的事情。在大阪起家的大商贾财前家，掌握了大阪和东京两地的码头运营权，所有需要经由码头进出的货物都必须经过财前家的核准。能获得这样的权力，全因财前家主的妻子是王室的公主。当初名不见经传的财前老爷以平民之级跟亲王的女儿结婚的消息一传出，立即引起了举国上下的震动，就这样财前家就以夫婿的身份变成了华族，一下子阶层跃升。本来妻子的身份比起丈夫要高贵这么多，财前老爷应该对夫人唯命是从才对。在外界看来，他们伉俪情深，财前夫人早早就为丈夫诞下一子，一家人其乐融融。但是十年前却传出了财前老爷找回了另外的亲生儿子的消息，那个私生子就是财前家的二少爷财前光。  
财前光的存在撕烂了这个贵族家庭所有脸皮，即使不明说，也知道财前夫人以及他同父异母的兄长对他恨之入骨，偏偏财前老爷非常宠爱这个小儿子。可能是仗着父亲的偏爱，财前光养成了飞扬跋扈的作风，他的坏名声就这样慢慢流传了出来。  
财前光是一个典型的纨绔子弟，完全不知道循规蹈矩的谦也是怎么跟他牵涉上关系的。  
也知道这件事的忍足宗也自然不怎么高兴。谦也对财前光的执着是他心中的一根刺，在他看来高高在上的财前光根本不认识谦也，即使知道了这么一个人，肯定也不屑和他有什么交集，但是谦也偏偏对他很“虔诚”。  
谦也每隔两天就会给财前光写一封信，这样的习惯坚持了十年。也就是说，财前老爷把儿子认回来之后，谦也就一直给他写信。  
这不是很不可理喻吗？忍足宗也这样想着，他始终不明白谦也为什么坚持要结交财前光这个人。  
也是因为谦也在财前光这件事上表现得如此的不成熟，忍足宗也一直不愿意让他尝试分担沉重的家业。在忍足宗也看来，谦也还非常不成熟，而行医需要十分谨慎和专注的态度，谦也现在还不具备。  
“你还不如多多和白石先生来往。”  
忍足宗也忍不住这样念叨着。  
白石藏之介可比遥不可及的财前二少爷优秀得多。  
面对着父亲的要求，其实谦也也没有表现得过分的排斥。并不是他不愿意接近白石，而是的确就像忍足宗也说的那样，白石非常优秀，而让谦也对他有些望而却步。这样出色的人物，应该看不上什么事情都没做出来的自己吧、谦也总是这样想着，而对白石有些退却，不过白石倒是很喜欢亲近他。  
起初是约在了酒馆谈些不着边际的事情，今天遇见了什么、昨天做了什么，总的来说没什么营养，也不是怎么值得放在心上。他们商人习惯了谈事情得摸着酒杯，白石的性格倒还好，没有沾染上商人喜欢口若悬河的毛病，不过谦也不太习惯这样的氛围。他不喜欢喝酒，也不会喝酒，每次都是勉强抿湿嘴唇，而不喝掉又觉得浪费了不菲的酒钱。和白石在一起多少有些不自在，大抵是两人生活的习惯与坏境导致的。这样一来二往，白石也发现了，谦也其实不喜欢酒馆的环境，但是他一直都没说出来。  
“谦也，今天我们不如去看戏吧。”  
“诶……”  
白石露齿一笑，“想去吗？”  
其实以忍足家的经济状况，谦也应该没什么机会去看戏吧。能看的，只有街头艺人的表演，虽然这么跟他说的话，他肯定会说街头艺人的表演也非常精彩，虽然没有宽裕的钱让他能够打赏街头艺人，但他会把自己能拿出来的东西都拿出来，一股脑地给出去，就算是丝绸做的手帕或者是舶来的糖，他都会倾囊相助。  
听到了白石这样提议，谦也面露难色，欲言又止，最后万般的思绪化成了最后的点头应许。  
白石笑着去拉起他的手，谦也的手缩了一下，两个人的气氛陷入了一种诡异的尴尬中，随后意识到自己的反应过大，谦也又愧疚地道歉。其实也不知道是因为什么道歉，总之，相识不久的他们还没有熟络到可以勾肩搭背兄弟相称的地步，而谦也对他多少有些因为尊敬而生的疏远。  
白石收回了他的手，并没有表现出什么情绪，仍然是那样的笑容，恰到好处地说：“走吧。”  
尴尬很巧妙地被白石化解下去了，诡异的情绪没有在他们之间蔓延开来。  
戏馆并不热闹，能看能剧的并不是一般人，虽然说也并不是非达官贵人就不能看，但是当中的门槛并不低，光是步入剧场，就需要一层身份的筛选。  
从京都过来的白石其实算不上已经在大阪扎下深根了，不过因为他的话术和手段，很容易就能给自己打造出一个有相当水平的身份地位。和他相处了也有好些天的谦也从来都没有想过白石为什么能得到这样的风评与地位，大抵是因为当一接触这个人就是拥有了这些外在条件，到细致了解之前，也不会想过他为什么会得到这些。  
谦也是第一次到戏馆，他知道观戏应该有些什么礼仪，但不知道具体要怎么做。  
而白石一直说“放轻松点，像平常那样就行了”，也没有让他放下心来。其实白石多多少少也察觉到了，谦也跟自己在一起的时候非常拘谨，什么都放不开，连说一句话都感觉到了束手束脚。白石当然不想看见谦也一直保持这种状态，然而他看在眼里，也不打算作出什么改变。他知道日后会有变化的，他在引导着谦也去蜕变，最后将会化蛹成蝶。  
白石买的席在后排。剧院其实不大，大约能容纳一百名观众，与舞台平视的是一层的观众席，而二层是一个空中雅阁，大约只有十席，是专门给身份尊贵的人准备的。  
坐下后谦也的身体也是绷得很紧，白石这时候轻轻扫了一下他的背脊，当谦也打了一个激灵转过头看他的时候，他又露出那样完美无瑕的笑容。  
“安心吧，我在你的身边”、从他的笑容中，可以听得见这句无声的安慰。因为他的安慰，谦也也放松了自己的身体。  
一层的席位很快就坐满了，在群众的纷纷扰扰中，剧目开始了。  
其实这部剧白石已经看过了，是之前陪一个生意伙伴过来看的，那时候他就想过如果跟自己一起看的是谦也那有多好。虽然是个苦难的物语，但最后还是得到了好结局，他希望能让谦也看到这样美好的故事。  
演出了几分钟，谦也就已经完全沉浸进去了，看得目不转睛。比起看剧，白石更喜欢悄悄用眼睛的余光观察谦也的反应。  
演到了苦情的部分，谦也会跟着揪心，攥紧了自己的衣领，看到了有了好回报的中段部分，又跟着眉开眼笑。  
果然是一个很好懂的人，和他小时候一样，没有变过。  
白石想到了这儿，掩饰不住的笑意更浓了。可能是注意到旁边有些热烈的目光，谦也转过了头，和他视线碰撞。  
“白石，我脸上有什么吗？”  
“你都看哭了。”  
“诶……？”谦也慌慌张张地伸手去摸了摸眼角，可能因为真的摸到了湿掉的地方，他的脸一下子就升起了淡淡的红，“还真的是……让你见笑了……”  
“没有啊，这样的谦也跟以前一样，很可爱。”  
“不要说男孩子可爱啊……诶？跟以前一样？”  
以前我就认识你吗？谦也的眼睛眨了眨，满目的疑惑在透出这个疑问。  
白石摆摆手，“我听说过你啊，很久之前我就想认识你了。”  
“啊……为什么？”  
“因为我觉得一定可以和你成为很好的朋友。”  
“白石还真是怪人呢”、谦也这样呢喃着。当然并不是说他癖好奇怪有贬低之意，他只是不能明白白石这样优秀的人为什么会对他有种自然而然的趋之若鹜而已。啊、大概说是“趋之若鹜”也不对，谦也也不知道该怎么形容这种感觉，就好像……跟他一直追慕着财前二少爷那样。果然还是很奇怪的想法啊，两者之间又怎么会相似呢，谦也用力地摇摇头，把这个奇怪的念头甩出头脑的风暴之外。  
戏演到了将近高潮的位置，二层的阁楼突然传来了纷杂的声音，影响到了舞台上的演员，他们的演出一停，所有人也都跟着看向传来不和谐的声源的方向。  
在演出途中，二层阁楼突然来了“贵客”了，并且引起了骚动。  
白石和谦也的位置在后排，仰头去看其实看不到二层，不过一层下面前排能够看见上面的人立即就传来了声音。  
“是财前二少爷”、所有的声音都在说同一件事。  
听到了财前这个名字，谦也一下子就站了起来，也要往前排的位置奔过去，白石已经算反应迅速了但还是差一点才能捉住他的手，根本拉不住他，他就这样不管不顾所有的观戏礼仪离开了自己的席位，跟着人潮涌到前面去。  
所有人都好奇财前二少爷，连台上的戏子都忘了自己的本分。不过也有不在乎这么一号人物的人在小声抱怨，因为他的中途入席，把好好的一场戏都搅乱了。  
谦也顺着人潮涌到前排，仰着头想要看见二层，但是这时候二层的包厢已经落下了珠帘了。  
隔着那样的东西又怎么可能可以好好观戏，不过如果不挂上珠帘，恐怕大家要看的就不是舞台上浓妆艳抹的戏子，而是传言中的财前二少爷了。不管他身上缠着怎样的流言蜚语，他的身份就是亲近天皇的华族，平民百姓多少都想跟真正的贵族有些亲近的。在场的还有几个接受了新思潮的女学生，她们也都伸直了脖子，尽量把自己的脸露出来，希望能和高高在上的财前二少爷有一个惊鸿一瞥。  
谦也夹在人堆里并不显眼，他没有穿着华美的衣服，若草色的袴因为岁月磨蚀已经灰扑扑的了，但是此时此刻他的确和那些女学生一样，抱着让财前二少爷见到自己的希望。  
虽然很渺茫，谦也还是希望财前二少爷能够认出自己。  
然而戏总是还要演下去的，剧团的团长敲响了铜锣，呼吁大家回到自己的席上，这期间二层的雅阁没有任何动静，而且因为下了珠帘，其实后面到底有没有人都不知道。  
人潮开始散去了谦也还是有些不肯放弃，直到手被人拽住，他才回到了现实。  
“白石……”  
白石拽紧了他的手臂，而且脸色看上去不怎么好。谦也还是第一次看见白石那样的表情，算不上生气的地步，但的确看得出他现在非常不悦。  
“……、对不起。”  
终于意识到自己的失态了，谦也顺从地道了歉，并且任由白石将他拉回到自己的席位上。  
很难理解吧。坊间的传言是真的，忍足谦也真的倾慕财前家的二少爷，并且已经到了一种痴迷的地步，所以忍足宗也才一直不放心让他继承家业。  
谦也有种刚才的骚乱是一场迷幻的梦的错觉，他在梦游，财前二少爷根本没有出现过，而白石藏之介拽住了他才是真正发生的现实。  
接下来的后半场戏，他和白石都没有任何心情看下去了。  
谦也擅自将破坏了观戏气氛的责任归咎到自己身上。如果不是自己的鲁莽行为，剧场的氛围就不会这么糟糕，白石也不会觉得这部精彩的戏变得索然无味了。  
好不容易熬到终幕，谦也根本不记得自己刚才看了什么，满心思都是想着要怎么道歉。  
观众开始离场，他还在想，直到白石十指紧扣住了他的手掌。  
“白石、我……对不起……”  
不知道说什么才好，所有话语都变成了苍白的道歉。  
他才是罪魁祸首。但是认真想想，其实也找不到什么大错。  
“谦也，我一直都想要问你。”  
白石紧紧地扣住了他的手掌。谦也的身体很瘦，他的手掌摸上去也是一把骨头。  
面对白石有些严厉的语气，谦也表现得像一个做错事了的坏孩子，低着头等待着接下来的责罚。  
看见他这个样子，白石刚才一肚子的郁闷倒烟消云散了。  
他放缓了声音，“谦也，你真的认识财前二少爷吗？”  
这是白石斟酌过的问话。他知道这个问题会顺利得出他想要的答案的，从谦也口中。  
谦也小心翼翼地抬起头，说：“嗯。”  
得到了谦也肯定的答复，白石正要寻思着下一句要说什么，谦也就主动把话抖出来了。  
“他是‘藏’，是我的好朋友。”  
“你说……财前二少爷叫‘藏’？”  
“嗯。和你一样的名字。”  
谦也的话突然间变得很刺耳，白石觉得自己似乎在耳鸣。


	3. Chapter 3

幕三

传言半真半假。谦也对财前二少爷的感情是真的，但是他们相识是假的。  
财前光的名字就是财前光，不是什么“藏”。白石有些紧张地问谦也“别人知道这件事吗”，谦也摇摇头，说自己没有对别人说过，就算是他的父亲忍足宗也也不知道。白石高兴谦也能告诉相识不久的自己这件事，但是也因为谦也有这样的认知而担忧。  
“谦也，可能我接下来说的话你会不喜欢听……‘藏’这个名字，你不可以说出去。我们先不考虑你认识的‘藏’是不是财前光，首先如果财前二少爷有这么一重身份被传出去了，那肯定是一个不好的名声。”白石叹了一口气，望着谦也泛着波光的深蓝色的双眸，“财前光是私生子，十年前才被财前老爷找回来，他的过去肯定不想被人挖掘出来的。”  
“嗯……我知道，所以我谁也没有说。”谦也对白石露出了一个苦涩的笑容，“但是我相信你，觉得跟你说也没关系。”  
白石先是一愣，消化了谦也的笑容之后，有些激动地捏住了他的手。  
“谢谢你信我”、本来想这么说的，但是白石又觉得太见外，于是话语化为了动作，他张开了手臂去拥抱住了谦也。不怎么强壮的身躯，白石害怕他的骨头被自己一抱就挤碎了，但是他也不想就这样放松力道。  
谦也因为他突然的亲近而身体僵硬，到感受到了对方的体温，才慢慢放松下来，举起双手回拥着白石宽广结实的背。  
他们就像很多年前那样，信任着彼此。  
白石紧紧抱着谦也的身体，仿佛要将他揉入自己的血肉中。

* * *

有时候即使是一加一这样简单明了的问题也不会得到一个明确的结果。  
财前光一直都很认同自己的财前家二少爷的身份，因为他是财前老爷的亲生儿子，这是一个简单得就如“一加一”，但是现实并没有引导出“二”这个结果。  
他无所谓自己的亲生母亲是什么人，自他记事开始，他对自己的母亲就没有任何印象，他是财前家的老女仆抚养长大的，这名老女仆是跟随身为公主的财前夫人从东京而来的，怎么说也应该是财前夫人的亲信。财前觉得自己名义上的母亲应该在自己出生的一刻就将自己掐死才对，但是她没有这样做，可能这就是身为王族公主的气度吧，然而虽然没有直接把财前扼杀在襁褓之中，她也没有多善待这个私生子。在这个年代，一个耄耋之年的老妇人要养活一个孩子并不是易事，不过也该说财前光的运气的确不错，他很健康，虽然过着吃不饱的生活，也没有把身体熬坏。  
老女仆一直对他灌输他就是财前家的二少爷“财前光”的认知，从小到大他都没对自己的身份产生过半点怀疑。他就是财前光，他只能是财前光，当他看见了自己的父亲和兄长的时候，就更加能确认了——他们三人的长相都非常相似，即使没有什么信物来证明，只要看一眼就能知道他们的确有着无法改变的血缘关系。  
虽然明白到自己就是财前家的人，其实在财前老爷主动来相认之前，财前光从来没有想过自己会回到财前家。照顾他的老女仆并没有多言，偶尔会念叨着小少爷总有一天会得到荣华富贵的，但是财前打心里觉得这是天方夜谭。财前家名正言顺的夫人不可能容忍自己丈夫的私生子出现在自己眼前的。可能是财前本来就做了最坏的设想，所以当财前老爷带着心腹找到了他的时候，他有些不敢相信现实发生了何事。  
他得到了他本应该得到的东西，被自己的父亲所承认了。正如老女仆总是呢喃的那样，他总会有一天得到荣华富贵的。  
当然，喜庆的背后总会藏着波澜。  
在偌大的财前家大宅里，财前光见到自己的“母亲”的次数寥寥无几。  
这位尊贵的王族公主在不忠丈夫认回了自己的私生子之后，便赌气不出门了，据说餐食都是等到仆人送到卧室里去的。  
财前其实疑惑过，明明“母亲”的公主身份给了父亲现在拥有的一切，她才应该是财前家的主宰，既然父亲不忠了，她大可以夺回她给出的一切，将这么一个恶劣的男人打回原形，但是她没有这样做，私生子这件事也被隐瞒得很好。财前听到了仆人们的议论，不可说二少爷是私生子，二少爷就是夫人所生的第二子。当然世界上没有不透风的墙，事实始终还是会传出去的，但是夫人费心编造了这一个谎言，说明她愿意容忍这件事。很奇怪，这根本说不过去，唯一能说得过去的解释只有这位公主仍然深爱着自己的丈夫，愿意牺牲自己，接纳丈夫的过错。  
比起足不出户的“母亲”，财前家的大少爷对于财前光来说才是真正的隐患。  
这位跟自己同父异母的兄长比自己年长了十六年，本来因为年差就存在隔阂，再加上这样微妙的亲缘关系，财前一直都觉得很难跟自己的哥哥相处。  
可能因为相认财前光的时候他已经将近而立之年，人已经足够成熟，而财前光还年幼，他表现得和善且有气度，让财前老爷非常欣慰。  
只有财前光能看出自己同父异母的兄长是在装的，他恨自己恨得要死，恨不得当场掐死自己。  
老女仆一直在叮嘱财前得小心他的哥哥，从回到“家”的那一天开始，老女仆就处处为财前打点，吃穿用度，都害怕被人下了毒，使了绊子。这些年来的相安无事，全都是这位尽心尽力的老妇人在艰难维持的假象而已。  
财前光从不在大众面前公开露面，但莫名其妙的坏名声还是传出来了。  
对仆人颐气指使，仗着尊贵的身份目中无人，总是一副高高在上的样子，十足十的纨绔子弟。不过即使传出了这么糟糕的名声，还是有很多人削尖脑袋也想接近他。财前家的大少爷已经成家立室，能攀上高门的机会只剩下二少爷了。  
正因为种种缘由，在老女仆的安排下，财前光的衣食住行都被好好保护起来。  
为了避免议论，财前自己也很自觉地少出门。  
到剧场观戏是难得的一次出门，而且是临时起意。他的兄长要招揽一些政要、富绅到家中举办酒会，他不想碰上这种场面，于是只带了几名仆人就秘密出门了。总不能在街上游荡，于是就挑了正在演剧的剧场。当时在演着什么剧目他都不知道，听说是改编版本的《雨月物语》，他也无心关注，他只是想找个可以让他安静地待上一段时间的地方而已。结果不知道是哪个眼尖的人看见他了，说了一声“是财前家的二少爷”，然后就炸开了锅。  
可能剧场里的人都看过来了吧。财前让仆人下了珠帘，牢牢挡住了自己的身影。  
隔着珠帘，他静默着观察着这些骚动的人群。他们的眼神大多是那种好奇与渴望，是对自己的趋之若鹜。财前早已经习惯了被人这样注视着了，因为他的身份，因为财前这一个姓，即使他的身世并不是那么光明正大，他也沾到了当中的光。  
在这些人里面，有一个穿着若草色的袴的青年的眼神和其他人不太一样。可能因为实在格格不入，其实财前第一眼注意到的是他。  
他的眼睛是一种海洋似的蓝，要比琵琶湖的水好看多了。和其他人的好奇不一样，他的眼神中写着的是期待，简直就好像他们以前就认识，现在是久别重逢。很奇怪不是吗？财前光之前从来没有见过这个人，更加别说他姓甚名谁、家住何方。  
“二少爷，我们还是离开吧”，旁边的仆从这样谨慎地提议。财前点了点头，转身远离了那一幕珠帘。

那件事过去了几天后，财前都已经把观戏的事情给忘得一干二净了，一直照顾他的老女仆突然就被遣走了。  
老女仆辛辛勤勤为王族和财前家服务了大半辈子，也偷偷抚养了财前光十一年，可以说她才是财前光最亲近的人。财前早就做好打算让老女仆留在财前家颐养天年，但是前不久，财前老爷突然说应该让老女仆回到她的家人身边，最后享受家族之亲，于是给了她一笔遣散费，让她离开了财前家。  
其实哪有什么家人，老女仆毕生未嫁，有的远房亲戚也远在东京的王城之中，财前老爷这样做，便是暗着使法子赶她走。这显然是一个不好的信号，在财前家里会真心待财前光好的人只有这么一位老女仆，但是财前老爷在操作这件事的时候迅雷不及掩耳，财前根本没有反应过来，老女仆就已经被送走了，连封书信都没留下，最后的临别赠语都是饭桌上他的父亲转述的，她到底是不是说了这句话，财前已经无从可知了。按照财前的父亲的说法，老女仆是自愿离开的，她也感谢财前家一直以来对她的厚待。  
财前自觉这背后肯定要有什么风起云涌，但是财前老爷把老女仆的去向掩盖得严严实实，财前身边也没有什么值得信任的亲信，根本无处可查。  
陷入了这样的困局数天，某日，负责打理花园的花匠悄悄来说，老女仆已经在弥留之际了，他不忍心看见老女仆含恨而终，不惜违抗老爷的命令，也想带二少爷去见她最后一面。  
财前暗中庆幸财前家中还有会动摇的人，不会完全服从老爷的命令。他也没有多加什么心眼，趁着天色已晚，没人注意的情况下，低调地出了门。  
花匠领着财前穿过了道顿堀，经过柳街的十字路口，财前见到了站在桥底下的路边娼妇，手中打着的灯笼拉长了一个个鬼魅一样的人影。如果是志怪小说里的话，这里恐怕得沾染上什么不好的诅咒。  
走了不短的脚程，他们还上了山林——也就是说这里靠近着琵琶湖，如果继续走下去，能够找到到达京都的官道，已经距离大阪的中心非常远了。  
半月高挂在半空，财前终于在花匠的身后看见林中亮着灯火的小屋。  
木架和茅草扎成的小门推开的时候发出了咿呀一声，跟着门进去的风吹拂了灯火，光芒摇曳了一下。  
这么破落的地方对于财前光来说没有半分的不适应，在被接进财前家之前，他也是跟着老女仆住在这样的地方的。  
老女仆睡在布衾中，面色苦闷，而在她身旁，有一个看着脸生的年轻男子。不、也不能算是脸生，财前总觉得好像见过他的脸，但是一时间没想得起来。  
“你是……？”  
“啊、你好，你一定是今子夫人的家人了。我叫忍足谦也，受托来为今子夫人诊症。”  
“你是医生？”  
“唔……还不算是。”  
面对财前的质疑，谦也开始有些坐立不安。  
这时候花匠在旁边连忙解释：“只有谦也医生愿意无偿诊症，我们这样的穷苦人，实在是付不上医药费，少爷……”  
财前蹙起眉头，花匠又连忙凑近他的耳边，低声说：“城中有名的医生都忌惮老爷的地位，不能找他们诊症，会把他们也连累了的。谦也医生还不算一个正式医生，但也是国立医学馆毕业的学生，医术信得过，我们能依仗的只有他了。”  
听到了这样的解释，财前的心情更加糟糕了。  
“奶奶她是什么病？”  
财前如此一问，在场的两人都一下子面露难色。  
“为什么不说？”财前没什么耐心，直接像狼盯着猎物一样的目光盯住了谦也。可能是夜晚的光线不足，谦也的瞳孔荡着一阵涟漪一般的漆黑。  
谦也看了看老花匠，老花匠痛苦地点了点头。  
“她是被人下毒了。”  
“下毒？”  
“不是急性的剧毒，具体到底是哪种毒我还没法判断，不过我有一个从事药材生意的朋友，他很擅长判别毒草，让他来看看应该就能找到根源，然后对症下药。刚才我已经喂过今子夫人饮下解毒的药汤，能够稍微舒缓一下她的病情，至于我的朋友，他今晚谈完生意就会过来。”  
听到了下毒，财前马上就明白了几分，只不过，要弄死一个老妪并不是难事，为什么偏偏就要吊着她这么一口气呢？  
病榻上的老妇人发出了模糊的呻吟，财前立即就挨近过去。  
“奶奶。”  
“小……少爷……”  
“……”  
财前陷入了无言之中。  
他的性格不习惯说奉承的话，直来直往得伤人也不顾，现在他也说不出“你很快就会没事了”之类的安慰说话。这种话说出来又有什么意义呢，肯定都是假的，即使没人给她下毒，以她的年龄，死亡也是迟早的事。  
老女仆今子伸出了枯枝一样的手，捉住了财前，试图将他拉近自己。  
明白到她是有什么说话要跟自己交代，财前立即俯下身，将耳朵凑到了她的嘴边。  
“不要怪老爷……这是大少爷的意思……就算是夫人……也没法忤逆现在的大少爷……”  
财前咀嚼着她说的话。这说话听起来很怪，他当然知道最恨自己的是自己的大哥，大哥要对他的亲信下手也是意料之中，但又跟他的父亲以及“母亲”有什么关系？这两人在他们兄弟相争中到底扮演着什么角色？  
“小少爷……你不可以、让大少爷一家独大……”  
财前握住了她颤抖着的手，试图给予她一些力气。他需要听她把她知道的事情说完。  
“十年前……大少爷杀死了你的‘影子’……”  
“影子”？财前加重了手的力道。老女仆的瞳孔已经有些涣散了，财前担心会来不及。  
“小少爷……你要……建立起……自己的势力……你要、找到帮手……咳咳、今子帮不了你，不过……夫人将金埋在了……四天王寺的菩提树下……她叮嘱我……要交托给你……”  
财前愣了一下才意识到今子说的“夫人”指的是他的亲生母亲。他的亲生母亲埋了金在寺庙中，就好像德川宝藏的童谣一样。既然一早就存在这批宝藏，为什么今子不一早就跟他说清楚，要等到在弥留之际才说出来？  
老女仆今子气若游丝，旁边的两人应该都听不到宝藏的事情，财前回过头，看见了忍足谦也担忧的神情，莫名其妙地冒出了一种心烦意乱的感觉。  
他在想着救眼前的老妇，但财前根本不想让将事情交代清楚了的今子继续活下去。虽然很残酷，但现实与利益对于财前来说更为重要。  
一阵凉风窜了进来，吹得灯火摇曳。  
谦也回过了头，看见了要见的人，苦闷的表情终于变成了笑。  
“白石，你来了。”  
“情况怎么样？”  
谦也的笑容很快就消失了，朝他摇了摇头。  
财前听到了声响，稍微侧过了身，让白石过来察看今子的状况。  
白石刚弯下身，油灯的光映上他的脸，今子就像见到了鬼一样叫了起来。  
“啊、啊啊……矶良（ISORA）……！！是矶良的影子——！！”  
她双目圆瞪，拼尽了全身的力气叫喊着，干枯的手伸出去试图阻挡什么东西，却半途就失去了力气，重重地砸在了草席上。  
今子死了，而且没有瞑目。  
所有人都还在惊讶今子死前最后的反应，没有一个人明白到最后的时刻到底发生了什么。


	4. Chapter 4

幕四

矶良（ISORA）是《雨月物语》中的怨魂，也是凶狠的厉鬼。  
白石之前带着谦也去看的那场戏就是《雨月物语》，但是谦也只看到了前半段矶良悲惨的前半生，不知道她死后的复仇。  
财前光倒是知道《雨月物语》全部的故事，但是他不明白为什么今子在最后会喊出这么一句话。在场除了今子自己就没有女性了，当然财前不认为她是看见了一个女人的幻觉才喊出了矶良的名字，矶良是一个代名词，所有复仇鬼都可以叫做矶良，这跟是男是女没什么关系。在场会有“矶良”的存在吗？这个推论似乎站不住脚。除了财前家的老花匠，其余两个都是才接触过今子的陌生人。今子在弥留之际看见的复仇鬼矶良到底是什么，她说到的影子又是什么，财前还没有头绪，但是想来，很可能是今子因为毒的作用下已经神智不清了，那只不过是胡言乱语。  
今子咽气之后，神色最痛苦的，不是和今子关系密切的财前，而是忍足谦也。  
财前稍微有些意外，忍足谦也的共情能力太过强烈了，今子只不过是他的病人，而且客观来看也注定了他的无能为力，他却因为今子命中注定的死而在抽泣。不是很激烈很吵闹的哭声，他在尽量忍着，但呜咽还是会漏出来。他的朋友，那个叫白石藏之介的人，轻轻把他搂在怀里。  
“什么啊，搞得好像你们才是今子的亲人一样”、财前心中升起了不悦，很想把亲密地挨在一起的那两个人给分开。  
“诶？为什么要分开他们？”，财前突然发现自己的想法变得很奇怪，只好晃了晃头，让自己清醒一点。  
“小少爷……”  
除了带着忍耐的抽泣声就再也没有声音的空间里，老花匠打破了不算安静的沉默气氛。  
财前看向他疲惫不堪的脸，然后拿出了好一些银板。  
“拿着这些钱好好安葬奶奶吧。”  
老花匠没有接过财前的钱，相反，他拿出了一个袋子。  
听里面晃动的声音，这袋子里是为数不少的钱币。  
“这是老爷给今子的遣散费，今子托付过我要转交给你。”  
“……”  
“小少爷，你需要这些钱，不要辜负今子的心意。”老花匠再次劝说。  
财前一语不发接过了钱袋，但是没有打开看里面到底有多少钱币，而是随手塞到衣服的口袋里。  
交代完最后的遗言，夜色也已深，财前最后伸手去合上今子的眼，然后起了身。  
主人家要走了，老花匠毕恭毕敬地跪伏在地上。  
茅草和木枝扎成的门打开，风吹了进来使灯火摇动，又马上关上。  
白石看事情也差不多结束了，于是也主动请辞了。  
不过要走的时候，谦也还是忍不住对老花匠说：“如果还有什么需要帮忙的地方，可以尽管找我，只要我能帮的，我一定会全力以赴的。”  
老花匠半眯着眼睛，透过灯火凝视着谦也的脸，半响，说了一句：“谦也医生，你太善良了。”  
这里面话中有话。白石听出来了，谦也没听出来。

此地不宜久留，虽然谦也还是有些不舍，白石还是将他半拉半拽带离了小屋。  
夜晚的山林其实挺危险的，不过这附近是官道，行商的白石经常来往，也不算不熟悉。  
借着月光，白石问他：“刚才那户人家是什么人？”  
“……我也不是很清楚。今子夫人是侍女，刚才的青年应该就是她伺候的少爷吧。”  
“少爷来看望将要离世的老女仆吗……这在大户人家里是罕见的事吧。”  
“这说明那位少爷是个好人啊。”  
“真的是这样吗？”  
夜色中看不清楚彼此的脸，白石也庆幸谦也看不见透出自己真实想法的表情。  
走了一段路，前方突然传出了点枝叶被踩断的声响，白石害怕是什么生活在山林里诸如猞狸之类的野兽，连忙挺身挡在谦也身前。  
在浓墨般粘稠的黑暗中走出来的，是同样有着那样的沉黑的发色的、刚才那位“少爷”。  
“谦也医生。”  
他看着谦也，但是白石却将谦也护在身后，挡住他的视线。  
“这位少爷，夜色已深，在山林里游荡恐怕易生危险。”白石平静地说。  
财前没有理会白石，本来他的目标一开始就是谦也。  
他径直走过去，越过了白石，白石紧张地回头，已经看到财前捉住了谦也的手。  
谦也也没反应得过来，财前已经将刚才那个钱袋的绳子勾在了他的手指上。  
“这是给你的诊疗费。”  
“诶、……？等等……”  
财前根本没有给谦也反应的时间，直接掠过了他，快步走入了森林中。即使财前的步速没有刻意的快，要消失在黑暗森林里本来就是一件很轻易的事情。  
谦也愣愣地看着手上的钱袋了好几秒，终于才反应过来，“不行，要把钱还给他！”  
谦也想要跑出去，被白石一手拽住。他回头，白石朝他摇头。  
“等白天了再想办法还回去吧，现在太危险了。”  
看了看财前离开的变得漆黑的方向，谦也也只能接受白石的建议。  
谦也低下头，打算检查袋子里面的内容物，刚拉开了封口索，白石就脸色一变。  
“别动，谦也，把东西给我。”  
谦也也不知道发生了什么，非常听话的就这样交给了白石。  
白石没有将手伸进去，而是隔着开口闻了一下。  
“里面的钱币被人涂了毒。”  
白石闻到了毒药的气味，虽然非常微弱，普通人肯定察觉不了，但是长期接触药材的他一闻就闻出来了。这种毒光是接触皮肤并不会影响身体，洗一洗就好了，但是不注意的话，从表皮蹭到了粘膜或者伤口上，就会中毒。看来今子就是通过这个途径沾染上这种慢性毒药的。  
谦也震惊地看着白石，白石沉着一张脸，将钱袋的束口拉上。

今晚，矶良果然出现了。而且，矶良不止一个。

* * *

自己的亲生母亲到底是一个什么样的人，财前无处得知。  
长相、性格、成长经历，对于财前来说统统都是一个谜。自财前能记事起，身边就一直只有老女仆今子。今子也甚少对财前提到他的母亲，偶尔说到了，会用“夫人”来称呼她。财前的亲生母亲到底是怎么与财前老爷相遇的，后来又是怎么珠胎暗结的，现在这位夫人身在何方，是生是死，财前一概不知。知情人老女仆今子也过世之后，就更难得知关于这位女性的一点一滴了。  
遣散了今子之后，财前老爷为他安排了另外一名较为年轻的侍女。虽然明着说是为了照顾他的生活起居，但是实际上是为了随时监视他。  
有着血缘关系的人对自己并不亲近，甚至不怀好意，这是财前进入这个家的那一天就知道的事。  
既然如此大可不把他这个儿子给接回来，但是他古板又固执的父亲还是这样做了。  
今子的死在所有人的预料当中，即使是远离风暴中心的普通仆人都知道，今子离开了财前家，就只有死路一条。在今子死后，没有一个人提到过财前家曾经有这么一个老女仆，即使这名老女仆之前甚至还是身为王室公主带过来的陪嫁侍女。  
被重重监视着，财前只能待在家里百无聊赖。  
最近送到家里的、大阪市内最大的日报社发行的报纸，头版头条都是财前光的兄长财前博司。总的来说不是什么特别的事情，都在歌功颂德他做了什么大事，例如在远洋贸易中在洋人手中赚到了多少利。这是在国门强行被开以来，锁在人民心中的一个结，虽然后来实行了西化运动，但结始终还是结，而财前博司的成就正好把这个结松开了一点。  
又给他赚到了好名声吧，和自己莫名其妙的恶名相较起来还真是讽刺啊。不能说民众就是愚昧的，但大部分时候，民众的确只能接收非黑即白的是与非。  
他的兄长这次的确做了大事，估计立即就又要召集名流开庆功宴，顺便稳固自己的地位，维系自己的关系网吧。财前不再想坐以待毙了。  
“父亲，我想去四天王寺参拜。”  
在某个早上，财前特意在父亲出门之前，假装在客厅相遇。  
财前老爷似乎没什么意见，但是循例也要问一下他的详情，毕竟即使是虚情假意，他还是要展示一下他作为父亲对孩子的关心。  
“今天吗？”  
“嗯。去为哥哥的生意祈福。”  
“哦……你看了报纸了？”  
报纸上说，财前博司的下一个目标，是要垄断洋货的入口。  
这对其他商人来说当然是个坏消息，但是经过报纸的包装，他的行为就变成了了超越了官府海关的职责，成为了卡住舶来品入侵国内市场的第一道防线，是一件好事。  
财前朝他的父亲点头，他的父亲欣慰地点了点头，不知道是不是在为他们兄弟情深而感到了高兴。  
随后，他的父亲又问了一句：“要不要我多添几个仆从给你？”  
“不用了，让司机送我过去就行了。四天王寺平时香火鼎盛，要是带太多人去了，会引起骚动的。我可不想因为我的招摇给财前家蒙羞。”  
最后那句话是故意说给他的父亲听的，虽然逆耳，但他的父亲也无言以对。  
最后，财前一个随从都没带，上了专属于财前家的房车，然后车开往了位于大阪心脏地带的四天王寺。

四天王寺很灵验，多半大阪的信徒都喜欢去。  
寺庙财前当然也去过，但是老女仆今子从来没有带过财前去过四天王寺。以前财前从来没有想过个中原因，他甚至没把这么一个地方放在心上过，但是今子说完了他的母亲有埋藏金藏在了四天王寺之后，他终于明白过来为什么今子从来都不跟他提到过四天王寺。  
这笔埋藏金需要很巧妙的时间出现，太早或者太晚都不行，而现在正是最恰当的时机。  
财前来到了四天王寺，却没在寺庙前和寺庙中庭多逗留。这都是信众长待的地方，不是适合藏着秘密之地。  
他没有询问寺庙中的和尚，直接穿越了门关，去到了后庭。  
后庭理应不是待客的地方，不过也没人来拦阻他。  
财前听到了小孩在嬉闹玩耍的声音，突然想起了四天王寺一直有收留孤儿的传统，这些大概就是四天王寺一直在照顾的孩子吧。这些孩子长大后要不离开寺庙出去独自谋生，要不留在寺庙成为修行僧，生活也不会有什么大的起色。没有今子的话，财前恐怕也是早早丢到这么一个地方长大的。  
在后庭，财前果然找到了一棵高大的菩提树。  
菩提对于佛家来说是圣树，他的母亲当时埋藏了东西在这下面，估计四天王寺的主持是知道的。

“银——、有看见扫帚吗？”  
听到了有些熟悉的声音，财前回头，刚好看见忍足谦也从后室走了出来。  
两个人同时看到了对方，面面相觑了半响。早些天见面的时候是晚上，对方的容貌都看不太清楚，现在大白天，倒可以看得一清二楚了。看见了忍足谦也那双深蓝色的眸子之后，财前才想起来这是在剧院见过的那个人。他们原来早就有一面之缘了，现在是第三次见面吧，这样莫名其妙的缘分让财前内心感到了一丝神奇。  
“啊、是今子夫人的少爷！”谦也先从静默中反应过来，大叫了起来。  
财前捂住了一边耳朵，“你别这么大声。”  
“抱歉抱歉。”谦也不好意思地挠挠头，脸都红了一些。  
财前没好气地看着他，这人连自己姓财前都不知道，一直喊着“少爷”、“少爷”的，到底是没人告诉他自己是谁，还是他神经大条到漠不关心？  
“对了，这个、要还给你。”  
谦也咚咚咚地跑了过来，拉起了财前的手，将前些天那个钱袋放回到财前手中。  
里面还是沉甸甸的钱币。  
“钱币我已经清洗过几遍了，白石也说应该已经把上面抹的毒给洗掉了，你可以放心拿回去了。”  
“……”，财前瞪大了眼睛，“这上面有毒？”  
财前的确才知道。他把这袋钱给谦也，真的单纯是出于自己不想要，也不可能就这样扔掉，于是想着做个顺水人情塞给他的。不过更让他意外的是，忍足谦也并没有觉得自己将有毒的钱币给他是想要加害于他。  
“毒物已经被洗掉了，所以放心吧。”  
谦也拍了拍财前的肩膀，搞得好像就是要他安心下来一样。  
“开什么玩笑，这种情况又怎么可以安心下来啊”、财前在心中嘟囔。  
“你就没想过这上面为什么会有毒吗？试图把这袋钱币给我的人，都有要杀我的嫌疑，当然，我把这袋钱币给你了，我也有想要杀害你的嫌疑。”  
“唔……”  
谦也脸有难色，似乎不知道要怎么回答他。  
“你是怎么想的？”  
“我不觉得你想害我。”  
仅仅而已。谦也也不知道谁要害眼前的这位少爷，他能知道的，就是眼前这位少爷并不是想要害死自己。当然，这个结论也遭到过白石的质疑，比起想法单纯直接的谦也，白石显然考虑得更多，不过他并没有完全把自己的顾虑说给谦也听。  
财前揉了揉自己的太阳穴，然后抬起头，凌厉地盯着他。  
“你知道我是谁吗？”  
“……谁家的少爷？”  
“我姓财前。”财前吐出了没有感情的话，“我叫财前光。”  
眼前的人就是财前家的二少爷。  
谦也的瞳孔一直在摇晃，微张的嘴唇吐了很轻的声音。  
“……藏。”


	5. Chapter 5

幕五

“啊？”  
财前听到了他的呢喃。  
谦也恍恍惚惚地伸出手想要捉住他，被财前眼疾手快躲开。然后，谦也的眼神就变成了不解、以及难受。  
财前蹙起眉头，“你认错人了？”  
谦也抿住了唇，似乎在强忍着自己的情绪。  
财前看到他的手在抖。“莫名其妙”、财前在心理嘟囔。  
“……对不起，我可能认错人了。”  
谦也把手收了回去，并藏在了身后。  
“喂，你认识这家寺庙的主持吗？”  
“你说银吗？”  
“带我去见他。”  
财前直接向他命令道。

石田银是四天王寺历年来最年轻的主持，但是任谁看见他，都不会对他的修为有所质疑。  
“银，有位先生想要见你。”  
谦也带着财前进了内厅，那一般是信众没法进到去的房间。  
财前也有些好奇，为什么忍足谦也可以随意在这种地方出入？他跟四天王寺之间到底有着什么样的关系？脑子里闪过这些疑问之后，他随即又想到，忍足谦也与四天王寺是否又可以为自己所利用？他看着忍足谦也的侧脸想了一大堆，对方完全没有察觉，直到谦也转过头来打算跟他说话，谦也才发现他不寻常的视线。  
“财前少爷？我的脸有什么吗？”谦也因为他的视线摸了一下自己的脸颊。  
“……没什么，我刚才想东西出神了。”  
财前的说辞似乎又让谦也的心在动摇，望着财前的眼神又变回了那种说不出的怀念与期待。  
“是不是终于认出来了”、总觉得他在想这样的事情。忍足谦也把他认作一个别的什么人了，或者有机会可以问问到底是什么回事吧，现在他没那种悠闲的心情来跟忍足谦也这个人进行什么无聊并且没有任何作用的交流。  
内厅里的门被人轻轻推开，穿着僧袍的石田银看见了门外的两人，露出了笑容。  
“谦也施主，这位是？”  
“他是财前。”  
财前。大阪不会有不认识姓财前的人的，本来财前就是一个生僻少见的姓氏，只要说出这个姓，基本上就能明白过来对方的身份地位了，从年纪上来看，应该就是城中传闻很多的那位“二少爷”吧。  
石田银的眼睛睁得很大，随后，他闭上了眼睛，念了一声佛号。  
“你终究还是来了。”

* * *

内厅的门被关上了，财前回头看了一下外面，外面的确确保了没有人影。  
“财前施主，不会有人听到我们说话的，请放心。”  
财前并没有把头转过去看着石田银，仍然望着关着的拉门的他说：“谦也医生呢？”  
“他会适当回避。”  
需要他离场吗？因为想到了忍足谦也有可能为自己所用，财前反而觉得被他知道这场对话也没什么关系。  
刚才他就在想，现在的他是完全从零开始起步，没有亲信、更加没有帮手，财前家二少爷这个身份只不过是一个没有任何作用的名头，如果他需要建立起属于自己的势力地位，他必须要有人给予他帮助，但是他根本没有这样的人选。财前家把他的交际圈限制得太死了，仆从没有可以相信的，而财前家以外的人他不能接触，也不敢轻信。在他能够接触到的人当中，忍足谦也是唯一不一样的，虽然他们之间的关系还不深，但是财前很清晰地明白到他并不是一个心机很重的人，这样的人反而不会有异心和私心，驱役他为自己做事说不定能得到什么意料之外的好结果。至少财前明白，忍足谦也在现阶段可以利用，但是能用到什么程序，他还需要了解更深入一些。  
“财前施主？”  
“说正事之前我想问一些题外话。”  
“请说。”  
“忍足谦也和你们有什么关系？”  
“啊……”石田银是真的没有想到财前首先的问题是这个，他愣了一下，然后才说，“忍足家一直都有为四天王寺的孩子进行义诊，谦也在很小的时候就经常跟随他的父亲到四天王寺来，如今他也在代替他的父亲给孩子们看病。”  
原来是这样、这样反而很符合财前对他的印象。  
果然，忍足谦也是个可以利用的人。  
“财前施主，”石田银双手合十，“你来此，是为了你的母亲吧。”  
“嗯，我的母亲在四天王寺的菩提树下埋了埋藏金，是有这件事吗？”  
“没错。财前夫人也交代过你的到来，不过……”  
“不过？”  
“不过……不是当下。”  
“不是现在？那是什么时候？”  
“……”  
石田银沉默了，这让财前更加觉得奇怪了。  
“为什么不说话？”  
“这些话是先师临终前叮嘱过我的，当时你的母亲是对先师说，我并没有亲耳听闻。财前施主，可能我这样说你会觉得有些匪夷所思……你的母亲当时交代是说，谦也找回了‘藏’之后，你才会来寻得那些埋藏金。”  
的确就像石田银预先作出的提醒那样，这话很匪夷所思。  
留下这么一句话，就是说他的母亲知道忍足谦也。可是那时候的忍足谦也才多大啊，怎么算他当时都还是个孩童吧，为什么埋藏金会跟他有关系？还有就是，“藏”又是谁？同样的名字，刚才忍足谦也也提到了，而且忍足谦也还把他误认为是这个“藏”了。  
思考了片刻，财前才问了问题。  
“‘藏’是谁？”  
石田银合掌，轻吁了一声。  
“他曾经是本寺照顾过的一名无名无姓的孤儿，先师给他取了个名字叫‘藏’。”  
“那他现在去哪里了？”  
“大约十五年前被他的父母寻得，认回去了。”  
“他跟忍足谦也又和我来不来找我母亲的遗物有什么关系？”  
“这……”石田银似乎有什么难言之隐，“我也不得而知。”  
财前在沉默中理着刚才的话的思绪。  
“挖出这些金之后，我想和忍足谦也单独说话。”

* * *

财前的母亲在菩提树下埋了足足十斤黄金。  
这当然和财前家拥有的财富不能比，但对现阶段的财前来说已经足够了。  
财前与主持石田银商讨，他不会一次取用这批黄金，剩下的黄金会毫无保留地存放在四天王寺中。四天王寺值得信任，这些僧人如果觊觎着这些黄金的话，早就私吞了，既然能好好保存了十年以上，就说明他们的确不贪这些财物，那么继续交给他们保管也没什么问题。况且，这些本质上是黑金，财前也无法将这些金带回到家中。  
交代好所有事情之后，石田银带着财前到了孩子们经常玩耍的那片后院，谦也果然就在那里。  
财前隔得远远地看着谦也跟那些孩子玩得不可开交。为了能和那些年幼的孩童好好交流，谦也甚至半跪在地上，尽量跟他们的视线持平。  
一个看上起只有七、八岁的小男孩紧紧地抱住了谦也的手臂，撒娇着说：“谦也哥哥，如果我发烧了，你是不是就不会走了。”  
谦也笑着揉揉他的头发，“哥哥一定会好好照顾健平的。可是健平要快点好起来哦，不然大家都会担心你的。”  
“如果谦也哥哥能不走的话，我宁愿发烧发一辈子。”  
“谦也哥哥呢，更希望健平可以健健康康地长大哦。”  
“那我长大了是不是就可以跟谦也哥哥一直在一起？”  
“健平要努力长大，成为可以独当一面的男子汉。这样谦也哥哥就会很开心了。”  
那个小男孩一直紧紧抱住谦也，财前看得没由来的一阵心烦意乱。  
“就会粘着人的哭包又怎么会成为一个男子汉。”  
财前一时忍不住插入了健平和谦也之间的对话，原本要说的话被人打断了的健平从谦也怀里抬起头，表情中明显带着敌视。面对变得像是被激怒的斗鸡一样的小孩子，财前也丝毫不想示弱，嗤了一声。  
谦也听到了财前的声音，连忙转过头去，“财前少爷？”  
“我有事要跟你说。”  
健平一听一头埋在谦也怀里，双手死死地抱住他的腰。  
“不要！谦也哥哥不要跟这个讨厌的人走！！”  
“小鬼头给我把手放开！”  
“谁要听你的！讨厌鬼！！”  
两个人莫名其妙就吵起来了。  
不是很搞得清楚状况的谦也连忙安抚着还不懂事的孩子，好不容易才说服了小健平，自己过一会儿就马上回来，小健平才依依不舍地放开了他。  
财前完全不想跟乳臭未干的小鬼打交道，一可以摆脱，转身就走根本不留情面。  
因为财前走得实在太急 了，谦也跪久了的双腿还在发麻，也只得踉踉跄跄地跟在快步离开的财前身后。谦也随着他再次走到了菩提树下，财前才停了下来。  
财前转过身，看着跟在自己身后的谦也。  
这时候谦也对他笑了一下，“你以前有什么想对我说的时候也喜欢来这棵树下面。”  
不知道谦也为什么要露出这样的微笑，虽然财前并不觉得碍眼，但是大概是意识到这样的笑并不是对着“财前光”这个人露出来，而是又是把他当作是那个“藏”，反而令到财前心底弥漫一种不快。  
“我有事要跟你说。”财前认真地看着他，“我不是在征求你的意见，我说了你就必须要这样做。”  
这大概就是他身为上流贵族的傲气吧。不过，其实谦也并不反感。  
“从今天开始，成为我的私人医生。”  
财前作出了不容置喙的宣言。

* * *  
京都到大阪的官道向来都非常繁忙。  
数天前白石收到了恩师渡边修的电报，回去了一趟京都。  
虽然说已经下了决心要将经营的生意的重心转移到大阪来，但万事开头难，一开始他还需要兼顾着两地的贸易状况。文明开化以来，传统医学也遭到了很大的冲击，大家发现用各种草药熬出来的药汤不如西医的片剂有用，社会上说弃汉医的声音也非常大。不过西药并不是这么容易可以买到，虽说国内已经有了各样的药剂研究所，而且还是直接引进了西方的技术，但毕竟是刚起步，品质和价格的问题始终拦在了普通人的面前，大部分人最后都还是只能选择传统的汉医药方，所以药材的生意也不至于就此式微。然而这只是目前的状况，看这样子，将来的潮流肯定是彻底抛弃汉医的，那么他这样的药材商人将会完全没有用武之地，日后他们将要何去何从，也没有一个定论。  
这是一个特别的时代。人已经可以坐上钢铁做的汽车了，很快，世界就要天翻地覆了。  
白石刚到了京都大阪两地接壤的驿站，便看见了川口先生。  
这是一次偶遇，白石没想到会这么巧合，川口先生连忙招待他到驿站旁的茶馆喝一杯。  
“白石先生这是回了京都一趟？”  
“嗯，生意上有些事情需要处理，所以回去了几天。”  
“一直以来都没有问过，希望不要介意我的冒昧，白石先生在京都生活了多久？”  
“大概已经十年了吧，具体的年月记得不太清楚了。”  
“十年来都在京都吗？”  
“嗯，因为恩师的生意主要还是在京都，我在出师之前也没有离开过京都。”  
川口先生笑着抿了一口热茶，然后将茶杯放下。  
“我也一直很向往京都，不过都是因为生意过去，从来没在那边常住过。白石先生在京都的时候都有听说过大阪的事情吗？”  
“如果说大事的话，报纸上都会说到的，当今时代，资讯不是什么很难得到的东西。”  
“也是呢，看我这头脑，还是年纪大了，这短短二十年间变化太大了，我都跟不上时代了。”  
“川口先生过谦了。在我看来，川口先生是一位很杰出的商人。”  
“哈哈、白石先生真会说话，要不是这里只有茶馆，我还真的想请你小酌一杯。”  
“以茶代酒也一样。”  
白石笑着敬了一杯茶。  
川口用力地拍了拍白石的肩膀，然后神秘兮兮地凑到他跟前，小声说：“近日的报纸，你都看了吧？”  
白石当然明白到川口先生的意有所指，也跟着压低了声量：“港口？”  
“财前博司能垄断码头，也自然少不了官府的默许，不过就凭财前家的华族身份，这倒不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情……理论上财前博司做的事情只跟对外贸易有关，但是商会还是有些不好的担忧，西药现在已经是大势了，即使国产药的技术已经跟上来，原料大部分也还是得靠国外进口。关东那边如何不好说，至少关西这边，命门已经被财前家给扼住了。”  
“风评如何？”  
“经报纸一吹嘘，还能有不叫好的人么？”  
当中到底意味着什么，将会造成什么影响，一般市民是想不到的，只有他们这些位于漩涡当中的人才会有深切的感受和理解。  
“商会打算有什么动作吗？”  
“呵，能有什么动作，大商人有不跟财前博司狼狈为奸的吗？会长前脚刚说了忧虑，后脚就被财前博司邀去了宴会，回来之后风向立即就变了。虽然都是商，然而大商和小商得到的利益就不均等，我们说到底也只能在夹缝中求生罢了。”  
“也是呢。”  
“不少药材商已经想着转型了，汉药已经大势已去，大家都挤破头想要经营西药，就算是进口原材料那也比现在好，现在不少人想巴结财前家，希望财前博司能从手指缝中漏点好处给他们。”  
“这样呢，”白石一直摆着一个看不出阴晴的笑容，“那我也应该为自己考虑一下后路了。”  
“白石先生，你不会也想巴结财前家吧？”  
“我这种小商人又怎么可能有途径巴结到那种达官贵人呢，所谓的后路，也不过是在我能力范围内考虑的事罢了。”  
“哈哈哈哈、白石先生又在顾虑什么呢，商人就是逐利的，往上爬也是人之常情啊，不需要害羞的，你要我说真心话，我也想要巴结财前家啊，那可是华族的人！虽然暗地里没少说他们的不是，但利益当前哪里还管得上什么仁义道德呢。”  
川口先生打量了白石一下，白石听到了他这番话没什么反应。  
是反感、还是认可？完全看不出来。  
可能是多心了吧，川口先生总觉得白石藏之介这个人深不可测。  
喝完了茶汤，白石放下了钱，准备先行一步。  
川口先生突然叫住了他，“啊、对了，我听说了你捐了一批药材给忍足医生？”  
“嗯，确有此事。”  
“你见到谦也那孩子了吗？”  
对方提到了谦也，让白石的表情柔和了些，“见到了，我和他成为了朋友。”  
“既然你们是朋友，或者你可以靠他结交上财前家。”  
白石的眉头微微蹙起，“为什么？”  
“说出来大家都不太相信，不过这真的、真的、真的是真的，”川口先生说了一串绕口令一样的话，语气变得非常浮夸，“谦也被财前二少爷聘作私人医生了。”


	6. Chapter 6

幕六

白石匆匆忙忙赶回到大阪，本来生意上还剩一些细枝末节的事情他都不去处理了，直接来到了横町，找到了正在营业的忍足诊所。  
忍足诊所只要在开业就人头涌涌，白石绕过了人满为患的正门，直接去到了通往庭院的侧门。现在忍足宗也夫妇肯定还在作为诊所的前厅忙得焦头烂额，忍足家也没有雇佣什么仆人，如果谦也不在的话，就没人可以来为他开门了。  
心底还是希望谦也会在，白石敲响了那扇已经相当破旧的木门。  
“谦也，你在吗？”  
门后没有声音，白石打算敲第二次的时候，才听到急急忙忙的脚步声。  
门咿呀一声被打开，白石看见带着笑的谦也，也跟着勾起了嘴角。  
谦也披了一件印了繁花的深红色羽织，跟他向来素雅的穿衣风格有了很大差别。不过白石觉得这样的谦也也很好看，红色很适合他。  
“白石！你是从京都赶回来的吗？快点进来休息一下吧。”  
白石随谦也进了屋，谦也精神奕奕地跟他说话，白石觉得自己一路上赶过来的疲惫都消失了。  
“路上有遇到什么事情吗？之前听你说要回去几天，我还以为你没这么快能回来的。四天王寺的孩子们都可想着白石哥哥了。”  
“那你有想我吗？”  
白石故意问出很暧昧的话，不过谦也似乎没有明白到他话中的深意。  
“我跟大家一样都很挂念你啊。不过可能知道你很快就会回来，心里有了预期的话等待的时候也不会这么难受了。对了白石，我们明天去一趟四天王寺吧？今天你从外地赶回来也很累了，要先休息够。”  
谦也带着白石到了自己的房间。刚进门，白石就留意到书桌上写了一半的信纸。  
忍足宗也说过的，谦也每隔两天就会给财前二少爷写信，尽管多年来从没回信。刚才敲门要隔了一段时间才有回应，估计是在顾着写信吧。  
“白石，要不要我把床铺好让你先小睡一会儿？”  
“不用了，其实我已经休息够了。”  
“那我去冲一壶热茶过来。”  
“嗯，劳烦你。”  
谦也兴冲冲地离开了房间，他刚走，白石脸上的笑容立即就消失了。  
他站了起来，走到书桌前，居高临下地看着那封还没写完的信。  
信封上的收件人写的是“财前光殿下”，但是信纸上的首称是“藏”。一直以来他都是用这样的称呼来写给那个人的信吧。不过白石猜这些信多半是到不了财前光本人的手中的，如果财前光看到了这些信，不会一直以来都没有回应。  
谦也的信、还有收信人财前光，都是那个女人安排好的。不过看样子，她的安排出了差错。  
白石快速浏览完信上的内容，然后回到自己的座位上，很快谦也就捧着放着茶壶和茶杯的木盘进来了。  
“白石，让你久等了。”  
“没有，谦也做什么都很快，这只过了眨眼的功夫。”  
谦也跪坐了下来，双手拿起茶壶倒茶。从茶壶嘴中漏出来的茶梗掉到了茶汤中，先是飘在茶水的上层，然后随着水流的带动，慢慢沉到了杯底。  
如果茶梗竖起来了的话就意味着接下来会有好运，不过现在看来，好运并不会来临。  
“我不在的这几天，孩子们过得好吗？”  
“你走的第一天健平发烧了，不过不用担心，是普通的热感，很快就好了。”  
“春天疾病易发，平时一定要多加注意，不只是孩子们要这样，你也要，谦也。”  
“哈哈、我可是医生哦，不会有事的啦。”  
白石的手指擦了一下茶杯口的边缘。接着，他抬起眼看着谦也。  
“谦也，我在路上听到了一个传闻。”  
这么说的时候，刚好谦也也直直地看着他，白石从他清澈的眼中看不出任何秘密，这样很好，谦也虽然也是会藏住自己的内心，但其实并不擅长说谎，想问出来的事情总会问到的。  
“什么传闻？”  
“你做了财前二少爷的私人医生。”  
他的嘴慢慢张大，露出了惊讶的神情。果然是没有预料到白石会知道吧，这个消息应该还不至于传到大街小巷都知道，估计他的父亲忍足宗也也没有听闻，不然以忍足宗也对财前家的看法以及对谦也行医的态度，他不会这么理所当然地让谦也真的去做什么私人医生的。  
“其实呢……”  
“我想知道来龙去脉。”  
“白石，”谦也小心翼翼地看着他，“你讨厌财前家吗？”  
谦也的反问其实也在白石的意料之中。谦也并不是不敏锐，大家的心思他其实都能察觉得到，外界的财前家的风评，市民间对财前家的态度，他身边的的人对他执着财前二少爷的不满，虽然平时不会刻意提出来，但他其实都心知肚明。  
白石是知道谦也真的把自己当亲近的人才会这样问的，但是这种亲近，跟白石想要的那种亲近有着本质的差异。  
“我呢，其实很少关心与自身之外的事情。”白石给了他一个看似安心的笑容，“比起财前家怎么样，我更关心谦也你自己的想法。”  
“唔、这样……”谦也低下了头，看着透彻的茶汤，“我因为担心父亲生气，现在还没跟他说。是的，我答应了藏当他的私人医生。”  
谦也对他说过，财前光是他认识的“藏”。  
白石觉得自己的心脏有点隐隐作痛，只好握住拳头，让指甲嵌进掌心的皮肉里，用这种微弱的痛感来盖过心脏的不舒服。  
“藏他虽然好像已经不记得我了，不过，他没有因为我和他的身份地位有云泥之别而疏远我，所以……”谦也笑了一下，“我还是很开心的。”  
谦也的笑容是真心的笑容，白石想让自己的心脏别再这么躁动了。  
“你是在哪里再遇到他的？”  
如果不是有人安排，以财前家的交际范围来看，财前光根本不可能有和谦也这样的普通人相识的机会。这么说的话，大概又是那个女人的安排吧。可是白石回忆了一下刚才摊在书桌上的谦也写的书信，从他的文字中白石没有察觉有任何征兆。  
“说起来真巧呢，原来藏就是今子夫人照顾了很多年的那位少爷。”  
那天晚上那个一脸阴沉的青年原来就是财前光。  
谦也这么一说，白石倒是能一下子把所有事情给连起来了。死去的老仆、有毒的钱币、本不应该离开富丽堂皇的居所的贵族少爷，还有名不见经传却被委托去救人的年轻医生，在那天晚上于山林的小屋中齐聚一堂，果然这都是被设计得密不透风的局吧。唯一是意料之外的，便是那个人没有料到还有一个看似与时局无关的药材商人在场。  
“他……不记得你了吗？”  
“嗯。可能因为是太久以前的事了吧，藏跟我分开的时候才八岁。”  
“可是你还记得他。”  
“因为我很喜欢他啊、啊……”意识到自己脱口而出说了什么之后，谦也的脸马上就像被火烧云的光映照着一样通红通红的，紧接着就是忙着解释却越说越显得欲盖弥彰，“我、我不是那种意思，我的喜欢是……是、是指朋友的喜欢！我、我……”  
“谦也、谦也——安心，我没有误会。”  
“啊、嗯……嗯嗯……”  
谦也根本不是担心自己被当成有断袖之癖的人，他是担心影响到了财前光的名声。  
听到他说喜欢“藏”，其实白石的难受反而舒缓了一些。尽管他认为的“藏”是财前光。  
“能见到很久不见的朋友，谦也一定很高兴吧？”  
“嗯……虽然藏变了很多，性格跟小时候也不太一样了，不过，我还是很喜欢他。”  
不知道为什么，白石突然使了一下坏心眼，问他：“那你喜欢我吗？”  
“诶……？！诶诶！？”  
“朋友的喜欢。”  
“啊……那当然喜欢啊，白石也是我重要的朋友。”  
“那以后可以喊我的名字吗？喊姓的话，总觉得很生分。”  
白石都觉得自己太过刻意了。是在吃醋吗？就是在吃醋吧，总想在输掉的地方扳回一城，白石忍不住自己嘲笑起自己的私心。明明要求自己样样都要做到完美，不要做无谓的事情，可是这时候还是无法强迫自己收起多余的感情。  
“可是……你也是‘藏’啊，这样喊起来会很混乱吧？我还是继续喊你白石比较好。”  
白石笑了笑，没有说话。  
“没在生气吧？”、谦也这样想，他隐隐觉得白石有些失望，可是从他的神态又看不出来他有什么负面情绪。  
“谦也，我有个不情之请。”  
“嗯。”  
谦也整理了一下自己的袴的下摆，正襟危坐，认真地听他的请求。  
他的眼神总是这样亮晶晶的，深蓝色的瞳孔里面像是藏了漫天星宿。  
“谦也，既然你成为了财前二少爷的私人医生，如果日后需要用药了，可以让我作为供药方吗？”  
“诶……”  
“你看，我现在也为忍足诊所提供药物，其实要是需要你开药方的话，财前二少爷不提出要自己取药，要你取的话，你还是要从自家诊所里拿的吧？既然如此，那不如直接让我成为这个供药方吧，不管是汉药还是西药，我都有途径拿来，绝对不会失职。”  
“唔、这样……”  
谦也似乎有些迟疑，他大概也在想要怎么跟财前光说这件事吧。看来财前光说让他当自己的私人医生，也只是提到了这么一件事，具体实行起来的很多细节，他还没跟谦也叮嘱过，估计财前也是临时起意，他也没考虑到背后的方方面面。  
这样正好。财前没有考虑到，谦也也没有察觉到，这是一个能让他乘虚而入的好机会。  
“我要得到藏的答复才能回答你。”  
“嗯，那我等你的好消息。”  
“白石，”谦也微微倾身，往他的方向挨近了些，“最近药材生意上是不是遇到了问题？”  
“多少也有点吧。你听说了？”  
“父亲说希望我能去学习西医理论，这是日后医学的趋势。西药将会是日后医学的主流，传统的药材生意一定会越来越举步维艰吧。”  
“目前来说还好，普通市民还没法用上昂贵的西药，只能依靠传统的药材来治病，暂时来说传统药业还不至于一下子会遭到毁灭性的打击，但是长此以往也不是办法，我们也需要与时俱进。”  
“藏的哥哥，好像拿下了药物的进口经营权吧。”  
“嗯。”  
谦也也注意到这件事了，只是不知道，谦也是怎么想的。  
“藏跟我说，他想要参与到家族的经营中。”  
“这种话，他为什么要跟你这个医生说？”  
“唔……我也不知道，大概就是想跟我说一下他心中的烦恼吧，不过还有就是，他也想让我去进修西医。”  
“去哪里进修？要出国？”  
“不是，”谦也转开了头，看向门外的庭院，然后又把头转回来，“国立医学馆聘请了外籍的西医教授，他想我继续在医学馆里研修。父亲也跟我说过同样的事情，但是继续进修需要不菲的学费，忍足家肯定承担不起来的。藏跟我说，研修的费用财前家可以支付，但是我不是太想花费藏的钱，这样总觉得有些不好意思……”  
在这件事上，财前光希望的和忍足宗也希望的是一样的，但是，他们各自之间的初衷和想要得到的结果则是完全不相关的事情。  
“白石，你认为呢？”  
谦也在看着他，诚挚的眼神说明他是真的很想要得到白石的意见。  
白石对他摆出了没有半分瑕疵的笑容。  
“我当然是支持你进修西医。你不愿意花费财前少爷的钱，也可以跟他定下协议，用你为他担任医生期间的报酬抵消学费。”  
原本谦也应该还是有些摇摆不定的，听到白石这样说，反而笑逐颜开了。  
“嗯！就这样决定了。谢谢你，白石！”  
看着雀跃起来的谦也，白石也跟着他绽开笑颜。  
然而谁都不知道，其实此时此刻，白石的心底蔓延着深不见底的黑暗。

* * *

财前博司最近招待密友的次数实在过于频密了，每天财前府邸的宴会厅都来来往往着形形式式身穿华服的男男女女。这样就是所谓的商道吗？其实还没正式踏入过商界的财前光并不是很认同这种虚情假意的交流，但是他知道这是必须的。  
虽然财前家非常大，但他们一举办宴会就会占领了大部分空间，财前也只能长时间留在自己的房间里，哪里都不能去。他可不想在他的兄长所谓的生意伙伴面前经常露面，到时候又不知道会传出什么闲言闲语，他的恶名已经够多了，他可不想因为自己的闲游导致雪上加霜。  
本来老实待在房间里的财前只能无聊地翻阅书本或者报章，突然间，房门被敲响了。  
当然是仆人要来送些什么东西吧，不过对方一开口，让财前震惊了半响。  
那不是普通的下仆，那是财前夫人贴身的女仆，平时一直伺候在财前夫人左右，寸步不离。  
“二少爷，夫人说想要与你见面。”  
女仆毕恭毕敬地弯着腰对他说道。财前听了她的话，心中的疑虑又满了几分。  
财前夫人深居简出，即使是财前老爷，据说也甚少见到她，财前光回到财前家这些年来，见到她的次数更加是一只手就可以数得过来。而且，他的“母亲”可是从来没说过要主动见他的。  
这位公主殿下没必要跟丈夫的私生子有什么来往，自然是不会相见的，这次的反常意味着什么？  
财前提高了几分警惕。  
“二少爷，请跟我走。”

财前跟着女仆从二楼的回廊经过，刚好可以看见楼下的宴会厅仍然灯红酒绿。  
夫人的房间在比较僻静的偏室，经过了长长的走廊后，已经听不见宴会厅吵杂的声音了。  
女仆敲了敲门，跟房中的人报告已经将二少爷带来，但房内并没有回应。女仆似乎一早就预料到这种事，虽然没有回应，她还是直接打开了门，然后转身对财前做了一个“请”的手势。  
房间非常整洁，没有繁复的摆设，也很安静。  
他的“母亲”穿着和服，坐在了窗边，脸上没有任何表情。  
“夫人。”  
财前说了一声。  
他的身份不应该喊她为“母亲”，只能尊称一声“夫人”。  
财前夫人慢慢回过头来，在看见财前的脸的时候，眼底的确闪过了一丝情绪，但是很快，又压抑了下来。  
“光。”  
那应该是她第一次喊自己的名字吧。  
其实不止样貌，她的声音对于财前来说也非常陌生。  
“我听说了今子的事……你一定很不习惯吧？毕竟今子是陪伴你多年的仆人。”  
“今子奶奶年事已高，我也已经做好了准备了。”  
财前这才想起来，今子是她的陪嫁女仆，多少对她也是有几分感情的吧。  
“光，你能靠近我一些吗？”  
虽然不知道她为什么会提出这样的请求，财前还是慢慢走了过去。  
一靠近她，她就紧紧捉住了财前的手，并将一样东西塞到了他的掌心之中。  
财前一看，是一把钥匙。  
“这是今子藏起来的，我想应该交还给你。”  
今子的东西？为什么是“交还”给他？  
“这把钥匙能开的箱子藏在你房间的书柜的暗格里，那里应该……对，放着一本《毒理学知识》，你去找找吧。”  
“……”  
“里面是属于你的东西。”


	7. Chapter 7

幕七

财前的书房里放着很多他本人根本不感兴趣的书。光是《本草纲目》就有好几个版本，一个版本索性全是汉字。这个家看样子也没人能看得懂这类书，但是不知道为什么就是保存了很多，而且全部都堆在了他的房间的书柜里。这似乎是他回到这个家之前就已经存在的东西，因为对这些书不感兴趣，他打开书柜的次数寥寥无几，就算打开也不会伸手去翻动，没想到这些枯燥无味的书背后藏了某个秘密。  
找那本《毒理学知识》的过程还有些曲折，那是本德语书，财前只接受过英语教育，在排除了所有他能看得懂的书名之后，他才在那些小语种的书中一本一本筛查出来。  
财前拿起那本比他想象中要薄一些的专业书，伸手摸进原本放书的位置的柜板，虽然肉眼很难看清这有什么猫腻，但是手一摸就能摸到这一块的触感的确不太一样。摸索了一阵，果然被他发现了缝隙。  
这就是他的“母亲”说的暗格吧。  
虽然不知道她为什么要告诉自己这件事，这当中甚至可能有诈，但财前还是很想亲眼看一看这葫芦里到底卖的是什么药。  
为了防止留下痕迹以及接触到毒物，财前戴上了手套，再按动机关。  
暗格很轻易就被推了出来，里面果然放了一个箱子，而且这个箱子的大得超出了他的想象。  
里面到底放着什么？财前研究了一下锁孔，那是嵌合锁，除了原配的钥匙，即使是可以调整形状的万能匙也没法打开。  
以今子的身份地位以及她拥有的财富，光凭她自己是绝对不可能有这么一个箱子的。  
财前顺利地将钥匙插了进去，十分轻易就将锁打开了。  
开箱的时候并没有扑面而来一阵霉味，说明这个箱子根本不是尘封了多年再被他打开的。  
看到箱子里装的东西，财前第一反应是“麻烦”。  
里面整整齐齐压叠了一摞一摞的书信。信件很薄，全部被压缩在一起了，要将这些书信都看完是一个庞大的工作。  
他随手拿起最上面的一封，信封背面什么都没写，翻过来看见写了邮寄信息的信封正面，实实在在地让他大吃一惊。  
收件人是“财前光”，寄件人是“忍足谦也”，邮戳的日期是今子被遣退的前一天。  
忍足谦也给他寄信？可是从忍足谦也的反应来看，他根本不认识自己。  
还没拆开信看内容，财前将这些叠起来捆绑成整整齐齐的方块的信全部拎出箱子。他从上而下一封一封看，全都是“忍足谦也”寄给“财前光”的，从邮戳看时间是隔两天就会寄一封，最早的一封是十五年前寄出的。  
十五年前的忍足谦也才七岁吧？字体都是歪歪斜斜的。  
这样实在太奇怪了。虽然说今子一直为财前家服务，在偷偷抚养财前光的那段时间里，她也仍然是在这座大宅里工作，能收藏到这些信件也在合理的范围内，但是十五年前“财前光”这个人根本还没回到财前家来。他是十二岁、也就是十年前才被他的父亲认回来的，那么这些信是十五年前的忍足谦也写给哪个“财前光”的？  
财前拆开了最新的一封，里面写到了那一天在剧院里谦也就在一层的观众席上，不知道“藏”有没有看见他。他继续拆其他信，全部信都是信封上的收件人写着“财前光”，而信里面的称呼是“藏”。“怪不得忍足谦也会在知道我就是财前光的时候会喊出那个名字”、财前一边看着这些信一边回忆跟忍足谦也之间有过的几次交集，如果他们之间有过这么一层联系的话，他在得知自己就是“财前光”的时候，有那样的反应就很顺理成章了。但他不是忍足谦也认识的那个“藏”，那个“藏”也不是真正的“财前光”。  
每封信的后面，都有谦也的期待。“希望能得到你的回信”、真的每一封后面都是这一句，这句话他写了十五年，等了十五年都还没放弃。  
“忍足谦也是一个不会背叛‘我’的人”、财前的脑海中冒出了这么一个想法。  
忍足谦也对“藏”死心塌地，也就是说，他对“财前光”死心塌地。在急需要培养亲信的当下，财前并不需要费时费力去筛选和培养可信用的人，忍足谦也就是现成的棋子。  
冥冥中好像都安排好了一样，所有“准备”都在今子死后出现了。  
不过，为什么将这条锁匙“交还”给他的是他的“母亲”？

* * *

专属财前家的黑色轿车驶到了横町，停在了忍足诊所门前。  
门庭若市的忍足诊所里里外外就像石头砸进了平静的水掀起高高的浪花一样爆发出骚动，大家都争相要去看清楚这泛着黑色的光亮的汽车，不知道是谁先认出来了车上挂的车牌是属于财前家的，高呼了一声“这是财前家的车！”，激起了更大的混乱。  
在诊所内的小诊室正在为病人看病的忍足宗也听到了外面纷纷扰扰的声音，也忍不住皱着眉抬起了头。  
有好事者跑了进来，对忍足宗也大声说道：“是财前家的二少爷来了！！”  
财前家的二少爷？听到了这个名字，忍足宗也心中的不满更加是升到了顶点。  
他的妻子忍足万里子作为护士一直伴随在旁，他偏过头，低声对妻子说：“让谦也出来。”  
忍足宗也的声音带着怒气，让忍足万里子不由得隐隐担忧。本想劝喻丈夫，但在看见他的眼神之后，忍足万里子也不敢多说话，小跑着去了内厅。  
谦也正在内厅分拣药材。这是忍足宗也唯一让他做的、能帮轻一下诊所的重担的事情。忍足宗也在前厅开完药方之后，忍足万里子就会将药方交给内厅的谦也，让谦也在百子柜前按照药方的需求和分量拣药。不是什么复杂的工作，其实以谦也作为在国立医学馆研修过的医生来说，这样已经是大材小用了。  
正将三份药材包装好，扎在一起，忍足万里子就神色匆匆地来了，谦也以为是有什么重症需要自己去帮忙，也跟着紧张起来。  
“妈妈、是发生什么了吗？”  
“嗯……”忍足万里子看起来非常为难，话语吞吞吐吐，“有人……到诊所来找你。”  
“找我的？”  
“是、财前家的二公子。”  
“啊……”  
谦也也因为实在太意外而愣住了。  
忍足万里子捉住他的手，将他拉了出来。  
两人到了前厅，谦也第一眼就看见自己父亲带着怒意的严肃表情，下意识的就往自己母亲的身后畏缩了一下。  
前厅里还挤满了各种各样的人，他们多少都抱着看热闹不嫌事大的心态看着这一切。  
忍足宗也正要开口的时候，听到了外面又传来了骚动的声音，本来挤成一团的人群从远而近让开了一条道。不过，进来的并不是财前光本人，而是两名穿着高级西服的高大男人，他们的胸前戴着刻有财前家家徽的铭牌。  
看这横行霸道的架势，别人传他是个纨绔子弟也不完全是没有根据的事。这让忍足宗也心中的厌恶又添了几分。  
“请原谅我们的打扰，我们受财前夫人之命，特来邀请忍足谦也医生到府上为夫人诊症。”  
财前夫人？所有人都感到了惊讶。这些人并不是财前二少爷派来的，因为谦也一直表现得像是与财前二少爷相识，大家都以为他肯定跟财前二少爷有什么关系，没想到现在却听到了财前夫人的名号。这位王族公主一直都低调行事，深居简出，从来都不高调出现在公众面前，甚至还有传闻，即使是财前博司，也甚少见到他的母亲。这么一名行踪隐秘的贵族女性，为什么会找到一个初出茅庐还名不见经传的年轻医生看病？  
连忍足宗也也没有料到这样的发展，他从一开始的愠怒变成了失措。  
“谦也、这到底……？”  
谦也朝他的父亲摇摇头。就连谦也自己，也不清楚到底是什么回事。  
“谦也医生，请。”  
在众目睽睽之下，谦也就这样被那两名高大的男人送上了那辆名贵轿车。

谦也还是第一次坐上轿车，看着车窗外的景物飞驰而去，他竟然觉得头有些眩晕。  
车驶入了财前家的大宅侧院，停好后，两名侍从在他左右两边，像是半胁迫一样将他从侧门带进了大宅里。  
谦也也听到了宴会厅的嬉笑，不过并不知道数十米之外的厅室到底在做什么。  
财前家里的奢华让他无所适从。他被领入了长长的回廊，走到了尽头，在一扇华美的门前，一名相貌姣好的女仆正低着头，等候着他的到来。  
将谦也带到了目的地之后，两名男仆就被遣退了，女仆用着没有感情的声音毕恭毕敬地对他说：“谦也医生，夫人已经恭候多时。”  
谦也受宠若惊，但女仆并没有理会他的手足无措。  
房间里的摆设非常素雅，穿着华美的和服的财前夫人仍然坐在窗边，窗外的阳光洒在她的身上，给她铺上了一层好看的色调。  
女仆关上了门，退到了夫人的身侧。  
“忍足医生。”  
夫人开口唤了他一声，谦也更加不知道自己该如何自处了。  
“不必紧张，一切如常便是。”财前夫人仔细地打量着谦也的面容，但是她的眼神并不像是第一次看见他，那双眼睛里写满了一种怀念的情绪，“忍足医生，靠近我一些。”  
“啊、……我知道了。”  
谦也小心翼翼地走过去，财前夫人朝他伸出了手，拉起了和服的袖子，露出了白皙的手腕。  
“先为我诊症吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
女仆为他搬来了一张椅子，还有一张茶几，让财前夫人的手平放在茶几上。  
谦也摸上她的脉搏，原本还有些拘谨的表情慢慢变成了一种微微的忧虑。  
“夫人，能让我看看你的眼睛吗？”  
“嗯。”  
谦也凑近了过去，用手翻开了她的眼睑。  
接着，谦也又检查了几个部位，表情变得越来越凝重。  
“忍足医生。”  
“财前夫人……您忍受这种情况多久了？”  
听到这句话，她反而露出了一个温和的微笑。  
“你果然没有让我失望，忍足医生。”  
“诶……”  
“我的情况，你已经看出来了。”  
“难道说、您其实知道……”  
“忍足医生能猜出是什么样的毒吗？”  
她一直保持着笑容，让谦也有些不知所措。  
财前夫人的身体有毒素累积的症状，当然来龙去脉并不清楚，但从目前能得知的状况来看，她应该一直接触一种毒，因为剂量不大，并没有对身体产生短期的剧烈的影响，但如果不停止接触这种毒，那么身体逐渐衰竭也只是时间的事。这种毒的毒理尚且不明确，是通过日常接触还是服食而累积的，也无从得知，但是从财前夫人的反应和态度来看，她是知道这件事的，而且还拿自己身上中的毒给谦也出了一个难题。  
“这种毒……并不能以汉医体系的思路去解。”  
“没错。虽然我也并非这方面的专家，但我知道，这并不是来源于某种天然的毒物，用西医的理论来说，这是某种有毒的化学物质……应该是这样称呼的吧。”  
“财前夫人……”  
“所以……”财前夫人突然一把拽住谦也的手腕，“我有一个不情之请。”  
“可是……如果是为您解毒的话，目前的我还没……”  
“不是。”财前夫人摇了摇头，“我的毒无药可解，我也不打算解，我接触这种毒已经有将近五年了，因为如此，我才虚弱得无法出门。我的身体已经枯朽，即使有了解药，受损的身体也没法恢复到健康的状态。”  
这是任哪一位名医来也是无能为力之事。  
即使明白到这一事实，谦也还是觉得很难受。他最不愿意做的事情，就是眼睁睁看着病人药石无灵，最后只能走向末路。  
财前夫人看着他苦闷的脸，眉眼反而更加宽容了。  
她轻轻抚摸着谦也的手背，“谦也医生，这不是你的责任，请不要放在心上。我邀你来，是有另外的愿望，希望你能答应我。”  
谦也有些意外，“啊……”  
“光目前还没被盯上，可是没人能保证日后他是否还能平平安安，如果他身边能有你这么优秀的医生陪伴左右，一定能够避免陷入我这种困境的状况的。我听说了，光说要雇你做他的私人医生吧？以你的性格一定不会拒绝的。但作为光的母亲，我还想多付托你一些事。”  
“……嗯。”谦也点了点头。  
财前夫人转过头给了一个眼神给自己的女仆，女仆会意，走到了一边。  
此时，财前夫人继续对谦也说道：“我希望你在光的身边，能做超出医生职责的事情。”  
“诶……？”  
“帮他实现他每一个愿望，这是我作为母亲的唯一请求。”  
女仆这时候拿着一个小漆盒走了过来，财前夫人接过后，打开了这个漆盒，拿出了里面一只银色的手镯。这只手镯上镶嵌了一枚深绿的翡翠，跟财前光的瞳色非常接近。  
“这是我能给出的唯一报酬，希望你不要嫌弃。”  
财前夫人要将这只镯子套到谦也的手腕上，谦也受宠若惊，拼命想要抽离自己的手，但因为财前夫人本身已经非常虚弱，他又不敢太过用力，害怕自己的粗暴伤害到她。两个人这样拉拉扯扯了一会儿，财前夫人还是成功将镯子套在了谦也的手腕上了。  
“你一定要收下，这是一个契约，若果没有这个契约，我根本无法放心。”  
“可是……”  
“忍足医生，”财前夫人凝视着他，“你不会背叛光的，对吗？”  
明明是这么脆弱的女性，捉住谦也的手腕的力道却是超乎想象的大。  
谦也愣了一下，然后才是着魔了一样，缓慢地点了点头。  
“嗯，请放心。”  
财前夫人重现了笑容，然后才终于放开了谦也的手。  
在不知不觉间，她竟然在谦也的手腕上勒出了一道红痕。

谦也来到财前家的时候没有惊动任何人，离开的时候也是。  
同样的轿车送他回到横町。期间谦也一直想要将手镯脱下，并不是说谦也想要反悔，他只是觉得以他的身份不适合戴着这么贵重的东西，要是被人知道这是从财前夫人手上得来的，估计要引起更大的骚动，毕竟这很有可能是王族的信物，但是谦也无论怎么尝试都没法将这只手镯脱下，这只手镯像是有灵魂了一样，认了他这个主人之后，就怎么都不肯离开了。  
回到了横町时，天色已暗，忍足诊所已经暂停营业，只开着急诊的窗口。  
谦也想着尽量不要打扰到家人，下了车之后轻手轻脚从侧门进去。  
“要怎么跟家人交代好啊”、一边谨慎地走的谦也一边意乱心烦地走。  
“谦也。”  
突然间有人叫了他的名字。  
谦也回头，在走廊的另一边是他的好朋友、白石藏之介。


	8. Chapter 8

幕八

“白石……”  
白石给了他一个令人安心的笑容。  
“那个、我……”  
“有关财前家的事，我跟你的父亲简单解释了一下。”  
“诶、那……”  
“我想可能由你来说的话，你的父亲不太会轻易接受，但是我这个外人站在比较客观的角度跟他解释的话，他会容易理解一些。大概这就是旁观者清吧……啊、谦也，不用担心，你的父亲对这件事已经有足够的了解，他不会有任何偏见的。”白石看着谦也，用着最平和的声音跟他说得一清二楚。  
自己的父亲对财前家有偏见，谦也这当然明白，一直以来虽然没有严厉的制止，但忍足宗也不满他执着要跟财前家二少爷通信的态度还是显而易见的。答应了财前光成为他的私人医生这件事也还没有机会跟忙碌的父亲提到过，结果今天财前夫人就直接派人来把他接走了，那架势还引起了不少的轰动。“父亲一定很难理解吧”、谦也一直想着这件事，在心里怎么预演都无法理出最好的思路出来解释清楚来龙去脉。不过还好，谦也也没想到白石这时候出现了，并且白石以局外人的身份帮他将这次“冲突”给“软着陆”了。  
“白石……父亲他是怎么看的？关于我成为了藏的私人医生这件事。”  
“稍微还是有些意外吧……也并不是很激烈的抗拒态度，他只是觉得，财前家不会真心待你。”  
听到了白石这么说，谦也悄悄将戴上手镯的那只手藏在了身后。其实袖子也能把这只手镯藏得好好的，白石看样子也还没发现，但是谦也就是非常非常不想被白石看见这样财前家的物件，然而到底为什么谦也自己也搞不明白，这种谨慎来自他的本能的畏惧。  
“那、白石……”谦也稍稍仰起头，诚挚的眼睛望着白石，“虽然我们已经讨论过这件事，但我还是很想再问你一次，你对我成为了藏的私人医生是怎么看的？”  
“谦也，”白石朝他一笑，“商人的天性就是逐利。”  
在白石看来，成为财前家的医生是有利可图的事情，所以他会赞成。  
“不过，即使不谈个中的利益，我还是会支持你的。”  
“诶……”  
“谦也，”白石直勾勾地看着谦也，“我会支持你做的任何一个决定，因为你是我最珍视的人。”  
听到了这句似乎带着柔情蜜意的话，谦也先是一愣，然后可能是真的直击到了他一直以来柔软的部分了，眼角也渗出了些泪光。  
白石本来还想说些什么的，谦也突然扑进了他的怀里，紧紧抱住了他的腰。  
“白石，谢谢你。”  
白石也跟着呆立了几秒，然后展现出更大的笑意，回抱了他瘦弱的身躯。  
这样就好。白石藏之介将会永远成为忍足谦也柔软的内心的那根坚硬的支柱。

* * *

虽然是有着血缘联系的一家人，但他们甚少坐在一起进餐。  
今天的饭后甜品厨师说过要做红豆年糕汤，平时不会在餐桌上多待的他，今次晚餐他特意留了下来，等着甜品做好。  
红豆年糕汤是非常平民化的菜式，糖、红豆、年糕都是市井人家很容易得到的材料，但对于过去被今子藏起来抚养的财前来说，糖只有在节日庆典的时候才会吃到，如果不是有邻居赠给他们新鲜打好的年糕，今子根本不会去买红豆做这么一道甜食，所以对于十二岁之前的财前来说，红豆年糕汤是一种奢侈。即使是回到了财前家他也不能尽情地放肆自己的欲望，为了不被别人捉摸到他的饮食喜好从而下毒，财前一直都不会对某样食物表露出特别的喜好。  
不过红豆年糕汤对于财前家来说，有着不太一样的意义。财前家的夫人、那位来自王室的公主非常喜欢这道平民甜食，当然，既然和王室沾边，那肯定是平民常食的那种有差别。王室知道公主这一喜好，所以每月从东京捎带过来的王室贡品里面都会有上好的米、糖以及红豆，财前家的厨师每个月都会用这些原料做一次红豆年糕汤。  
一开始的时候财前也惊讶过这位跟他没有血缘关系的“母亲”跟自己有同样的饮食喜好，不过后来想了想，今子是她身边的贴身侍女，可能对红豆年糕汤的偏好也是今子在潜移默化下影响她的。  
在等红豆年糕汤做好的期间，大宅里的餐厅除了财前还有几名仆人，就没有其他人了，财前不说话，那几名仆人也保持绝对的沉默，整个餐厅都安静得可怕。  
所以这时候，有脚步声接近的话，就会非常吵耳。  
财前立刻就听出了是他的哥哥财前博司穿的靴子踩出来的声音。  
“大少爷。”  
他进来的时候，餐厅内的仆人全部统一弯下了腰，异口同声说。  
财前也跟着站了起来，毕恭毕敬地低下了头，“哥哥。”  
即使再厌恶，这种表面功夫还是要做好的。他现在还没有跟财前博司叫板的底气，要往深层里说，他们的父亲早就把控不住财前家的大局了，现在财前家真正的家主，是这个比他大了十几岁、建立起自己的商业帝国的兄长。  
“光，这段时间一直没机会跟你见面，看来你成长了不少。”  
“是啊、明明都住在同一屋檐下结果根本见不到面呢”、财前在心中嘲讽地说，但是脸上他还是保持着不卑不亢的笑容，对他兄长说：“那是因为哥哥你太忙了。”  
仆人为财前博司拉开了椅子，他坐下后脱掉了自己的白手套，紧接着仆人们就为他铺上西式的餐食。  
西化运动如火如荼的当下，只有没有条件的平民才会做和食，像他们这种大家，能西化的都会全盘西化。财前当时为了学好西式的餐桌礼仪，没少吃苦。  
“今晚的甜点是什么？”从容地用刀叉切着盘子上的牛肉的财前博司低声问了一句旁边的仆人。  
“昨日从东京送来了食材，所以今日要迎合夫人的口味，做了红豆年糕汤。”  
“我都差点忘了日子了，对，今天要做母亲喜爱的甜食。”  
“待会要为大少爷也呈上一份吗？”  
“不必了。”  
不知道是从小接受的教育导致的，还是受到了社会风气的深入影响，财前博司是一个西化得非常彻底的人，在财前印象中，他的这位兄长即使在传统的庆典或者节日里都不会穿和服。  
“我已经吃完了，先回房间了。”  
不是太想和他单独相处，财前只好放弃等自己喜欢的红豆年糕汤，准备直接离开。  
然而，财前博司突然叫住了他。  
“光，听说你雇了一名私人医生？”  
财前的心紧了一下，没想到这件事已经传到了财前博司耳中了。  
不过，他本来就没有隐瞒的打算。小道消息总会不胫而走，世界上没有不透风的墙，只要发生了，就总会被人知晓的。  
“嗯。”  
“那位……是怎样的医生？”  
“国立医学院毕业的医生，出身自一个医学世家。”  
“能被你赏识的肯定也不是常人。不过，光是觉得家里聘用的家庭医生能力不足吗？特意外聘一名医生，恐怕父亲知道之后会有想法。”  
“他是一名优秀的医生，主要是总要准备不时之需。”  
“也是呢。既然光你信任那位医生，哥哥也不好多说什么了。不过……”财前博司看向他的弟弟，摆出了一个虚伪的笑容，“有机会我想见一见这位如此值得你信任的医生，毕竟作为兄长，我也怕你会遇人不淑，遭到江湖骗子的哄骗。这种事要是发生了传了出去，财前家也会颜面无存。”  
“请哥哥放心，那位医生是绝对值得信任的人。”  
“这样？那你有让他看过母亲的病吗？”  
看到了财前有些诧异的脸，心里想要的结果得到了，财前博司才装出关心的样子解释道：“光你不知道吗？母亲这些年来身体抱恙，已经很久没有踏出房门了。你作为子辈，要多关心长辈才是。”  
财前博司言下之意给他套了一个“不孝”的名头。  
财前心中当然有怨言。他有什么“孝道”可言，只要他的“母亲”不召见，他也没这个资格去跟她“亲近”。财前家严格禁止仆人之间在背后嚼舌根，他也根本听不到什么关于夫人的消息。不过财前博司说的“身体抱恙”倒是让财前留了一个心眼，至少他现在知道了财前夫人从不露面的理由是身体不好，而且看样子，财前博司也不清楚他的母亲的身体到底是出了什么问题。  
昨天他才见过他的“母亲”，也就脸色苍白了一点，人看上去比较虚弱，这是久居不动气血不畅的人的常态，要说到了病态的地步，似乎也不至于吧？  
对于财前博司话中有话的指责，财前并不想就这样坐以待毙。  
他用着谦卑的态度，说出了带刺的话：“是我疏忽了。我以为母亲不愿意踏出房门，只是因为不喜欢我。”  
“母亲又怎么会讨厌你呢，你是她的孩子啊。这些年来，你都没去看望过她吗？”  
直觉察觉到了财前博司似乎想要打听什么，财前笑着摇了摇头，“我一直都不敢去打扰母亲。”  
财前仔细地观察着自己的兄长，从他微细的脸部表情来看，他似乎很满意自己的这个答案。  
“他不想自己去见他的母亲”、财前得出了这样的结论，但还是有些奇怪，他跟财前夫人之间的关系根本不可能变好，他们之间本来就不会有什么亲密来往，但是他的哥哥却好像很担心他们私下有了什么不为人知的交集。尽管的确产生了这样的交集，他的“母亲”突然将今子的遗物交付给他，这件事背后有什么深意，财前现在都还没想明白。  
“我还以为今子夫人会努力修复你和母亲的关系，毕竟今子夫人也是陪伴着母亲长大的侍女，虽然她擅作主张，背叛了我的母亲。”  
财前博司主动提到了今子，并且用了很严重的字眼。  
“擅作主张”、“背叛”，财前博司估计也是想要今子死的人之一吧。  
“既然今子奶奶已经离开了财前家，我们就不要再讨论她了。”  
“是啊，母亲最后还愿意给她遣散费，说明母亲是真的不怨恨她，不知道她懂不懂得感恩。”  
“……”  
财前愣住了几秒。  
接着才反应过来，“遣散费是母亲给的？”  
“她毕竟是随嫁的侍女，让夫家安置总不成规矩吧？”  
那袋带毒的钱币是财前夫人给出去的。  
财前之前一直以为这是他父亲或者兄长安排的，没想到，最想了结了今子的人是他的“母亲”。可是为什么，她要在事后将他招来，然后将今子的遗物交给他？似乎好像因为今子不死，她就没法将那些信件暴露给财前知道。  
这一切的背后到底在引导着他走向一个什么方向？  
“光。”  
他的兄长打断了他的思绪，财前一回过神来，就看见了自己兄长那张和自己长得非常相似的脸绽开了一个虚情假意的笑容。  
“今子已经死了，对吧？”

* * *

“谦也施主，听闻你要到国立医学院继续进修了？”  
今天不知道为何凉风习习，看来不久就要入秋了。  
谦也跪坐在石田银的旁边，仰头看着眼前的菩提树。  
这棵菩提树有着太多的回忆了，十五年前这棵树还没长到现在这么高，那时候他和藏总喜欢在树下互相比身高，不过每天比，每天都是藏比他高一点。小时候的梦想总是这么细小并且简单，但是因为童梦是这样的纯净，现在回头一想，心中的怀念就像潮水一样涌了上来。  
“嗯，明天就要去了。以后能到寺里照顾孩子们的时间就会变少了，对不起。”  
“不用在意，你已经奉献了很多了。孩子们大多也懂事了，他们也会理解你的。”  
“谢谢你，银。”  
“说起来，”石田银转过头，望着他，“你找回了藏了吗？”  
“诶？”  
“之前财前二少爷来寻他母亲藏在寺里的宝物……他的母亲曾经对先师交代过，等你与藏相认了，他才会来到此处，找得那批宝物。”  
“……诶诶？”  
“很奇怪吧，个中有什么缘由，先师也没对我交代。”  
“这件事我完全没听过……可是、银，我跟你说……”本来想要说什么的谦也突然之间停了下来，然后摆了摆手，“……对不起，这件事我不能跟你说，是很重要的秘密。”  
藏就是财前二少爷这件事不能跟人说，他不能让别人知道这一个秘密，正如白石说的，这样会影响到财前光在财前家的存在的。  
“虽然我不能跟你说这个秘密，不过我可以告诉你，我找到了藏了。”  
“真的吗？”石田银思考了一下，然后问，“是白石藏之介施主？”  
“不是啦，”谦也用力地摇了摇头，“白石只是刚好和藏同名，他一直生活在京都啊。唔、总之我已经找到了藏了，所以财前少爷来找他母亲的宝物也算是应了他母亲的嘱咐吧。”  
“原来如此。”  
小孩子们突然纷纷跑了过来，吱吱哇哇地说个不停。  
“谦也哥哥、谦也哥哥！那个很讨厌的人又来找你了！”  
“他的表情看着好凶啊！”  
“他又骂健平小鬼头了！”  
……  
吵了半响，谦也才终于反应过来孩子们在说的是谁。  
“啊……！！”  
谦也突然站起来，结果脚跪麻了差点又摔了回去，但是他根本顾不上这么多，踉踉跄跄地穿上鞋子就往小孩子刚才走过来的方向跑过去。  
孩子们说的那个“很讨厌的人”果然就站在进后院的那个门关，跟健平对峙着。  
“不准你进去！！”  
“让开小鬼！！”  
在孩子里身材最高大的健平死活要拉住财前，不让他前进半步。  
虽然真的用上了暴力还是能摆脱这小鬼的，但要是被谦也知道了会是一个大麻烦，财前只能强忍住自己的冲动。  
谦也匆匆忙忙过来了，看着他终于出现了，财前多少有些高兴，但是听到他开口第一句是喊那个小鬼，财前的心情又一下子掉到了谷底。  
“健平！！”  
“谦也哥哥！！呜哇——他欺负我！！”  
健平放开了财前，一头冲进谦也的怀里撒娇，谦也苦笑着轻轻安抚他的后脑。  
“没事了、没事了，谦也哥哥有事情要跟这个哥哥说，很快就回来跟你们玩。”  
“呜……”  
“健平乖，下次谦也哥哥给你们带很多很多糖过来。”  
“……嗯。你要快点说完，然后跟我们玩。”  
谦也轻轻揉了揉他的头顶，“嗯嗯，谦也哥哥跟你拉勾，好不好？”  
“好！”  
安抚完健平之后，健平也听话地走去了，现在就剩下财前和谦也两个人。  
财前的脸色很难看，显然他现在很不愉快。  
他根本不想见到这群麻烦的小孩，但是他也没有别的地方可以掩人耳目的同时和忍足谦也见面，毕竟只有去寺庙祈福这个理由看起来比较正当一些了。不过，等他将谦也作为私人医生引见给财前老爷之后，他和忍足谦也的见面就能光明正大了吧。  
“财前少爷。”  
谦也顺从地朝他行了一个礼，财前的眉头锁得更深了。  
“你以前对藏也是这么疏远的吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

幕九

“藏……”  
谦也像是无意识地向前了一步，财前抬起了手示意他不要靠近。  
“这里面肯定有什么阴谋诡计在里面，在我弄清楚之前，你不能让别人知道这个名字。”  
“……嗯、我一定……”  
“过来。”  
财前下了命令，谦也一愣，然后也没有多想，就顺从地走过去了。  
当谦也靠近的时候，财前单手一把掐住了他的脖子。只是握住而已，并没有使上力气，财前感受到了他的颈动脉的跳动，而他还没意识到财前想要做什么，还是那样傻乎乎地目不转睛看着他。财前知道他眼中看着的人不是“财前光”，而是那个什么“藏”，尽管映在他眼底的景象明明就是“财前光”。  
“如果，藏要杀死你的话，你会怎么样？”  
谦也的脉搏很平稳，他根本不因为财前的暴力而惊讶进而恐惧。  
他接受“藏”对他做任何事。财前得到了这样的确定的事实。  
“藏他不会这样做的。”  
“那如果就是要这样做呢？”  
谦也柔软温暖的手掌覆盖上财前的手。  
这是一双医生的手，它肯定曾经用这样的温暖挽救过无数人的性命。  
谦也缓缓摇了摇头，“我相信藏不会这样做的，他做的每一个决定都是正确的。”  
藏不会做错的事，忍足谦也愿意蒙蔽自己的双眼去相信。财前光当然不相信这个世界上会存在从来都不会行差踏错的圣人，但是忍足谦也相信，他无条件相信“藏”，只要是“藏”想要做的事情，他都会认同。他盲目地相信着“藏”是“正确的”，那么，如果是这个“藏”作出的决定，他也会盲从的吧？  
“你会答应藏任何要求吗？”  
财前都觉得自己这样问简直司马昭之心。  
但是谦也似乎根本不知道他到底打着什么主意，也猜不到他想要听到什么答案。在他看来，财前家二少爷财前光就是藏，他在十五年前便分开了的……倾慕的人。  
“嗯。”谦也绽开了一个毫无保留的笑，“只要是藏想要的，我都会尽力帮助他。”  
没错，他想要的就是这么一个承诺。  
只要他仍然是财前家二少爷，忍足谦也就会对他的“藏”死心塌地。  
忍足谦也是在财前家的斗争中，他财前光唯一可以完全信任并且利用的棋子。  
那么，他就要彻底利用起“藏”的身份了。  
“谦也。”  
他的脑海回忆起那些书信，推测忍足谦也跟藏之间可能的相处模式，模仿那个他根本不了解的人可能会做的事。  
财前放开了他的手，从带着威胁性的暴力动作变成了带着柔情蜜意的抚摸，紧接着，双手张开变成了拥抱。果然，谦也很快就立即回应了他，双手紧紧地攀上他的肩，将头埋在了他的胸膛上。  
成为“藏”之后就能得到这样亲密的依赖吗？从小没感受过这样的亲近的财前，有那么一瞬间觉得恍惚。谁也没曾这么信赖地拥抱过他，他也没有试过这么放心地亲近一个人，感受一个人的体温。忍足谦也是不一样的，他是自己唯一可以全心全意信任的人，即使对于自己来说，他只是一件道具，但也是有温度的道具。  
在感受着对方的体温的时候，谦也突然用很轻的声音说话。  
“昨天你的母亲唤了我过去见面。”  
财前的身体明显地颤动了一下，谦也像是为了安抚他一样轻轻扫着他的背。  
“我是去为她诊症的……她被人下毒了，身体已经变得非常不好了。对不起，我无能无力，但是我想我应该要跟你说清楚这件事。”  
对于谦也来说，他觉得这件事难以启齿是因为他无法医治财前夫人的病，作为医生的他于心有愧，这也的确是无法宣扬出去的事。不过，对于财前来说，这件事就有着不一样的意义了。他的“母亲”找谦也看病，目的当然不是指望忍足谦也能治好她中的毒，估计她也早就做好心理准备，甚至连在哪天生命会终结都已经猜透了，她让谦也接触她，应该是想对谦也、或者说想对掌控了谦也的自己传递某种信息。最显而易见的，就是她想让财前知道，自己中毒了，并且命不久矣。  
“对不起、我没能帮到你的母亲，我有尽力去查清楚到底是怎样的毒，可是……对不起……”  
谦也的声音变得闷闷的，细碎的话变成了一声一声的道歉。  
财前倒是根本不在乎他的道歉，“她还有对你说什么吗？”  
“嗯，”谦也放开了财前，然后有些手忙脚乱地从身上找东西，找了十几秒才找出了那只镶嵌了翡翠的手镯，“她给我了这件宝贵的物品，说这是我留在你的身边的契约。”  
昨天好不容易才将这只手镯从手腕上摘了下来，想着要还回原主，谦也用手帕将手镯包裹了起来，随身携带。  
谦也将手镯递到财前面前，财前并没有接过，只是光用眼睛去看。  
他在财前家从来没有见过类似的东西，而且这东西也没有象征着财前家的家纹。如果是财前家定制的珠宝首饰肯定会刻印上财前家的家纹的，这是家族的象征，也为了防仆人偷去了贩卖。这颗翡翠的品质并非一般之物，结合下来推断，这恐怕是王室的宝物。  
他的“母亲”为什么要给只是一名平民的忍足谦也一只来自王室的镯子？  
财前没有接过镯子的打算，只是说：“既然是她给你的，那你就收下吧。”  
“可是……”  
“谦也，”财前打断了他的左右为难，“如果下次我的母亲再找你去为她看病，一定要把详细的过程告诉我。”  
“嗯……”  
谦也当然还有些犹豫，财前心底是觉得有些麻烦的，但他还是握住了谦也的手，让他的手心紧紧地包裹着那只镯子。  
财前本想要说些什么的，脚步踩到了枯枝败叶的喀嚓声破坏了他们之间的气氛。  
他跟谦也齐齐循声看去，白石藏之介就在门关的不远处，看着手叠着手的他们。  
“白石……！”  
“抱歉，我打扰你们了吗？”  
财前看着他没有感情的笑脸，想起了他是今子去世的那晚上也出现了的男人。就是谦也说的那个从事药材生意的朋友吧，名字隐约记得是……“白石”。  
谦也想要过去，财前一把揪住他的手，把他拉住。谦也疑惑地回过头看他，他若无其事地看了谦也一眼，然后看着白石藏之介。  
“你刚才听到什么了吗？”财前警惕地问。这个人不知道什么时候就在了，刚才他们聊的内容可能全部都听见了，只是因为不谨慎才弄出了声响惊动到他们……向来不愿意信任别人的财前作出这样的猜想。  
白石保持着看不出喜怒的笑容，恰到好处地解释道：“我刚刚才到，无意中打断了你们说话，是我的过失。”  
“白石、其实……”  
财前紧了一下捉住谦也的那只手，感觉到了痛的谦也闭上了嘴。  
谦也似乎不太愿意看见白石这么责备自己，但财前完全不是这么想的。  
“我还是先回避一下吧。”  
白石转过身去，谦也回过头用着恳求的眼神看着财前，财前莫名其妙一阵心乱，便放开了他的手，谦也立即就追了上去了。  
财前嗤了一声，将手插到衣服的口袋里，看着他们进了门关，消失在内庭里面。

“白石、白石——”  
白石转过身，看见有些焦躁的谦也。  
他笑着问：“怎么了？”  
其实他们说的话大部分白石都听到了。  
他们见面开始聊天不久，白石就隐藏在暗处，仔细地听着他们的交谈。让他忍不住暴露了自己的身影，是因为他们亲密的抱拥。其实白石也后悔了，他不应该这么冲动的，他应该更耐下心来听完他们说完该说的，但是躁动的心让他无法目睹那样的画面，他不想看见谦也这么甜蜜地和那个人相拥在一起。  
都是骗局，明明都只是一个骗局，财前光想要骗取谦也对他的一心一意，但是偏偏他不能就这样拆穿他。  
“白石、刚才……我……”  
“不要紧张，我真的什么都没听见。”  
“我……不是这个意思、我、呜……”  
“你介意被我看见了你们很亲密的样子？”  
“藏他、不，财前少爷他跟我……”  
“不用担心，你不会成为他的把柄的。”白石笑了笑，但那样的笑容没有半分温度，只不过谦也一直都察觉不到，“如果你担心你会影响到他的名声，那我反而可以很确切地告诉你，不会，相反，你让他的风评变好了。”  
“诶？”  
“市井里都在谈论财前二少爷聘请你的这件事，他们都觉得你是好医生，财前二少爷赏识你说明他眼光不错，之前对他那些不好的风评也逐渐有了改变了。”  
谦也听得一愣一愣的，还没消化得了白石说的话。  
白石走了过去，伸手揉了揉他的头。  
“你在帮你喜欢的人，所以不用担心，谦也，你做得很好。”  
这句话一语双关，既是说给谦也听的，也是白石说给自己听的。  
谦也的脸泛起了淡淡的红色，然后绽开一个开怀的笑容，点点头。  
“嗯！谢谢你，白石。”  
白石也回报了他一个灿烂的笑容。

总有一天，他会让财前光、以及整一个财前家都后悔今天的所作所为的。白石在心中发誓。

* * *

一批新的药材从京都运了过来，在官道驿站上接货的是白石本人。  
最近药材的需求的确感觉到很明显的降低，政府全力支持和投入了巨额的资金建立国内的西医体系，各种西药的研究所像雨后春笋一样冒了出来，只要药物能够低成本投入生产，那么西药进入寻常人家也只不过是时间问题。估计以后需要到他来接货的机会会越来越少了，跟品种繁多的中药材不一样，西药大部分都是体积非常小的片剂或者胶囊，对运输要求要低得多。或者等日后的规模越来越大之后，他还真的不用样样都亲力亲为，但正因为他事事都要亲力亲为，层层把关，所以他在行内的评价非常好。  
“哟，白石。”  
跟着货车来到的男人抬起了自己的草帽的帽檐。  
看清楚他的脸之后，白石勾起了嘴角。  
“渡边老师。”  
是他的恩师渡边修。其实前不久白石才到京都与他相聚，两个人虽然聚少离多，但毕竟京都和大阪两地相隔不远，他们倒没什么久别重逢的激动。  
“哎呀，怎么这么见外了，像以前那样喊‘小修’不就好了。”  
渡边修解下了他的帽子，跳下了装满了货的货车，悠悠闲闲地朝他走近。  
驿站这时候是交接货物的繁华时期，周边来来往往的人非常多，渡边修给了白石一个眼神，白石会意，立刻就邀请他进了驿站旁边那家茶馆。跟茶馆的老板低声交代了一下之后，老板便直接将他们带到了二楼的包厢里。门一关，果然立即就安静下来了。  
“大阪的规矩很多吧？看把你拘谨得像什么样子。”  
“让老师担心了。”  
“还记得我的原则吧？”  
“不进入大阪的范围内……但这里是大阪和京都的交界，还不算进入大阪的范围。”  
“可是约我在这地方见面，你也学会了不尊师重道了？”  
知道渡边修是在调侃他，白石露出了无奈的表情，“小修……”  
“好了好了，不跟你开玩笑了。我联系上了在京都的医药研究所，相信短期内就能供货，经营权可以全部都给你。”  
“不愧是小修。”  
“不过啊，这也是一把双刃剑。国药的水平去到那里，目前还只有动物实验，这么短时间内要进行合法的人体实验根本不现实，虽然国家太焦急了，投了很多钱进去，也给了很多福利政策，千方百计想要促成这件事，但是研发完全属于我们自己的新药还是不可能的事，而我们在复制国外的药的过程也只不过是人家踩下了一个什么样子的脚印，我们也跟着踩上去罢了，这脚印有大有小，我们会不会不小心摔一跤狠的，谁都说不定。这是人命关天的事情，所以，白石，你真的想清楚了吗？这东西到底是害人还是帮人，现在谁也没法下一个肯定的判决。”  
“小修，”白石的眼神非常凌厉，里面透着一种不容置喙的坚定，“如果要得到我们都想要得到结局，这一步必须要走到，这不是小修你在十年前就这样跟我这么灌输的吗？”  
“哎，你又把责任都卸到了我头上了。”渡边修挨着扶手，拿出了烟枪，放到嘴边，“财前家完全控制了进口药，即使还可以经营国药，市场还是会被占掉了不少的。我们现在是折中的办法，不是一个最好的办法。”  
“一口也吃不成胖子，我们也不急，不是吗？”  
渡边修吐了一个烟圈出来，房间里一下子弥漫着白色的烟雾。  
片刻之后，渡边修抬起眼观察白石的表情。  
“你在大阪怎么样？还习惯吗？”  
“还好。关西地区其实也没有什么太大的差别。”  
“大阪的景色和十五年前差不多吧？去过四天王寺了吗？”  
“嗯，经常去。银已经成为新的住持了。”  
“这样啊……老住持已经仙逝了？”  
白石点了点头。  
渡边修露出了有些遗憾的表情。  
很快，他的情绪又恢复过来了。接下来的问题才是他最想知道的。  
“那财前家还做了什么？”  
“报纸上都会报道的吧。”  
“不是财前博司。”渡边修用烟枪敲了敲案几，“我想问哪一个‘财前’，你不会不知道的。”  
“财前光似乎想要跟他的哥哥抢占地位，不过目前还不成气候。”  
“哈啊？他不是被财前家当吉祥物一样养着的吗？公主殿下会让这野种上位？”  
“小修。”  
渡边修的用词完全不客气，白石也忍不住提醒他注意一下。  
“以你的能力，你接触过财前光了吧？”  
“嗯。”白石垂下了眼睑，“虽然是通过谦也。”  
听到了谦也的名字，渡边修吊儿郎当的表情突然深沉起来。  
“你不怕当中有局？”  
“这里面肯定是有些什么安排的，我们只能将计就计。”  
“不怕牺牲谦也吗？”  
“……”  
渡边修放下了他的烟枪，坐正了身体，严肃地看着他。  
“白石，在你还是‘财前光’的时候，那个女人是怎么利用你的，你不记得了吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

幕十

“那个女人把所有人都当工具，你不会不知道的吧？”  
“我知道。”  
“那你还眼睁睁看着谦也跟财前家有了纠葛吗？”  
“小修，这不像你。”白石的瞳孔有些浑浊，里面有太多灰色了，“‘只要是为了复仇就可以不计代价’不是你一直跟我说的吗？”  
“所以你也要把谦也当工具吗？”  
“等一切尘埃落定了，我会好好补偿他的。”  
“为什么不直接说你就是十五年前的‘藏’？”  
渡边修突然转了话题。白石抬起眼，不带任何情感地看着他。  
没错，只要白石在一开始和谦也相遇相知的时候，告诉他自己就是十五年前生活在四天王寺的孤儿藏，那么什么认识财前二少爷、什么成为私人医生都不会发生了，谦也会直接断了对财前光的想念，他会知道自己真正倾慕的人并不是那个态度高傲的纨绔子弟，也会彻彻底底走上一条不会和财前有任何交集的平行线上。  
“你有没有想过谦也和财前家有交集都是那个女人安排的？”  
“小修……”白石用着平稳的语调说，“我知道你痛恨仁子公主，你要向她复仇，破坏她所有计划……你不愿意谦也牵涉进来，是因为他的牵入是仁子公主的安排，对于仁子公主来说这是有利的事情，你并不是真的可怜谦也。”  
被白石指出了心中真正所想的渡边修一下子哽咽住。  
没错，白石说中了，他并不是可怜忍足谦也，既然谦也是仁子公主的计划不可缺失的一环，渡边修想的就是直接将谦也割裂出来，让他远离财前家这个风暴中心。仁子公主失去了这一枚重要的棋子，她以后的一举一动都要重新设计，这样已经重重挫伤了她了。说到底，大家都只是把忍足谦也这个人当作一件有用的道具使用而已，他们对忍足谦也的不同态度，只是对这件道具的“摆放位置”有分歧导致的。  
“小修，将谦也放在仁子公主希望的‘位置’上，对于我们来说，好处大于坏处。”  
“……”  
渡边修侧过了头，敲了敲烟枪，将里面的烟灰给敲在了烟灰皿里。  
白石在跟他分析利弊，他无法反驳。然而虽然他的本心并不是多同情、可怜、爱护忍足谦也这个人，但他也并不是一个冷酷无情、唯利是图的恶人，眼睁睁看着一个人成为了扯线木偶，而且身上拉扯着他的线来自四面八方，可以预见等到这些线崩溃的时候，他将会“四分五裂”，渡边修还是觉得这样有违他的底线。  
他的内心有了矛盾，难道白石藏之介就没有吗？渡边修死死盯着白石的脸，的确没法从白石的脸上看到半点动摇。  
“希望你不要后悔，白石。”  
白石拉起了左手的袖子，露出了缠在手臂上的白色绷带。  
渡边看着他的左手，心也沉了下来。  
没错，他不应该动摇的。就连白石也没有动摇，他没什么理由动摇。  
即使把忍足谦也当工具也没所谓，商人的天性就是逐利，人的本性如此。  
“我不会后悔的。”  
白石用着冰冷的声音说道。

* * *

谦也重新回到了国立医学院，学习完全不同的医学体系。  
因为政府的主导，旧体系几乎已经全部废除了，医学院里只开设了西方医学的课程。两套医疗系统是完全不一样的理论，谦也相当于所有东西都要从头学起，不过对于聪慧的他来说其实也不算什么大的困难，他的外籍导师也经常赞许他的表现。按照现在的学习速度，能够基本掌握西医的基础应该是很快的事情，但即使如此谦也在学习的方面上还是有些焦急，尤其是毒理学，想要为谁厘清身上的灾祸显而易见，财前在看见他的成绩报告里面几乎拿了满分的毒理学，也一下子明白过来了。  
其实并不需要。财前并不需要知道他的“母亲”因何中毒，他知道了他的“母亲”中毒了并且命不久矣这个事实就够了。想要杀死这位女性的人实在有太多了，但这多少是还没牵涉到自身的因缘，不去插手独善其身其实才是最好的做法。只是，财前的确很在意这位高高在上的公主殿下为什么会以看病为由让忍足谦也知道这件事。她当然不是指望忍足谦也这个经验不足的新晋医生能救自己，她告诉忍足谦也这件事，本质是为了告诉财前光这件事，谦也是财前的工具，这件事她清楚得很。  
关于财前二少爷聘请了新医生的消息不胫而走，很快就辗转又传回到财前家里去。  
大约是谦也回到了国立医学院的一个月后，在餐桌上财前老爷特意问了自己的次子这回事，财前也没有多加隐瞒，将谦也的存在交待得清清楚楚。  
“哦……那是一位怎样的医生呢？”  
“父亲，请放心，他非常优秀。目前在国立医学院学习西医。”  
“我……主要也不是关心这个，这位医生是从哪里认识的？”  
财前老爷是担心谦也的来历。财前一听就听出了他内心到底在打着什么主意。  
“他之前一直为今子奶奶看病。”  
财前将今子搬了出来。这么一说，当中的来龙去脉很容易就能猜得出来了。  
财前老爷听到了今子这个名字，一时间也语塞了，半响也说不出什么话。他当然知道今子死了，但是财前知道他的父亲根本不知道今子是怎么死的，在今子的生死这件事上，实际操行的人并没有跟其他知情者有过什么信息的互通，财前从他的父亲的反应中读得清清楚楚，所以他才会在听到”为今子看病的医生”的时候无法厘清缘由。估计也还在猜测谦也到底是怎么涉及到今子这件事上的吧，他知道今子是他身为王族公主的妻子赐死的，既然如此根本不可能给今子有接触医生的机会，而偏偏现在存在了忍足谦也这个人，说明公主默许或者主动指导着这件事，他无法摸清楚个中的来龙去脉，思绪一片混乱。  
当然，其实财前也不知道公主在打什么主意，现在整理一下这件事，公主在当中把控了很多的事实显而易见。  
“唔……既然如此，他应当是一名好医生。”  
沉默了良久，财前老爷终于挤出来了一句话。  
“要让他为母亲看看身子吗？”  
“……”  
财前老爷的脸色一下子就变了。  
财前还装作若无其事，“母亲不是一直因为身体虚弱足不出户吗？兴许让他开点药剂调理一下身体，多年来的顽疾就会好了呢？他真的是一个非常优秀的医生。”  
优秀到一眼就看出了今子中毒了，财前夫人也中毒了。  
财前用谦也作为自己的道具，拼命试探自己的父亲，言语大胆。财前老爷当然能察觉到自己想来被隔离在家族中心之外的次子是明白到了什么，但是这谈话滴水不漏，该说的都说了，不该说的他也没说。  
如果不谈到忍足谦也这个人倒还好，不会给到他的儿子试探秘密的机会。  
财前老爷掩饰了一下自己有些失态的表情，“我一直有请医生为你母亲看病，她的身体并非什么大问题，足不出户也只不过是因为她不愿意出而已。你有对母亲的关心，我也很欣慰，等下次你的母亲心情好些了，我们一家人好好吃一顿饭。”  
“嗯，我很期待。”  
“一家四口一起吃一顿饭吗？”、财前笑了笑，这种对于寻常百姓家来说非常普通的事，对于财前家来说可是能掀起风暴的大事啊。  
不过，财前倒是真的很期待着这天的到来。  
那一定会是一场精彩大戏。

“财前少爷。”  
谦也毕恭毕敬地跟他行了一个礼。  
财前会在每周五国立医学馆的课程结束后去接谦也。家中的司机都清楚这件事了，每周五准时把车备好，等二少爷从大宅出来就打开好车门。  
周五的晚上剧院大多会上新剧目，财前挑这一天去接谦也其实更多是为了和他一起去看戏。这种事传出去又得要被说是纨绔子弟的做派，但是财前根本不在乎。观戏是当下的一个潮流，不管是达官贵人还是平头百姓都喜欢这样的消遣方式，不只是人在上面实时演出的舞台剧，还有从美国传来的胶片电影，在这样聚集了不同阶层的人的地方，财前能够在当中寻找到一些新机。  
例如在剧院里，他就得到了接触关西最大的药店主人樱川宏一的机会。  
樱川宏一一直都是财前博司的合作伙伴，他手上的进口药资源大部分都是由樱川宏一旗下的药店经销的，据说最近樱川打算将药店的业务拓展到九州等地，只是碍于进口的药物实在供应不足，这个计划只能搁置。  
财前想要分这么一杯羹。樱川宏一跟自己的兄长是纯粹的合作关系，商人只要有利可图就会去做，要插手他们脆弱的同盟关系并不是什么不可能的事。  
“财前少爷？”  
财前没有搭理谦也，而是对随从问道：“今天的剧目是什么？”  
“回少爷，是《雨月物语》。”  
“之前不是上演了很多场了吗？”  
“是胶卷电影版的《雨月物语》，是来自于另一个同名故事的版本。”  
“矶良没有了？”  
“是的，是完全不一样的故事。”  
同样叫《雨月物语》的故事不止一个。财前多少有些印象，不过那些志怪小说看多了都是那样相似的逻辑，同样的套路，记不清楚也是人之常情的事情。  
谦也很拘谨地坐在了他旁边。两个人都一起坐在宽敞的后座，明明位置很大，谦也却总是要往角落里缩，都这么多次了，还是改不掉他的畏畏缩缩。  
财前皱着眉头看他都快要僵硬起来的身体，伸手一把将他的身体扯到自己的身边。  
“靠过来点。”  
“诶！？”谦也望着财前的表情，迟疑了一下才点点头，“嗯……”  
负责开车的随从通过后视镜看着他们，财前睨了一眼后视镜，随从立即识相地收回了视线。

新剧院今天要放胶卷电影，座位早就卖空了。  
贵宾席仍然在二阶看台上，财前隔得远远的就看见了樱川宏一，这个老男人正搂着一个年轻貌美的穿着西式礼服的女性。  
比起自己传出来坏名声，明明这些才是真的行为不检的人，他们却还能保住上流贵族的名衔。  
财前遣退了随从，自己走了过去。谦也也不知道自己应该怎样，踌躇了一下最后还是跟在了财前身后。  
“樱川先生，没想到能在这里见到你。”  
“你是……？”  
财前光和他的兄长的长相非常相似，樱川宏一当然第一眼就对他那张脸有了印象，但具体是谁他又说不出来。  
“我是财前光。一直听闻家兄与你关系密切，想来我做小辈的也应该过来打一声招呼。”  
听到财前光这个名字，樱川宏一就想明白过来了，哈哈大笑起来。  
“哈哈哈，原来是博司的弟弟啊，我就说怎么看着你面善呢。”  
“樱川先生也常来家兄举办的宴会吧，其实那时候我就经常与你打照面。”  
“是吧是吧，你跟你哥哥一样都一表人才啊。”  
“能和樱川先生这样的人物交谈是我的荣幸才对。”  
“你这年轻人很会说话嘛，跟外界传言的完全不一样，果然财前家的孩子就没有不优秀的。”  
“樱川先生过奖了。”  
樱川先生的小眼睛狡猾地扫了一眼站在财前身后的谦也。  
这个会场里的名流都穿着西式礼服，而这个年轻人穿着一件发旧的袴，实在是格格不入，偏偏这个人又是“有名”的财前家二公子带着的，着实令人感兴趣。  
“这位年轻人是？”  
樱川宏一还是忍不住问了财前身后的人。  
财前侧过身，伸手过去将谦也拉了过来。  
“他是我的私人医生。”  
“哟、二公子，出门还得带个医生啊。”樱川宏一调侃了一句，不过他眼珠一转，又说，“既然这里有医生，那方便来给我的新夫人看看病么？”  
樱川宏一让他身边的年轻女性站近过来，但是她很明显不喜欢自己的丈夫这样做。  
财前给了谦也一个眼神，谦也有些谨慎地上前。  
“夫人是感到哪里不舒服？”  
“我哪有不舒服，你听那死鬼胡扯。”  
“哎，你就让这小医生看看嘛，说不定看出什么毛病来呢。”  
“哪有你这样的，没事还想看出有事来啊！”  
这老少夫妻你一言我一语地辩驳，樱川宏一可能给吵急了，妻子看他脾气快要爆发了，也只能连忙妥协安抚。  
“好了好了，看就看啦，你要怎么样看？”  
樱川夫人不耐烦地对谦也说道。  
“请夫人把手给我。”  
她将手伸了过去，谦也把上她的脉门。  
还是传统汉医的诊症方法，樱川宏一和樱川夫人心里都有些玩味。现在都已经是全套替换成西医体系了，还有谁会用汉医啊。  
片刻后，谦也露出了一个微笑。  
“夫人，您怀孕了。”  
“啊……？”  
“什么？你怀孕了！？”  
樱川宏一爆发出兴奋的大叫，一把上去抱住了娇妻。  
樱川宏一与前妻育有一女，现在女儿也已经出嫁了，女婿还不肯入赘到樱川家，他一直苦恼自己的生意后继无人，现在继妻竟然怀孕了，这让樱川宏一的心情一下子飙升到了极点。  
“太好了！！太好了！！樱川家的家业后继有人了。”  
财前也跟着祝贺樱川宏一，但是他留意到樱川夫人的表情看上去不怎么愉快。  
“二公子，你还真是我的福星啊，刚见面就给我带来这样的好消息。”  
“哪里，只是巧合。”  
“怎么会，就是你给我带来的好运气。来，这是我的名片，我们得好好交一个朋友，你的运气一定能带着我的生意更上一层楼的。”  
生意人多少还是有点迷信的啊，财前在心中嘲讽道。  
不过，对于财前来说，谦也才是他的福星。如果不是带着谦也过来了，他也不可能靠着这么一件巧合的事情成功攀上了和樱川宏一的关系。  
财前悄悄看向谦也，意外发现，谦也同样没有笑起来。以他的性格，知道有新生命将要诞生肯定也会跟着感到幸福的，但是现在完全不是那么一回事，倒不是说在排斥这么一件事，而是……他到底在担心些什么？


	11. Chapter 11

幕十一

财前并没有当场问谦也他到底在担心什么。  
很快电影就开场了，樱川宏一跟他的夫人的位置距离他们稍微有些远，跟财前打了招呼后便离开了。  
电影播到了小高潮的部分，音响正播放着倾盘大雨的轰鸣声。  
趁机，财前侧过了头，用只有谦也才能听得清的声音问：“在担心什么？”  
“刚才……”  
谦也吞吞吐吐，财前便有些不耐烦。  
“跟樱川夫人怀的孩子有关？”  
财前直入核心，谦也的眼神有些闪烁。  
“如果能为樱川先生把脉的话，这件事应该能更加确定，但是……这种事还是不做为好。”  
财前从他隐晦的话中明白过来。  
“孩子不是樱川先生的？”  
“以樱川先生的气色来看，要让樱川夫人怀孕是难事。”  
樱川宏一作风不正是大家都心照不宣的事情，若他还有生育能力，按照他这么想要新的继承人的欲望，早应该与什么女人生下孩子才对，也等不到现在已经年近花甲了还是一无所出。当然这种事情，男人也总会责怪到女人的肚皮不争气，而从来都没想过是不是自己已经有心无力。  
财前一下子考虑了很多。  
谦也为了这件事表现得有些忧愁。这是一件可能会导致家变的大事，皆因他诊断出樱川夫人怀孕了，如果他刚才没说的话，事情说不定能再隐瞒一段时间，现在他将怀孕说了出来，就等于将樱川夫人剥干净推到太阳底下。纸是包不住火的，即使现在樱川夫人还能隐瞒孩子的生父的事情，也不保证在孩子出生后、又或者在长大的过程中，被樱川宏一知道了真相。樱川宏一可不是什么善男信女。  
“你是怎么想的？”  
财前问他。在电影闪烁的光映照下，谦也的脸上都是斑斑驳驳的光影。  
“这只是我的视诊，误诊的可能性很大，所以……”  
“到底是不是误诊，交给樱川宏一自己去确认吧。”  
谦也吓得瞪大了眼睛，“你要将这件事……”  
“我是说樱川夫人怀孕这件事，他事后肯定要再找医生确定是不是真的怀孕的，现在的人已经逐渐不相信汉医那套诊疗方法了。至于你担心的事情，我不会管，樱川宏一会不会察觉，那也是他自己的事。”  
“嗯……”  
财前去握住了他的手。  
是在安抚自己的情绪吗？谦也深蓝色的瞳孔深处泛着荧光。  
对于一无所知的谦也来说，财前光只不过是在哄他而已。  
财前对着谦也笑了一下。谦也看愣了，这是他的“藏”在重遇以来第一次对他笑。  
然而事实上。  
他又怎么可能会善罢甘休。

* * *

春去秋来，谦也都已经在国立医学院提前结束了第一学期的课程了。  
财前光因为搭上了樱川宏一，现在也经营起了自己的药品生意，不过与他的兄长不一样，他控制的是大阪区内的国产药。他跟药商之间的关系肯定是樱川宏一在当中拉拢的。樱川宏一在经营进口药方面一直处于被动的劣势，财前博司控制了一切大权，定价、收益、提成全都是由财前博司决定，可以说，樱川宏一只能看财前博司的脸色，如果财前博司不愿意从手指缝里漏出点好处给他，他完全就是白干。是商人都不会满足这样受制于人的情况的，不过财前博司有华族的身份，而且又完全控制住了进口药的经营权，樱川宏一再不满也只能闭嘴乖乖为他做事。  
但是因为财前光现在产生了变数。  
财前博司的高傲让他忽视了国内制药业的发展，而财前光借着同样的华族身份拉拢到了大阪的主要药物研究所，拿下了经销权。虽然这离不开樱川宏一在当中的帮忙。现在的情况就是樱川宏一与财前博司的同盟关系因为利益分割不匀而有了裂痕，财前光横加一脚插入其中，樱川宏一在保持和财前博司的虚伪盟友关系的同时与财前光另起炉灶。  
虽然还进不去这个商业旋涡中，但即使是在外围，白石也能看得清清楚楚。  
财前光经营的事业已经初有起色了，这是由于财前光本人的能力，他没有多让谦也插手这些事情，谦也就真的如他安排的那样，在国立医学院好好继续他的学业。也就是说，他并没有真正把谦也当做是自己的心腹，谦也充其量只是他的一个吉祥物。也正因为如此，白石一直没有机会靠近这场商业斗争中。  
“抱歉白石……我不知道要怎么跟藏提起药源的事情。”  
夏天眨眼就过去了，入了秋之后天气就变凉了，谦也又再披着那件灿红的羽织。  
他们也已经习惯了在忍足家的宅院里面见面谈心。虽然因为财前光，谦也有不少时间都被占用了去陪他，但也总能有财前光顾不及的时候。  
坐在谦也对面的白石笑了笑，“没关系的谦也，本来跟你提出这个请求就是我的无理，你跟财前少爷的关系也并不是可以亲密到对他提出请求的程度。”  
“嗯……”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“我……越来越不知道要怎么跟藏相处了。”  
“你们之间是发生了什么了吗？”  
“藏他、我总觉得，他的性格变了很多。”  
谦也的表情非常忧愁，有很多话想要说，在斟酌，欲言又止。  
“你们在很小的时候已经分开了吧？因为成长的环境不一样而让性格改变是很正常的事。”  
“我觉得你更像藏一点……啊、对不起，你也是‘藏’，我这样说是不是很奇怪？”  
白石只是笑着，看不出情绪的起伏，“或者我跟你倾慕的‘藏’有种微妙的缘分吧。”  
“白石……！！”谦也脸刹那变得火烧一样红，但是看见他摸不清心底的笑容，又好像心脏撞到了棉花上，平复了下来。  
白石伸出了手，将手放在了他的头顶上，揉了揉他柔软的发丝。  
白石好像很喜欢这样安抚他。谦也一直都没有告诉白石，很久之前，藏也很喜欢这样揉揉他的头顶，然后安慰他，每次他都能感觉到安心。  
“谦也，你喜欢现在的‘藏’吗？”  
“现在……的？”  
“嗯。就是……财前光。”  
“要说出那个名字还是需要点勇气啊”、白石在心中这样嘲讽自己。  
“我不知道他在财前家遭遇了什么，但是我想，那样的大户人家，一定过得很不快乐吧。他私下里完全不笑，对着别人的笑也是违心的笑。我知道的，这样活着会很累，我很想帮他，但是我不知道可以怎么做。”  
“可是谦也已经做得很好了。”  
“诶……”  
“他一定会明白你的心意的。”  
白石去握住他的手掌，给予他力度，以示支持。  
因为他们是朋友，所以他们能够有这样的接触。因为他们是朋友……因为他们仅仅是朋友。  
白石忍不住加重了力道，被他握痛了的谦也发出了声音，白石才意识过来，放开了他。  
“谦也、我……”  
谦也笑了笑，轻轻地覆盖上他的手背。  
“谢谢你，白石。”  
他什么都没有察觉到。  
一切都还在风平浪静中，但是谁知道会不会是暴风雨前夕的宁静呢？

咚咚。  
是忍足家的侧门被敲响了。  
正厅那边是忍足家对外经营的诊所，一般都是从正门那边找忍足家的医生看病的，甚少有人会跑到偏门来拜访他们一家。白石出于私事经常来找谦也会走侧门，不过现在白石就坐在他的面前，到底是谁来了？  
“我去开门。”  
“我跟你一起去。”  
白石隐约有些预感，说不上坏，但也不是什么好的感觉。  
有什么将要发生，这件事到底是好是坏，取决于接下来怎么行动。

“请问是哪位？”  
谦也一边说一边推开门，白石就在他身后。  
门刚被推开一条缝，一只涂了红色指甲油的手就掰住了门边，一把扯开。  
谦也根本反应不过来，门被一下子拉开，眼前映入了一个披头散发非常狼狈的女人，她一抬起头，凶厉地盯着谦也，尖叫着朝他扑过来，白石眼疾手快挡在了谦也面前，将她的双手捉住，牢牢控制住她的动作，但是她还是拼命挣扎着，呲牙咧嘴仿佛要将谦也生吞活剥。  
“啊、啊啊啊——放开我！！我要杀了你！！忍足谦也——！！”  
终于看清楚蓬头垢面的女人的长相之后，谦也震惊地扑了过去。  
“樱川夫人？你是樱川夫人吗？”  
“我要杀了你——！！杀了你！！”  
她的情绪非常激动，脸也憋出一种暗沉的红。  
谦也往她的肚子看过去，果然已经高高隆起了。  
“樱川夫人、樱川夫人！冷静点，情绪太过激动会影响到胎……”  
“啊——！！啊啊啊——杀了你！！啊——啊、为什么啊……为什么……”樱川夫人似乎突然失去了所有力气，尖锐的吼叫转变为抽泣，身体慢慢放弃了抵抗，软了下来，白石扶着她的身体，让她稍微有个依靠。  
谦也的神情看起来很凝重，但是白石看得出，这是他预料过的事情，他看上去并不意外。  
“樱川夫人，先进来吧。”  
谦也过去也扶起了她沉重的身体。  
她现在背负着的是两条人命，这样的重量压在了谦也心上，完全不敢怠慢。  
将樱川夫人扶到了谦也的房间，谦也将自己的羽织脱了下来，披在了她身上。樱川夫人身上很脏，脚下也没有穿鞋，似乎是在毫无准备的状况下跑到忍足家来的。  
“被发现了吗？”  
谦也轻声细语，樱川夫人怨恨的眼睛瞪着他，但是很快，那双眼睛就溢出了浑浊的泪水。  
“你一早就知道了是不是？在你诊出我怀孕的时候，就知道了是不是？”  
“我……”谦也顿了一顿，他想要斟酌字眼，好让樱川夫人感觉没这么糟糕，但是如实直言的话，根本就没有转弯的余地，“我那时候只能视诊，不能保证百分百的准确，所以……”  
“所以你当时没有说出来，对吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“那为什么要等到孩子已经这么大了又说出来？”樱川夫人几乎要尖叫出来，“你要杀死我，杀死这孩子吗？”  
“我……”  
面对这样的指责，谦也不知道该说什么才好。  
他的确没有对樱川宏一说过半句，但是这时候矢口否认又似乎是为了自己开脱。谦也觉得这是自己的责任，但是他又责怪自己为什么没有处理好。白石在旁边看出了他的自责和纠结，知道他肯定想把所有责任都揽在了自己身上，但是这件事上谦也需要承担的责任又有多少呢？即使谦也没有将来龙去脉一五一十全告诉他，白石也能猜得出一二。关于樱川家的事情，他多少也是听说过的，樱川宏一的妻子怀孕了，是财前二少爷随身的医生先看出来的，然后樱川宏一和财前二少爷的关系迅速升温，是财前光设计的整件事，他利用了谦也，在这一个局里面，谦也只不过是财前光的一件工具罢了。  
“樱川夫人，你觉得以忍足医生的身份和地位，能够随意见到你的丈夫吗？”  
在谦也语塞的时候，白石插入了他们的对话。  
“你是谁？”樱川夫人警惕地瞪着白石。  
白石完全不意外她的反应，不紧不慢地继续说：“我是忍足医生的朋友。樱川夫人，请你好好想一想我刚才的话。”  
“你想要给他脱罪？呵，这件事又怎么可能跟忍足谦也无关，他看出我怀孕之后，樱川宏一恨不得把所有心里话都跟财前光说，一开始就是这样的目的吧？你们就是想要得到樱川宏一的信任，所以对我下手。”  
“我们……”  
白石伸手拦了一下谦也，谦也又把话全部吞下去了。  
“或者你将我们看作是财前二少爷的走狗，但是谦也的确只履行了作为医生的职责。樱川宏一会相信财前二少爷说的话，可不一定会相信一个初出茅庐的医生的话，如果不是二少爷在当中起了作用，谦也的诊断也不会有任何意义。”  
“白石、你不可以这么……”  
“请你好好想一想，樱川夫人。”白石看着她憔悴的脸，“而且，既然你找到了忍足家，来算账是一个目的，另一个目的还是心底希望谦也能承担什么吧？”  
“呵、这不是当然的吗……”樱川夫人自嘲地笑了一下，然后哀怨地看着谦也，“我当然知道是财前光跟那死鬼说这些鬼话，但是我的状况肯定是一个医生才能看出来的，他身边的医生只有你，你不是主谋，也是帮凶。”  
谦也低下了头，坐在他旁边的白石悄悄用手抚摸着他的背脊，试图安抚他。  
“樱川夫人……”  
“我已经被那个男人赶出来了，不把我和这孩子杀掉是他最后的仁慈。”  
樱川夫人已经完全没有一开始的戾气了。  
她只不过是一个女人，是还没出生的孩子的母亲，她一个女流之辈，在纷争中没有任何的力量，光是自保，就用尽了她所有力气了。她想不到还可以去哪里，娘家肯定是回不去的了，她闹出了这样的事，说不定她的父亲也会认为她有辱门楣，将她扫地出门。她当然知道真正的罪魁祸首是财前家，但是她没法报复财前家，也没资格跟财前家谈判，所以才会将所有责任推到了忍足谦也头上，企图让忍足谦也承担一切后果。  
“我已经走投无路了。”  
这句话，几乎是一句哀求。  
“樱川夫人，不介意的话，我为你找一个住所，你在那里安稳地等到孩子出生再作打算，如何？”  
“白石……？”  
白石给了谦也一个可靠的眼神。  
“我虽然不是什么大商，也给不了你在樱川家的奢华生活，但是暂时为你们提供庇护场所还是能做到的。”  
“这件事跟你无关吧？”  
“谦也的事情就是我的事情。”  
“呵呵……”她阴沉地笑了出来，呢喃着，“你也挺厉害的嘛，能让财前光把你当金丝雀养着，还能让一个男人为你做到这地步……”  
“……”  
“樱川夫人，请跟我来，我会带你到安排好的住处。”  
“那个地方在哪里？不会还在大阪吧？”  
“不是，”白石笑了一下，“是在京都，我的故乡。”  
“为什么要带我去那儿？”  
“我跟你是有共同的敌人的人，”白石的笑容像是用水墨画出来的面具一样，恰到好处的上扬，恰到好处的眉目，“你会在那里得到你想要得到的。”  
樱川夫人望了望白石的眼睛，突然低下了头，阴测测地断断续续发出笑声。  
“喂、”似乎是笑够了之后，她抬起了头，看着白石，“你叫什么名字？”  
“白石藏之介。”  
“姓白石呢……不错啊。”  
“樱川夫人，不如我现在就送你启程？”  
“呵呵……”她突然又把视线放在了谦也身上，“你还真可怜啊，忍足谦也。”  
白石挡在了谦也面前，不让谦也看见她此时阴阳怪气的脸。  
“樱川夫人，请。”  
“白石……！！”  
他们准备出去的时候，谦也叫住了白石，白石回过头，给了他一个令人放心的笑容。  
“我很快就会回来了，我一定会安置好樱川夫人的。”  
谦也欲言又止，最后他咬了咬唇，点了点头，千言万语最后只化成了一个应允。  
“嗯。一路顺风。”  
樱川夫人看见这依依不舍的两人，冷笑了一声。

她与白石刚出了门，确保了周围无人，在正式踏出忍足家之前，她转过身，笑着看着白石。  
“你猜到了吧？”她确定白石的眼中没有半分惊讶与波澜，“我肚子里的是财前博司的种。”


	12. Chapter 12

幕十二

“夫人在跟我开玩笑吗？”  
“啊啦、白石先生，你都愿意告诉我你姓白石了诶。”  
“这是我的本名，别人问到的时候说自己的本名不是基本礼仪吗？”  
白石保持着笑容说，一切都显得滴水不漏。  
樱川夫人悄悄翻了一个白眼，她的小动作都看在了白石眼中。  
“所以呢，既然能告诉我你的本名，你就是打算告诉我你的目的了吧？毕竟你说了我们有共同的目标。”  
“夫人言下之意是？”  
“别装傻了，我原姓是什么，你不会不知道的。”  
“我只知道您入籍夫家后的姓名。”  
“啊、这样啊，你就是非要我说出来咯？”樱川夫人一把揪住了白石的领子，白石仍然是那样的笑，让她心情不满到了极点，“我叫白石由寿（Shiraishi Yuzu），白石友香里是我的亲妹妹，你还打算装下去吗？我的好弟弟。”  
白石捉住了她纤细的手腕，并没有施加上力道，只是轻轻地拉开。  
“言重了，姐姐大人。”  
樱川夫人、不，应该是白石由寿瞪着她的弟弟。  
这是她素未谋面的弟弟，白石藏之介估计也是第一次知道他的“姐姐”白石由寿是长什么样子的吧，没想到一切会是这样巧合。不，不是巧合，既然他们能在这里相遇，就说明了都是冥冥中的安排，因缘的缠丝早就在不知不觉中缠在了每一个人的手指上。  
“你听到樱川就什么都知道了吧……我还被你摆了一道啊，藏之介。”  
“第一次见到姐姐大人的真容，我也非常惊讶。”  
“少给我装了，你打算把我送回到渡边修身边？”  
“将您送走的是父亲大人，我想父亲大人也不会愿意看见您因此回到白石家的。您现在还是名正言顺的樱川夫人。”  
“藏之介，”白石由寿冷笑了起来，“白石家已经名存实亡了，我们的父亲竟然还有脸活着吗？”  
“只要财前家还不毁灭，大家都有理由活着，不是吗？”  
“呵、呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈……”白石由寿抱住自己的肚子，仰头笑了起来，“你不愧是渡边修看上的孩子，真后悔没有早点见到你本人呢。”  
“这么晚才与姐姐大人相遇也是我的遗憾。”  
“那、那孩子呢？”  
“姐姐大人指的是？”  
“我说了你不要跟我装傻，”白石由寿的眼睛像是鹰隼一样紧紧盯住了她的弟弟，“忍足谦也是一枚重要的棋子，你不会放弃掉，公主殿下也不会，他注定要被你们这群黑心的人玩到死。但是……我看得出二少爷会保护他，你们不会这么容易得逞的。”  
“姐姐大人可能有所误会了。”白石笑了笑，“不会有人保护他的。财前二少爷不会，公主殿下也不会。”  
这一场戏还要对多少人演，还要演多久，全都是未知之数。  
白石由寿凝视着她的弟弟那双没有感情的眼眸。  
“那你呢？”她问，“你会不会保护他？”

* * *

“不是说了五点半到吗？”  
财前坐在了西餐厅的包厢里，看着姗姗来迟的谦也一脸不耐烦。  
他们约好了在西餐厅里面见面。之前是财前会让仆人开车去医学院接下课的谦也，后来谦也说这样在医学院里太引人耳目了，让他不要这样做，说了半天，好不容易才说服了财前不再派遣仆人过去，不过取而代之的是谦也需要自己在约定的时间准点出现在财前面前。在财前看来这是理所当然的事情，但是对于谦也来说却有些难办，不管是医学院还是忍足诊所，总有些事情会绊住他，让他没法准时按照约定好的时间来到二少爷跟前。例如今天就也因为病理学上有理解不了的东西而跟外籍教授探讨了很长时间，把约定的事情给耽误了，到了约好的西餐厅都已经是傍晚六点了，谦也还为此跑得满身大汗。  
“对、不起……”  
“之前给你发的电报为什么不回？”  
“……”  
财前看着他垂下了眼睑，知道再说什么都没有用了。  
财前之前在电报上要求他利用自己在医学院的关系和身份帮他进行一些样本的化验，样本之前已经给他寄过去了，但是谦也没有回电报，那条消息像是石沉大海一样什么反馈都没有，财前才会急着要见到谦也的。约好的五点半也是派的仆人亲自上门转达，估计他这一行为又要招到忍足宗也的不满了。  
不过又如何呢，财前也不在乎，他只需要忍足谦也为自己服务。  
“样本收到了吧？”  
“财前少爷……医学院的实验室的管理很严格，不是私下可以……”  
“假的也可以。”  
“财……”  
“我给你的血液样本只有一份，本来就没有对比样本，你除了做一份假报告出来之外别无可选，为什么不听我的话？”  
“证明樱川夫人肚子里的孩子不是樱川先生的血脉，有什么必要吗？”  
“没有这份假报告来证明，那孩子也不会是樱川宏一的。”  
“可是……破坏他们的夫妻关系，有……”  
“我让你做就去做，我没征求过你的同意吧？”财前挑起眉，“你自己说过的，只要是我的要求，你都会去做。”  
谦也咬了咬嘴唇。  
“樱川夫人……已经被樱川先生赶出家门了，我们不需要再……”  
“我让你做就做。”  
“藏——”意识到自己脱口而出了不应该出现的称呼，谦也连忙捂住了嘴，财前看着他的眼神更加深沉，让他的心脏变得很难受，“对不起……财前少爷……”  
他们之间的气氛变得很奇怪。谦也很不喜欢这样的氛围，但是他束手无策。  
“你如果不想‘少爷’来‘少爷’去，我允许你喊我的名字，但是你不可以喊那个已经不用的称呼。”  
“嗯……我会谨记的，财前少爷。”  
忍足谦也并不是完全服从命令的棋子，他有自己的思想，现在他的不配合对财前的部署产生了影响了，然而还没搭建起来自己的势力网的财前还没到可以完全抛弃这么一个工具的地步。  
“少爷……”  
“你刚才说樱川夫人已经被赶出家门了？什么时候的事？”  
忍足谦也刚才说的事情，财前现在才反应过来。  
目前还没有漏出任何消息，樱川宏一大概也把这个消息给压下来了。自己将娇妻赶出家门，背后的原因深究起来肯定不是什么光彩的事情，樱川宏一是一个很要面子的人，他不会让这么一个女人让自己颜面扫地的，估计不久之后，关于樱川夫人的去向他会给出一个恰当的解释，如果实在掩饰不下去，说夫人得了“急病”，也是顺理成章的事情。不过，既然樱川宏一没有走到这一步，说明樱川夫人手上肯定也捏住了什么紧要的把柄，让樱川宏一不敢轻易将她的性命了结。  
樱川夫人原姓白石，是京都人，在大阪举目无亲，她的行踪又是怎么传到了忍足谦也耳里的？  
面对财前的质问，谦也的手指悄悄绞上，想要掩饰自己内心的不安。  
“我昨天、见到了樱川夫人。”  
“她去找你了？”  
“财前少爷，我们这样做是在伤害她。”  
“对丈夫不忠的她又做对了吗？她没有不忠，我们也没法伤害她。还是说，你想要隐瞒这件事，让樱川宏一当冤大头一辈子？”  
“我不是这个意思……”谦也斟酌了一下，“我是想说，我们是不是可以有更好的方法，来解决这件事。”  
“世界上没有十全十美的事情。”  
“那至少也让伤害减少到最……”  
“你做不到，”财前冷漠地打断他，“我也做不到。站在我的立场，我帮樱川宏一我会有直接的好处，而我偏袒那个女人我不会得到任何的好处，商人的本性是逐利，你不会不明白的，那个跟你关系很好的药商没跟你说过同样的事情吗？”  
“……”  
隐隐约约中感觉到谦也是对什么东西失去了希望，财前意识到自己逼得他太紧了，只好放缓了语调，想让他轻松下来。  
“坐下吧，陪我吃完这顿饭。”  
“……”  
财前张了张嘴，然后吐出他的名字，“谦也。”  
“谢谢财前少爷对我的照顾。”  
谦也突然抛下了这么一句话，转身就跑了出去。  
“喂！谦也——！！”  
财前追出包厢的时候，已经完全看不见谦也的人影了。财前烦躁地挠乱了自己的黑发，心中有种难以排解的郁结，像巨石压在了心脏上，跳动也变得不顺畅了。  
这是什么病吗？医生能帮到他吗？可是忍足谦也不就是一个医生吗！？  
财前一拳砸在了旁边的墙上，手掌的痛还是掩盖不住心中的苦闷。

关于樱川夫人的花边消息果然传出来了，但是放出传言的人显然也不知道来龙去脉，估计是樱川家的仆人碎嘴泄露出来的吧。现在流传出来的消息就是樱川宏一与怀孕的夫人因为琐事吵架，夫人一怒之下回了娘家。财前也是顺着这条消息才打听到樱川夫人的娘家也并非什么等闲之辈，本来看她这么年轻却要下嫁给一个年过半百的老男人，还以为她是什么不光彩的出身为了往上爬而委身给樱川宏一。  
樱川夫人的原名是白石由寿，是京都白石家的长女。白石家是有名的药材商，樱川宏一是掌握了关西的大部分药物渠道的销售商，两家人自然有着千丝万缕的关系。白石由寿出嫁的时候刚年满十八，这场婚姻本来就是家族安排好的政治联姻，樱川宏一贪图白石由寿的年轻貌美，白石家贪图樱川宏一的财势滔天。某种角度来看也是天生一对吧，不过这样的感情基础注定了不会幸福的。樱川宏一非常宠爱白石由寿，基本上白石由寿有什么要求都不会拒绝，为此他给了白石家不少好处，白石家本来局限在京都范围内的生意都一蹶不振了，因为樱川宏一打通了整个关西的关系，白石家才因此起死回生。不过关于白石家，也有很多不怎么好听的传言，据闻白石家的产业早就交给了一个外姓人管理，这个人的养子还过继给了白石家，似乎是打算让这个养子作为下一任家主继承白石家的产业。  
这么一看，白石由寿也是一个不能控制自己命运的可怜女人，娘家那边被外人安插的养子把持，夫家这边又没有半分温情可言。  
财前对于白石由寿的姘头是谁一点兴趣都没有，他要做的，是利用这个弱质女流在脆弱的时候犯下的错，彻底拉拢樱川宏一，让他成为自己的势力一方。  
经过和他一来二去的交往，财前可以肯定樱川宏一也有了“背叛”财前博司的想法，他们至少有着一样的目的，就像中国的三国故事，是联吴抗曹之时。白石由寿肚子里的孩子，就成为了他手中握着的一个筹码，是将来用来捏住樱川宏一的把柄的工具。  
一切他都计划好了，只要谦也愿意出一份医学报告的原型，他就能照着上面的模板随心所欲地修改，那个孩子的血缘就是他手中可以控制的部分，即使樱川宏一没有百分百相信，事后再另找机构进行检验，那财前手上出自国立医学院的报告也是一份有力的证据，可以作为武器。不过现在因为忍足谦也的不配合，这计划最后估计要告吹了，本来他将忍足谦也送入国立医学院就是想要利用他的身份拿到一些“道具”，没想到忍足谦也根本就不像他想象中的那样好控制。  
那天在西餐厅他赌气走了之后，就果然再也没有理会过他发出去的信息了。虽然要找到他也不是什么难事，也不是不能亲自到忍足诊所将他找出来，但是财前觉得没必要，他的存在并非十分必须，现在他已经顺利得到了樱川宏一的信任，和他勾结经营起来的国产西药生意也初有起色了，忍足谦也已经不会有什么很重要的作用了。  
虽然想是这样想，偶尔财前还是会有没由来的一阵烦躁。  
大概是习惯了长期身边带着他出出入入了，身边的仆人都不可信，但至少忍足谦也还值得他的信任，他能跟忍足谦也说很多对别人不能说的事情，现在没了这个对象，一时间果然还是会有些落差吧。  
不过，没有他也不会产生什么影响。财前三番四次地在内心跟自己这样强调。  
他跟樱川宏一达成的第一单交易即将完成了，他们签订了合同，大阪市内的药所生产的药物将会由他控制货源，而樱川宏一会进行铺货，因为国药的价格便宜，肯定可以给财前博司控制住的进口药市场带来一定程度的冲击的。目前财前博司还不知道自己跟樱川宏一有这一层关系的勾结，等他反应过来，碍着亲人的情面，他也不能发难。他的计划已经很完善了，没有忍足谦也虽然会对他和樱川宏一的关系造成一定程度的看不见的风险，但是在大势面前早就已经不足为道了。  
既然这么不足为道，为什么此时此刻他又要翻看忍足谦也写给“藏”的信？  
财前真的很不甘心。这个叫“藏”的人曾经冒名顶替了他的身份，曾经窃取过他的一切，忍足谦也肯定也是他偷来的，他拿回了自己的身份、拿回了自己的地位，为什么拿不回忍足谦也？

叩叩。  
房门被轻轻敲响，财前从信件中抬起了头。  
“进来。”  
“二少爷，药所的芳岛教授来了。”  
仆人让开了位置，让头发花白的芳岛进了来。  
和芳岛和哉的结交是樱川宏一给他拉的线，是大阪所内老牌的药物研究教授，有长年的国外学习经验，现在也拿着国家资助的资金在进行药品的批量生产和研究。在樱川宏一拉了这么一条关系线之后，财前就已经经常私下直接与芳岛和哉联系了。他们也并不是什么谈得上是“友”的关系，财前私下给了芳岛一大笔研究经费，满足了他的敛财之心，他们才达成暂时的立场一致。  
“芳岛教授，特意造访是有什么事吗？”  
“二少爷……”  
财前挥了挥手，让仆人离开。  
门一关上，芳岛的脸就变了。  
“药所的生产原料遭到了污染，第一批药无法按时上市了。”  
“什么！？”  
“有人投了污染物在我们存放原料的仓库。”芳岛的小眼睛细致地观察着财前已经失控了的表情，“二少爷，你打算怎么办？”


	13. Chapter 13

幕十三  
“谦也。”  
“啊、白石……”  
谦也一个人坐在了庭院前。忍足家的庭院种了松树，姿态长得很好看，据说是谦也的爷爷在谦也出生那一年种下的，现在已经长得非常高了。谦也看着这棵松树入了神，不知道在想什么，白石来了都没有察觉。因为白石经常到访忍足家，只要谦也在家的情况下，忍足家的侧门在白天的时候都只是虚掩，不会锁上。只要发现门没有被锁上，他就能知道谦也在家了，这是他们不知不觉间养成的一种默契。  
“樱川夫人的情况怎么样？”在白石坐下来之前，谦也有些焦急地开口。  
白石将樱川夫人送去了京都安置，但任谁知道了，都明白到这只是权宜之计。  
“虽然我给不了她在樱川家的奢华生活，但是基本生活需求还是能满足的。”  
“那……以后呢？”  
谦也果然还是说出来了，他最担忧的事情。  
“这还是要看樱川夫人自己的选择。”  
谦也什么都不知道，樱川夫人的真正身份，她肚子里的孩子的“作用”，背后安排这一切的真正主使人，他统统都无从得知，对于樱川夫人的忧虑全是出自他自己的善良，然而他的善良也不过是这一盘棋局中的其中一步。他还真的可怜啊，倾尽自己的全力去给予别人帮助，到头来还是被人利用。而白石藏之介，就是利用他的其中一个始作俑者。  
“白石……我是说、唔，或者……我也不知道怎么说，如果事情还有转机的话……”  
“能真正帮助到樱川夫人的，只有她肚子里那孩子的亲生父亲。”  
把核心的东西铺开了来说就好了，没什么藏着掖着的必要。  
“这是她自己选择的路，她遭遇了什么都是由她而起，你不必把责任揽到自己身上。”  
“如果我没有告诉藏孩子的真相的话……”  
“这件事不由财前少爷去披露，也总会被樱川宏一知道的，世界上没有不透风的墙。”  
“白石……”谦也不知道白石这样算不算是在安慰他，但是白石越说，谦也的心越是混乱，根本不能冷静下来，收拾好心情，“那个、白石，有些事情我不知道应不应该跟你说，但是不跟你说的话，我也没有人可以说了。”  
“跟财前少爷有关吧。”  
能让他这样不知所措的，只有那一个人了。真的很不甘心啊，但是，这也说明白石的安排没有白费，一切都按照他预计的那样进行着。  
“嗯……我、跟他吵架了。”  
“樱川夫人一定让你们之间的气氛变得很糟糕吧。”  
“如果是以前的藏，一定不会做这么残忍的事情的，在寺庙长大的孩子可是连一只蚂蚁都不忍心踩死的。”  
是吗、真的是这样吗？白石保持着微笑，一言不发。  
这些可都是你善良的误解啊，谦也。  
“你讨厌他了吗？”  
“诶？”  
“以往这时间，你是在他身边吧，今天你待在家里没有去见他……是你不愿意见他吧？”  
真的没有什么可以瞒得过白石。谦也在心中叹气，以他的细心和敏锐，肯定能从方方面面的细节里推敲出来吧。  
“以前也说过吧，我觉得藏变了很多，大概我喜欢的是以前的他吧……”  
“现在呢，你不喜欢现在的他吗？”  
白石觉得这句话的“他”，既是指那个人，也是指自己。  
谦也怀念的当然是小时候还和他两小无猜的那个孤儿“藏”，不是现在的财前二少爷，也不是现在的商人白石藏之介。  
“白石……”  
“可是我觉得，你应该留在他身边吧。”  
“……”  
谦也侧了一下头，疑惑地看着他。  
为什么要自己亲手将谦也推到了财前光身边？白石在心中苦笑，但是脸上摆出的却是看上去能令人相信那是真心的、完美的笑容。  
“谦也，你喜欢他，不是吗？不过他变成什么样子，他都是你喜欢的‘藏’。”  
不管“藏”变得怎么不堪，你都是会喜欢他的，对吧，谦也？白石在心中问他，想要得到的答案，既属于财前光，也属于他。  
谦也似乎咀嚼了一下他的话，很快他就想通了。  
就按照白石引导的那个方向，想通了。  
“嗯。”  
谦也笑了出来，然后点了点头。  
“不管藏变成什么样子，我都这么喜欢他。”  
白石也得到了令他满意的答案了。  
“你决定好了就行，我会一直支持你的。”  
“白石？”  
“只要是你想做的事情，我都会尽我所能去帮助你。不管是这次樱川夫人的事情，还是日后又有什么困境，我都会倾尽全力。”  
他伸出手，轻轻揉乱了谦也的头发。  
似乎很享受彼此之间的亲昵，谦也闭上了眼睛，嘴角还带着笑容。  
“谢谢你，白石。”  
现在的平衡还处理得很好，天平上放置的砝码都非常平均。白石只要静待在某天，这个天平的两边失衡的一刻就足够了。到时候，不知道谦也会在沉下去的一边，还是升起来的一边？  
白石笑着，在他耳边说道：“回到你的‘藏’的身边吧。”  
“白石？”  
“他现在有麻烦了，需要你去帮他。”

* * *

药品原料遭到污染这件事已经拖延了好几天，还没得到解决办法。  
原因并没有找到，他们缺乏手段调查出投放污染源的元凶，而且即使把始作俑者揪出来也无补于事。如果再这样停步不前，那将会造成很严重的后果，财前家的二少爷第一次在商场上大展拳脚的舞台很可能就这样还没开始就已经落幕了。产品供应出现了问题这件事财前还没跟销售一方的樱川宏一说，而且这件事根本不能跟他说，目前他和樱川宏一的利益交互还没正式建立起来，之前谈的都是人情，如果自己处理不好这次危机，樱川宏一抽身也是随时随地的事情。  
不行，四面八方都是绝路，他根本没有可以打开一扇窗透透气的机会。  
正在财前苦闷的时候，仆人来传话了。  
“二少爷，忍足医生到访了。”  
“忍足谦也？”  
“是的。”  
他还以为谦也生气了之后不会再理他了。  
什么啊，小孩子之间吵架生闷气吗？气消了之后就乖乖滚回来，他当自己是什么？  
财前现在根本没有见他的心情，本来就已经烦躁的心情在听到了“忍足”之后，就更加烦上加烦。  
“二少爷，要让他进来吗？”  
“……”  
“二少爷？”  
“让他进来吧。”  
也不是一种妥协。只是，财前想到如果谦也是过来向自己示弱，并且检讨之前的不听话，承诺再也不忤逆自己的意思的话，那还算一件好事。  
谦也低着头在外面等候，得到了应许的仆人将他带到了财前的房间。  
其实他很少到访财前家，和二少爷的见面大多数都是在外面，第一次来是受到了财前夫人的邀请吧。出身平民的他其实很不习惯待在这么奢华的房子里，会让他不知所措，手脚都不知道应该怎么摆放。  
仆人将他领入了房间之后也退出去了，顺便给他们关上了门。  
这是他们上次吵翻了之后第一次见面吧，开场白应该要说什么，其实谦也没有想好。  
“你来干什么？”先说话的是财前，而且语气并不和善。他也不必对忍足谦也摆出什么好态度，本来他就是高高在上的主人，他主宰了谦也的人生，而谦也竟然敢忤逆他的意思，已经足够让他愤怒了。  
谦也听到他的语气，缩了缩身体，还后退了半步。  
不过想到自己也没有做错，他又稳住了身形，抬起了头。  
“财前少爷。”  
“如果是樱川夫人的事情，我不想跟你吵，我让你做的事你不想做那就不做，反正也不是必要的。”他现在有更值得烦恼的事情去思考，如果眼前这一步走不好，为了后面铺的那些后路根本用不上。  
“我知道我的想法对于你来说不重要，你肯定是出于更深一步的考虑才会这样做的，目前的我还不能去知道你的想法，你只需要我按照你说的话去做就可以了……不过，我不是工具，我也有我自己的想法，啊、我不是有什么奇怪的意思，我是想说，我想要希望听到你真正的想法，不过，如果你不愿意告诉我也没关系，因为我只需要按照你的意愿去做就可以了。有些事情我未必做得到，不过我能做到的，我一定会去做。”  
谦也喋喋不休地说了一大堆，听得财前一阵阵的心烦意乱。  
“你来就是为了跟我讲废话吗？”  
“我想说，”谦也的眼中透着一种不怎么透彻的澄蓝，曾经财前觉得那种蓝色非常好看，现在他却读出了里面无尽的忍耐，“如果你需要把我当作工具用，我会尽量成为一件好的工具的，虽然、或者……我会做得不够好，又或者，因为我的想法导致事情没有按照你的想法实现得到，但是，我会努力的，我会找到一个两全其美的办法……”  
“你怎么找？你以为你是谁？”  
“我听说了……”谦也攥紧了自己的衣服，“研究所的污染事件……”  
财前瞪大了眼睛，随即而来的是一种无名之火在燃烧。  
这件事明明被他隐瞒得很好，为什么会有无关人等知道？  
谦也低着头，还在斟酌着话语，想着要怎么说可以尽量把事情说得清楚，说得明白，还让他理所当然地接受，然而还在他思考的时候，脖子突然被人掐住了，一股野蛮的力道朝他冲过来，他整个人被按倒在地上，头狠狠地砸在了坚硬的地面上，发出了闷闷的一声。  
愤怒的财前将他按在了地上，手紧紧地掐住了他的脖子，眼睛都泛红了。  
不，根本还没弄清楚事情到底是怎样，但是现在他就是被失控的愤怒所控制。  
为什么忍足谦也会知道研究所的原料被污染了，还有多少人知道了这件事？樱川宏一知道了吗？财前博司知道了吗？这一步走错了那等于他还没起步的事业全部都要毁于一旦了！  
失控的财前根本没有任何思考，他只是任由自己的本能去行动，愤怒的情绪控制着他的身体，掐住对方脖子的手收紧了力道。  
呼吸不了……谦也挣扎了起来，双手胡乱地想要推开压在自己身上的财前，但是因为刚才的冲击根本使不上力，而且因为身体已经开始缺氧，力气也快消失了。  
因为他的挣扎，衣带也散了开来，衣襟变得凌乱，脸因为充血而变得嫣红。他的胸膛在起起伏伏，瘦削的身体突起的锁骨像是贴在他身上的蝴蝶。  
再这样下去，忍足谦也会死的吧，会被愤怒的自己不由分说杀死。  
“呜……”  
他细碎的呻吟漏了出来了。  
财前逐渐清醒了过来，慢慢放松了力道。  
终于呼吸到了空气的谦也激烈地咳嗽了起来。  
他的衣服因为刚才的挣扎全部散开了，可以看到内衬底下健康的肤色。  
啊啊、他刚才差点杀了这个人，这个人的心跳差点就因为他这双手停止了。  
没错，他控制着忍足谦也这个人，忍足谦也这个人的一切都是他的，他是一个很好的工具，他不能忤逆他的意思，他对他做什么都是理所应当的。  
因为他是他的所有者。  
魔鬼的声音突然在财前的脑海中低吟。  
你需要在他面前就建立自己的地位，你需要有压制他的权力。  
“工具”不需要有自己的想法，他只需要按照你的想法呼吸就足够了。  
征服他，让他失去自己的意识，彻底变成自己的一件“道具”。  
财前扯开了他的衣襟，让他的胸膛暴露在空气中。  
是男人的胸膛，也没有女人高耸的乳房，瘦削得还可以隐隐看见肋骨。可是为什么看见这具身体，自己会有一种想要凌驾在之上的高涨的欲望？好像征服他，想要彻底控制他，他的笑、他的哭、他的一举一动，都应该是按照自己的意愿进行的才对，凭什么他的工具会忤逆他的意思，凭什么他的工具会有自己的想法，明明这是某人为他安排好的“工具”才对，既然是工具，就不需要有任何自己的想法啊。  
“咳、咳咳……”  
他还未能从刚才的不适中恢复过来。  
鬼迷心窍一般，财前的双手捉住了他的腰，腿插入了他的双腿之间，强行分开了他的身体。  
谦也的身体还因为刚才的窒息而没有力气，像团棉花一样，随便他摆弄。  
他的身体好热，跟天生就体温低的自己完全不一样，好温暖。  
财前的手慢慢往下游走，将那条碍事的衣带一扯，他身上的衣服就全数散开了。  
冷空气贴近了他的皮肤，让他的身体微微颤抖了一下。  
谦也的眼睛迷离地看着他，他根本还什么都没有反应得过来，自己是以怎样的状态被压在了财前的身下的，有什么东西贴近了他赤裸的肌肤，他统统都思考不过来。  
财前强行掰开了他的腿间，折起了他的腿，让他私密的那个位置暴露了出来。  
为什么想要这样做？不知道，财前自己也不知道，他只知道自己的大脑叫嚣着快点这样做，征服忍足谦也，在他的身体上刻上自己的烙印，让他有作为“工具”的自觉。主人对“工具”做什么都是允许的，他需要做点什么来宣示自己的地位与权力，他需要……“服从”。  
“啊——”  
没有经过任何的前戏，也没有任何的润滑，干涸的那里被粗大的龟头撑开了。  
好难进去。财前的性器被过于狭窄的那里夹得有些痛，但是因为这种紧致带来的痛感，令到他更加兴奋了。  
他是第一次吧，这是他的处女。  
“哈啊、哈啊……”  
就连喘息都变得兴奋起来了。  
他的脸变得好红，是带着情欲的潮红。  
果然，他也是满足的吧。被主人君临是他的荣幸才对。  
财前勾起了嘴角，一口气全部侵犯了进去。  
“唔——”  
好烫，他的里面好火热，紧紧地包裹着他的性器。  
“不……不要……”  
听，他还在企图反抗。  
但是，财前完全没有被冒犯的愤怒，调教他还需要些步骤，完成了就好了。  
他开始了动作，粗大的性器像把利刃，刺刮着谦也脆弱又柔软的体内。很快就湿润起来了，财前知道的，是流血了吧，是粘稠的血。  
“你那里比女人还舒服。”  
他俯下身去，在谦也的耳边用温柔的声音呢喃。  
“啊、呜……唔唔、哈啊……”  
谦也带着哭腔断断续续地呜咽了起来，很痛苦吧，但是没有他的允许，不敢发出一言。  
他应该觉得荣幸才对，他可是财前家的二公子，多少女人想要爬上他的床。  
“呜……唔、好……痛……”  
好热、好热、好热好热好热好热……  
他可以在忍足谦也的体内汲取到了足够的热量。  
随着他越来越失控的动作，谦也的身体也跟着摇晃了起来，带着凌乱的衣服，与坚硬的地面来回磨蹭着。下身是火辣辣的痛，但是身体贴着的地面却是冰窖一样的寒冷。  
好难受……  
谦也的意识逐渐开始飘远了。  
没有东西扼住他的咽喉，但是他觉得自己还是呼吸不了。  
眼前的人的脸开始变得模糊了起来。  
“藏……”  
最后他看见的，是孩提时候的“藏”。  
并不是如今的“财前光”。

* * *

谦也醒来的时候发现自己睡在了温暖的棉被中。  
丝缎面的棉被可不是一般人家能用得起的。  
反应过来自己在哪里，昏迷之前的记忆立刻复苏，他惊慌失措地坐了起来，刚转过头就看见了面无表情的财前家二少爷。  
外面的天已经黑了，现在房间里亮起了电灯。  
“……”  
“你是从哪里知道原料被污染的事的？”  
谦也的手抓紧了身上的被子。  
果然，自己对于他来说，就是工具吧。不需要有自己的想法，只要按照他的意愿去做就可以了。谦也在心中质问起了自己，“那么你做得到吗？忍足谦也，你做得到抹杀自己的人格吗？”，他会得到一个答案吗？  
“我有办法找到新的原料。”  
谦也问非所答，但是财前的关注点的确被他这一句话转移了。  
“你还愿意‘使用’我吗？”那双澄蓝的眼眸写满了悲伤，“光。”


	14. Chapter 14

幕十四  
“芳岛教授的实验室是和国立医学院合作的其中一个实验室，虽然芳岛教授自己提请的延期报告上说是实验进行得不如理想，但是我还是从他的学生那里听说了，实验的原料出了问题。”谦也的手攥成了拳头，悄悄捏紧，“光，为芳岛教授的实验室提供原料的生产工厂，就是你入资的工厂，对吧？”  
这些事情，都是经过白石的提醒后，谦也自己推断出来的。不过，虽然说是谦也推断的，但如果没有白石引导性抛出思维的线索，谦也也是不能理清楚整件事的。白石的思维向来就比较细致，会留心身边的方方面面。谦也在经过他引导后推理出目前的状况后，想到的只是担心财前光的处境，注意力已经完全被危机吸引过去了，也没有怀疑过白石为什么会如此留心或者说关注这件事。  
“因为这是一次商机”、白石是这样跟他解释的。白石是商人，他有着敏锐的商业触觉，他从方方面面的蛛丝马迹中嗅到了这次事件中的金钱的气味，他想要从中盈利，希望谦也能够引荐自己手上的药品原料货源，一方面能解决财前少爷的燃眉之急，另一方面也帮他打开了大阪的市场。不过，白石也叮嘱过他，他知道财前少爷戒心重，不会贸贸然和不熟悉的人进行这么重要的交易，所以必须借用谦也与他亲近的关系，用“忍足谦也”的幌子，将货推销给他。白石当然是为了利益才这么做的，但这是一场双赢的交易，既有利于白石的生意，也能解决财前的困境。谦也全心全意信任着白石，也能理解他作为商人会出于本能去做些为了利益的事情，但也完全合情合理，所以在这件事上他和白石的意见一致。  
听完谦也这么解释之后，财前之前的防备才放了下来。  
怎么说呢，财前也突然审视起忍足谦也来。这是他的“母亲”为他安排的一个“棋子”，而忍足谦也的确能够帮他处理好他遭遇到麻烦。他之前对谦也的不信任，看起来变得有些滑稽，他发挥出来的作用的确足以令他另眼相看了。  
财前冷静了下来，朝他伸出了手，本来是想要安抚一下他的情绪的，但是看着他伸过来的手，谦也可能想到了刚才那些不好的记忆，本能的往后退了一下，让他的手落空了。  
“财前少爷，”那一声“光”就像过眼云烟，似乎是他的口误一般，不再提起了，“你还相信我吗？”  
“为什么不喊我‘光’了？”  
“……”  
谦也不语，只是空洞地看着他。  
为什么会喊他“光”？因为那是白石教的。  
“如果他不愿意听你说话，你可以试试这样让他冷静下来”、白石的确是这样跟他说的，原因是“亲密的称呼可以让他产生信任”，这大概是什么心理学方面的小技巧吧。身为商人，懂得洞察人心会让事半功倍。  
不过，那并不是真正的亲密。刚才的事让谦也心有余悸，他甚至搞不清楚关系是不是产生了什么变化，因为那样的事，白石可没有教过他要怎么去应对。  
“说话啊。”  
财前的心情又变得糟糕起来了。  
捉摸他的心思实在太难了，谦也根本没有白石那种八面玲珑的本事。他低着头，沉思了片刻，决定把选择权交出去。  
“那、你希望我喊你什么？”  
“……”  
现在轮到财前不说话了。  
最后，他似乎是投降了，“算了，随便你怎么喊吧。”  
谦也还是有些愣愣的，应该是刚才的事情的余波导致的。  
财前没有给他反应自己被侵犯的事情的时间，现在估计是身体的痛终于切身感觉到了吧。  
天色已经很晚了，现在回去也不是太方便。  
谦也的衣服，财前已经命了女仆拿去洗烫，现在他披着的是自己的衣服。  
房间里的床也只有这么一张，虽然足够大。  
“你……今晚留下来吧。”  
“嗯……”  
关于那一场性事，彼此都很有默契地不提起。  
不提起就好像没发生。财前终于彻底地冷静下来，也不知道自己为什么会一时大脑一热这么做。他把忍足谦也当女人了吗？可是那样的身体跟柔软的女人完全没法比，他不是将谦也当做什么人的替代品。  
是的，他对忍足谦也产生了欲望，作为男人的那种欲望，并且付诸现实了。  
什么回事啊，他竟然对身为同性的忍足谦也产生了欲望，太滑稽了。  
“今晚……你就在这里睡吧。我到别的……”  
本来想说自己一会儿找个客房过一晚，谦也突然轻轻覆上他的手背。  
“留下来吧。”  
财前惊愕地抬起头，直勾勾地望着谦也。  
谦也的眼睛就像一个深潭，深不见底。  
“光。”  
他的声音拨动了财前的心弦。  
财前突然一把捉住了他赤裸的肩膀，将他再次压倒在了柔软的床铺上。

* * *

渡边修不愿意踏入大阪半步，让他们的见面每次都要大费周章。  
每周渡边随着货车从京都来到两地交界的驿站就住下，大概会住上那么一两天，驿站的老板娘都记得他了，偶尔还会和他攀谈几句。说再多也只是能问出他是个京都商人，跟大阪那边的行商有生意来往，虽然渡边修说话风趣幽默也善谈，但其实所有人连渡边修的真名都问不出来。  
白石每周都会去驿站和渡边修交接，不只是生意上的事情。  
“哟，白石，今天还是这么准时啊。”  
白石解下了披风，在渡边修的对面坐了下来。  
因为已经是熟客了，老板娘每次都会给他留同一间房间，每次来他都是看着一样的光景。  
“小修，最近有发生什么事吗？”  
“哎、怎么是你先问我，应该是我先问你。”  
白石笑了一声，“货已经销出去了。”  
“我听说了哦，原料污染这种事，以芳岛的谨慎，又怎么可能发生在他管理的工厂里。”  
“人都是有弱点的，捉住把柄比花上成千上万的金钱还要管用。”  
白石给自己倒了杯热茶，热水冲进茶杯的时候，水流卷起了茶梗，茶梗像是在跳舞一样慢慢螺旋式旋转。  
“不止芳岛吧，还有帮你搭上线的最重要的那个人？”  
“他呢……会老老实实按照‘藏’说的话去做。”  
渡边修知道他一语双关背后的真心，也吃吃笑。  
“吃醋了？”  
“小修在开玩笑吗？”  
白石在说这句话的时候没有半分笑意。  
渡边修又怎么会不知道。孩童时候的那个“藏”是刺在了忍足谦也的心上那根柔软的刺，拨弄这根刺就可以玩弄他的心，对于白石来说，他也不在乎现在对于谦也来说“藏”到底是谁，只要打着“藏”的名义，就能摆布他。不过，从现实利益来看，谦也的确是很重要的棋子，没有他的话，他们几乎所有的计划都没法实现。一开始渡边修的确有过别的考虑，因为谦也实际上是仁子公主安排进入这场战局里的，将谦也这只棋子“吃掉”是一个最简单直接的处理办法，不过，心思比他更加缜密也更加心狠手辣的白石洞察了局势之后，反将谦也利用，现在他已经变成了他们这一方一件得心应手的“工具”了。  
“我说，白石，你考虑过事情结束之后，会发生什么吗？”  
“谁都预料不到结局会是什么样子，不是吗？”  
“也是呢。”渡边修敲敲他的烟枪，将烧过的烟灰倒了出来。  
等了片刻，白石问：“姐姐大人的情况如何？”  
“她啊、不能让她回去白石家呢，她问我可不可以让友香里来见见她，不过我不想节外生枝，拒绝了。”  
“目前有人知道她的去向吗？”  
“樱川这老头大抵也是不要调查的，如果由寿彻底销声匿迹对于好面子的他来说还是好事呢，那就可以编一个理由说爱妻病死，然后立即再物色一个新的女人。不过，财前博司就不一定了，他听到了由寿怀孕的消息，肯定有动作的。”  
“我们的目标也不是樱川宏一，这不是正好吗？”  
“直接跟财前博司对垒吗？哈哈、白石，初生牛犊不怕虎啊。”  
白石勾起了嘴角，“小修是不是太小看我了？”  
“白石，我们现在还缺几步，不能太急进了。”渡边修的表情变得凝重了起来。  
“姐姐大人这一步，是你安排的吧？”白石的眼神突然变得很锋利，“但是你从来都没跟我提起过。”  
渡边修重新放上烟丝，却没有点起火。  
“由寿的所作所为是白石家的意志，不是我的意思。”  
“但是你知道来龙去脉。”  
“白石，”渡边修敲了一下烟枪，眼睛始终没有看着对方，“白石家也有自己的意志，我只不过是寄生在白石家身上的寄生虫，我影响不了宿主的想法。”  
烟丝被敲了出来，掉在了榻榻米上。  
渡边修抬起头，看着白石。  
“但你是白石家的继承人，你有资格决定白石家的意志。”  
“这也是你让我成为‘白石藏之介’的真正目的吧。”  
“不是我让你‘成为’白石藏之介，”渡边修用无比严肃的语气说，“是你本来就‘是’白石藏之介。”  
他可以不是过去的“藏”，但他一定是现在的“白石藏之介”。  
白石露出了模棱两可的笑，然后将茶一饮而尽。

* * *

白石喝了酒，而且很久没有喝得这么醉了。  
虽然醉了，但是意识还是清醒的。夜晚的风特别刺骨，刮着他的皮肤，因为酒而燃烧起来的肌肤又因为与冰冷的空气贴合而在两种温度间来回跳动。  
酒并不好喝，他也不爱喝，以前都是为了应酬才喝的，今天竟然会主动喝醉，连他自己都想不太明白自己到底是怎么了。  
因为计划已经取得了阶段性的胜利，还是因为自己感觉到局势已经被自己掌控在手中了？  
现在即使是渡边修都没法凌驾在他的意志上了，就算是财前光，也不过是被自己摆布的废物，到底还有什么是他不能控制的？下一步是财前博司，再下一步是仁子公主，他要过去有负于他的人统统付出代价。只要是完美的他说了要得到的东西，就一定能够得到。  
不过，包括忍足谦也吗？  
醉醺醺的白石在寂静的街上游荡，不知道怎么的，游荡到了忍足家的侧门。  
谦也去了见财前光，然后彻夜未归。白石在白天到访忍足家的时候，只看到谦也给他留的书信，说财前二少爷已经答应了通过自己手上途径建立起新的供应链。谦也真的做到了，他帮了大忙，没有谦也的话，白石根本连接近财前光的机会都没有。  
看到了书信之后，他就连忙启程去了渡边修那边安排货链的事情，回来的时候喝了酒，本来今天就应该这样过去了，但是今天还没见到谦也，他还是来了。  
醉了的白石推了推忍足家的侧门，发现锁上了。  
这不是当然的吗？月已上柳梢，诊所也早就关门了。  
“谦也——谦也——”  
白石用力地拍着门。如果不是喝醉了，他是做不出这么失礼的事情，今晚似乎在酒精的作用一切都变了味。  
“谦也——”  
门被小心翼翼地拉开了，披着羽织的谦也探出了身来。  
“白石？”  
借着灯的光看见他通红的脸，立即就察觉到他喝酒了，连忙出来扶住了他摇摇晃晃的身体。  
“怎么喝得这么醉，今晚去应酬了吗？”  
“谦也——”  
白石张开了手臂紧紧抱住了谦也，把头埋在他的肩窝，用力闻着他身上淡淡的香味。  
“在外面会着凉的，先进来吧。今晚就在我家睡一晚吧？”  
谦也半拽半拉，总算是把醉得走路都走不稳的白石给拉进屋内。  
“我去给你弄点热水擦擦身体。”  
谦也安置好白石，正打算起身起来，被白石一把从后抱住。  
他紧紧箍住谦也的身体，怎么都不肯放手。  
“白石？今天是不是发生了什么？”谦也轻声地问他。  
白石喝得实在太醉了，他从来没有见过这么失态的白石，以他的性格，也不会让自己喝得这么醉才是，到底发生了什么？是生意上遇到了什么麻烦吗？  
“谦也……今晚不要走……”  
“嗯嗯，这里是我家，我不会走的。”  
“说什么呢，你这个傻瓜，明明每次都是我先走，你从来都不会叫我不要走。”  
白石突然像个长不大的孩子一样说了赌气的话，从来没有见过这样的白石的谦也一时间也懵了，完全不知道要怎么答话。  
“白石，我去帮你泡点醒酒的药茶吧。”  
“不准走！”  
谦也觉得白石的状态实在很不对劲，起身准备做点什么，却被白石一扑，扑倒在榻榻米上。  
他仰着头看着白石，白石通红的脸像是燃烧的云。  
“白石……”  
“谦也……喊我‘藏’吧……”  
“白石，你今晚到底怎么了？”  
“喊一次也好，喊我‘藏’吧。为什么不愿意这样喊我？我也是‘藏’啊……”  
是啊，他也是“藏”啊，但是他是“白石藏之介”啊。  
“白石，你真的很醉，还是早点休息……”  
“我没醉！”白石大声叫了出来，“完美圣书又怎么会喝醉，我做什么都是完美的……”  
谦也愣愣地看着他的脸。  
或者现在才是真正的白石？平时那个什么都要做得完美的他，是他很努力经营出来的样子。  
谦也伸出了手，双手贴着白石的脸颊。  
“你……一直以来都很累吧？”  
突然，滚烫的泪珠滴到了谦也的脸上。  
他哭了。  
“是啊，我很累啊，谦也。什么都要做得完美真的很累啊。”  
谦也的指腹慢慢摩挲着他的脸，擦走他的眼泪。  
“白石，”谦也慢慢露出了一个笑容，“累了的话，就休息一下吧，我会在你身边的，哪里都不会去。”  
“谦也……”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“如果某天，我又离开了你，你还会等我回来吗？”  
心底隐隐觉得白石是在说什么事，谦也其实不明白，还不清楚他说的那个“又”是什么意思，不过他还是点了点头。  
“嗯，我会。”  
白石笑了一下，身体突然放松下来，压在了谦也身上。  
听到他平稳的呼吸，谦也明白到他只是因为太累睡过去了，才稍稍放下心来。  
或者明早醒来，他会忘记今晚自己都做过什么吧。谦也轻轻放正了他的身体，然后拖来了被褥，给他盖上。  
“不要着凉了，晚安。”  
谦也停顿了一下，然后轻轻吐出声音。  
“……藏。”


	15. Chapter 15

幕十五  
白石是惊醒的，宿醉带来的阵阵头痛就好似有人拿着锤子敲着他的头，猛地睁开眼的时候，花费了好些时间，才分辨到自己所处何方。  
“白石，醒了？”  
谦也拉开了门，看见坐起来的白石，笑着将放了早餐的餐盆拿进来。  
“我特意去了早市买鱼，今天的鱼都很大呢，起来吃吧。”  
“谦也、我……”昨晚是不是做了什么？白石依稀记得昨晚发生了什么，他好像跟谦也说了什么，是不能说的话吗？不行，醉得太厉害了，他根本什么都想不起来。但是，看谦也的反应，应该也不是什么会影响到他们的关系的话吧。  
“如果还觉得不舒服的话就再睡一会儿吧，我去给你泡点宁神的茶。”  
“谦也——”看他想要出去，白石连忙叫住他，“我昨晚是不是做了什么?”  
“是啊，喝得可——醉了，我还是第一次看见你喝了这么多。”  
“我……对你做了什么吗？”  
“唔……要说奇怪的事的话，是有。”  
白石的心紧了一下，看他紧张了的表情，谦也反而笑了。  
“放心，只是很小的事情。”  
“是什么事？”  
由自己说出来果然有些奇怪吧，谦也顿了一顿，才接着说下去。  
“你说想让我喊你做‘藏’……啊、我不是觉得很奇怪啦，你也是‘藏’啊，这么喊你也很理所当然的嘛，不过我还是不太习惯这样称呼你，所以……对不起……”  
白石露出了一个很苦闷的表情，这让谦也心生内疚。  
“该说对不起的是我，谦也。是我对你提出了无礼的要求。”  
“不不不，”谦也用力地摆着手，“不是你的错，问题出在我身上。”  
谦也连忙挪了过去，似乎是为了给白石某种信心一样，握住了他的手。  
“谦也……”  
“该说对不起的是我，对不起白石，能和你做朋友是我这辈子最幸运的事情。”  
听到了谦也这样说，白石并没有高兴起来。  
一直都能摆出完美无瑕的笑容的白石藏之介此时此刻根本笑不出来。  
“如果这是你最幸运的事，那……‘藏’呢？”  
和“藏”成为朋友就变成了不是你最幸运的事了吗？  
白石也不知道自己为什么非要这样想给自己找罪受，但是他就是克制不住自己的想法。  
“白石，‘藏’已经不在了。”  
“……谦也？”  
“小时候的那个‘藏’已经不在了。”  
谦也笑着说，笑着笑着，眼角藏不住的眼泪就这样流了下来了。  
“谦也，是不是发生了什么？财前少爷他……”  
“不，什么都没发生。”  
谦也装作若无其事擦了擦眼睛，然后拍了拍白石的背。  
“你昨晚真的喝得很醉啊，下次不要再这样喝了，你不是很注重健康吗？酒可不是什么好东西。还难受的话就继续睡吧，明天再走也没关系，中午想吃什么？我一会儿再去一次市集买点你喜欢的东西吧。”  
“谦也，我跟你一起去吧。”  
“诶、不过……”  
“我想去买点东西，顺便跟你赔礼。”  
“不用啦，我平时也很受你照顾啊，而且你在大阪也举目无亲，我……”  
“谦也，我想补偿你。”  
白石打断了他。白石的眼神过于真挚了，谦也被他看得有些不好意思，脸都红了。  
白石对于他的补偿，不只是昨晚发生的事情，还有某些谦也所不知道的方面。不过，他也清楚自己买什么东西、买多少东西，都弥补不了他利用谦也去做的事，而且那样的事将来还会发生更多，他根本不会就此罢休。  
“那、我可以提要求吗？”谦也小心翼翼地抬起头。  
他的反应让白石的心变得有那么一些柔软。  
白石笑了起来，“嗯，当然可以啊。”

谦也想要一件新的羽织，不过一直都没有去买。  
一直穿的这件虽然旧了一点，但也不是不能穿，而且也很暖，也没有到非必要买新的地步。谦也还没有正式工作，用度都是家里给的钱，有剩余的他都会去买点吃穿给四天王寺的孩子，甚少花到自己身上。虽然心里还是觉得要白石送自己一件衣服实在太任性了，不过白石听到他小心翼翼地提出这个愿望之后，反而笑了出来。是他醒来之后第一次发自内心的、轻松的笑容。原来谦也也是会任性的，这让白石像发现新大陆一样，而且那样小心翼翼的样子，就像想要撒娇却又害怕，实在很可爱。  
“能送礼物给谦也，我也很开心啊。”  
“可是我都没有送过礼物给你……”  
“没关系，以后等我有想要的东西了，我会让你送的。”  
“诶……太贵的可不行。”  
“不会太贵的啦，而且一定是只有谦也才能送给我的东西。”  
“唔……只有我才能送的，是什么？那我现在就可以送吗？那样我收下你的礼物的时候心里也不会这——么有负罪感。”谦也夸张地比划，对于他来说，什么礼物都是非常贵重的，忍足家的家训也是这么教育他的，有恩要必报啊。  
“那是在以后谦也才会送给我的东西，现在就先做一个约定吧。”  
“诶诶？白石你是言灵吗？还会预言未来的事情？”  
“是的啊，我还能预见到谦也一会儿一定会大惊小怪，‘白石怎么可以买这么贵的东西！’这样在店里大叫起来。”  
突然明白过来白石其实是在逗他玩，谦也气得脸鼓鼓的。  
“什么嘛！”  
“哈哈……”

谦也一直都很喜欢红色和白色，他一直穿着的那件旧羽织就是红色的，白石也认为红色很适合谦也，性格天真烂漫的他真的很适合这样明亮的颜色。白石会以为谦也会再选一件红色的羽织，没想到，他最后挑了一件若草色的、上面绣了竹子花纹的羽织。  
颜色和花纹都非常素雅，和他之前那件给人的感觉截然相反。  
“白石，喜欢吗？”  
他披上了之后兴高采烈地跑到了白石面前，转了一圈，让他好好看看这件新衣服。  
“谦也喜欢的话……”  
“傻瓜，我是问你喜不喜欢。”  
“诶？”  
“虽然是穿在我身上的啦，但如果是白石喜欢的样式，那白石看见了也会比较开心吧？我是这么想的，所以我想挑一件你喜欢的。”  
谦也要主动染上自己的色彩，白石一下子的心潮澎湃。  
“噗……”  
“笑什么啦……”  
“没什么，就是觉得这样的谦也真可爱啊，真想娶回家当老婆。”  
“乱开什么玩笑呢！大阪城里的待嫁少女听了会哭的！”  
“诶……怎么会……”  
“哪里不会了，大街小巷都在说哦，‘从事药材生意的那位白石先生可是一个大善人，哪家姑娘能嫁得这样的好人家可是几生修来的福气呐’，就是这样，所有人都是这么说的！”谦也模仿着别人的语气，夸张地比划。白石知道，在他看来自己一定是个很优秀的人吧，或者他还会有些小自卑，觉得自己处处比不上自己，不过这样纯粹的谦也，真的跟小时候那个他一模一样，这么多年来完全没有变过。  
变了的从来都只有自己。  
“谦也喜欢这一件的话，那就买下来吧。”  
“嗯，我一定会好好珍惜的。谢谢……”  
他的脸又因为害羞而泛红了。  
忍足谦也从来都没有变过，实在太好了。  
隐藏在白石的笑脸之下的，是他灰蒙蒙的心。  
这样的心早晚会将谦也拖下泥潭，将他洁白的身体染黑的吧。  
对不起呐，谦也，不过，这也有你的错啊。白石藏之介在心中这样说道。  
“是你没有察觉谁是真正的‘藏’的错”——

* * *

虽然工期拖延了几天，但第一批国产药总算生产出来了。  
芳岛制药公司拿的是国家的补助，打着的名号也完全是国资新药，完全没有提到“财前”的名字。除了几位供销商，没人知道芳岛制药公司背后真正的出资方是财前家的二公子。樱川宏一与芳岛制药公司合作，马上为他打开了市售的渠道，这件事当然第一时间传到了财前博司的耳朵里。不过财前博司没有任何动作，甚至也没有立即与樱川宏一见面，可能觉得樱川宏一的小动作还不足以对他构成威胁吧。国药的开发是时势所需，是必然事件，樱川宏一会寻求国药的销路也是理所当然的，但是国药的不成熟也是板上钉钉的事情，进口药的市场短时间内都不会受到国药的冲击，财前博司现在还有自信能保住自己的份额，根本不将国药放在眼内。  
财前博司的自以为是，也让财前光十分庆幸。  
看来他的兄长也没有自己预料的那样谨慎，长久以来的一帆风顺已经麻痹他了。  
国药上市成为了的报纸的头版头条，大街小巷都是讨论这件事。  
今日财前又去了国立医学院，他想要去见谦也，也不是什么特别的原因，就只是……想要见面而已。如果不是怕来往过密会节外生枝，财前恨不得直接将谦也绑到自己家里住下来。  
今天有些凉风，财前在校道外隔得远远的就看见了谦也捧着一大堆书在走，即使捧着这么多书，急性子的他还是走得匆匆忙忙。  
“谦也！”  
如果不是叫住他，他肯定连财前家那辆招摇的车都察觉不了。  
“啊——”  
被财前这么吓一吓，谦也慌了神，脚下的步伐的节奏被打乱了，一个不注意就绊了一下，整个人摔了下去，书散落一地。  
“你是白痴吗？走在平地上也能摔跤……”  
财前走了过去，也不怎么温柔，拽住他的手臂把他拉起来。  
谦也摔得一身灰扑扑，也没有理会财前，刚起来就慌慌张张地收拾地上的书。  
“喂、你——”  
“这些书很重要的，不可以弄坏了。”  
本来想要发火的，但是财前看着他的样子，又很快消气了，蹲了下来帮他收拾地上的乱局。  
“……”  
谦也没想到养尊处优的财前少爷也会蹲下来帮他捡书，动作都停滞了。  
财前将书收拾好，递回给他。  
“还发什么呆，这不是很重要的书吗？”  
“啊、……！！是啊！”  
谦也连忙接过来，抱在胸前。  
“书要拿去哪里？”  
“……教授的办公室。”  
“我跟你一去吧。你把书分一半给我。”  
“啊……好……”  
财前和谦也一起走到国立医学院另一幢大楼。  
财前之前一直都没深入过国立医学院，不过，芳岛有一个科研性质的实验室就设在这里，尽管芳岛并不是太愿意让财前“参观”那个实验室，但是财前还是很想去“了解”一下。  
他深知道他和任何一个人都没有坚固的盟友关系，大家都是各怀鬼胎，为了眼前的利益短暂联合一起，如果日后有什么变卦，肯定就各自为政了。正是因为这样，忍足谦也的存在对于他来说才会显得这么重要和珍贵。  
走过大楼的平面示意图前的时候，财前特意停下了脚步，看了一眼。  
芳岛和哉的实验室在二楼。  
“我记得你不是芳岛和哉的学生吧？”他漫不经心地对谦也说。  
谦也突然才反应过来，“啊、啊……是啊，芳岛教授不是我的老师。”  
“实验室污染的事情你是怎么知道的？”  
“芳岛教授的学生来问我们的实验室借一些实验器具，说是他们的器具出了点问题，可能会导致原料被污染……”  
当时谦也的确是被拜托了去更换新的实验器具，但如果不是白石提到了，谦也也联系不起来两件事，实验室和制药工厂之间的联系本来就非常隐蔽。  
“你能进芳岛的实验室吗？”  
“芳岛教授的实验室是一级实验室，不是相关人员是不可以进去的。”  
“那你知道芳岛还在做哪方面的研究吗？”  
“其实呢……”谦也苦笑了一下，“各位教授之间存在竞争关系，各自的研究项目都是保密的，就是不希望自己的研究成果有什么闪失。”  
这也是忍足谦也必须在他身边的原因。如果不是将谦也安插到国立医学院，他连这些事都不会知道，不过，谦也只是一个学生，他能做到的事的确有限。  
财前一边思考，一边随他走到了办公室。  
将那些厚厚的书放下之后，谦也松了一口气，拍了拍手。  
没了那些书阻挡，财前才发现谦也今天穿了一件崭新的羽织。  
“买新衣服了？”  
“啊、这个？嗯。”  
财前皱起了眉头，“不是你喜欢的颜色，别人送的？”  
谦也的身体微微颤抖了一下。  
“……嗯。”  
“给我扔了。”  
“……”  
“你想要新衣服我给你买多少都可以，不准穿别人买的。”  
谦也咬了咬下唇，眼睛红红地看着他。  
“没听见吗？”  
财前的语气已经有些不耐烦了，可是谦也似乎不打算让步。  
他僵在原地，然后生硬地摇了摇头。  
“你什么意思？”  
“这件衣服……对我来说……”谦也深呼吸了一口气，“对我来说，很重要。”  
一个晃神，谦也就被财前压在了办公桌上，他粗暴地揪住谦也身上的衣服，力道大得仿佛随时就可以将这块上好的布料撕碎。  
不可以忤逆“藏”的意思……这样告诫着自己的谦也还是忍不住微微颤抖了起来。  
“我说过的吧。”  
那件漂亮的若草色的羽织变成了碎片。


	16. Chapter 16

幕十六  
“说是不会踏足大阪半步，却天天待在两地交界，是准备哪天破戒吧？”  
白石由寿看着一身风尘仆仆的渡边修进门，冷言冷语。  
渡边看了一眼她高耸的肚子，笑了笑，并不打算和她置气。  
“不要老是生气，对胎儿不好。”  
“呵，我哪有生气。”  
“等孩子生下来了，你就可以回白石家了，再忍忍吧，也没几个月了。”  
“这孩子出生之后，就是跟财前家算账的时候……你是这么打算的吧？”  
“你的父亲也是这么想的。”  
“喂、渡边，”白石由寿将手放在了肚子上，轻轻画着圆，“你知道吗？女人是很神奇的生物，明明痛恨着孩子的父亲，但是当孩子在自己的身体里面慢慢长大，她还是会感到了高兴，还是会对这个未曾见面的生命产生爱意……我们的妈妈当时怀着我和友香里的时候也是这样的吧，尽管她是这么痛恨我们的父亲。”  
“由寿……你不舍得吗？”  
不舍得肚子里这个孩子。  
尽管大家都很清楚，这个孩子只不过是一个工具。  
她嫁给樱川宏一，跟财前博司勾搭，到怀上这个孩子，全都是白石家的安排。渡边修知道，但是他并没有跟白石藏之介说过，也并不是刻意的隐瞒，而是时机不对。他们的“父亲”、没错，那个还能代表着白石家意志的男人，一直防范着白石藏之介，毕竟那是没有血缘关系的孩子。他和白石藏之介，只是因为他需要一个男性的继承人，而白石藏之介需要一个名正言顺的身份，在渡边修的拉线下才会有这样一层“亲缘”关系，对白石藏之介的不信任，说白了也是对渡边修的防范。  
“由寿，你和你妈妈真的很像。”  
白石由寿仰起了头，好好看着渡边修。  
“你爱着我妈妈吗？”  
渡边修愣了一下，他看着白石由寿，而白石由寿也看着他。  
久久，他才点了点头。  
“嗯。”  
“那为什么当时你不带走妈妈？”  
“这样的话，你和友香里就不会出生了。”  
“如果我和友香里不存在就能让妈妈幸福的话，那不存在就不存在吧。”  
“她爱着你和友香里。”  
渡边修吐出的话冰冰凉凉的，白石由寿听不到里面的感情。  
是啊，她们的妈妈爱着她们这两个孩子，这个叫渡边修的男人也爱着她们的妈妈，这并不是什么冲突的事情，但是这件事由渡边修说出来就特别好笑。因为她爱着自己的孩子，所以这个男人就放弃了去救她出深渊，呵，这是什么懦弱的借口啊，这也算是一个男人吗？就是这样的男人，现在竟然把持住了白石家。  
所以，她冷笑了一声。  
“我也爱着财前博司的孩子，你会放过财前博司吗？”  
“……”  
“这孩子也是仁子公主的孙子，你会放过仁子公主吗？”  
“由寿，”渡边皱起了眉头，“不要想太多有的没的。”  
“你恨着这么多人，不累吗？”  
渡边修不回答，白石由寿大笑了起来。  
终于笑够了之后，她擦了擦笑出来的眼泪。  
“你累不累我不知道，但我知道，藏之介肯定会后悔的。”  
“白石……”藏之介。  
“那个人还留在藏之介身边的话，藏之介早晚会放弃复仇的。”  
白石由寿露出了一个很妖冶的笑容。  
“真是幸运啊，藏之介身边竟然会有这么一个人，能够让他悬崖勒马。”  
你的一切都会泡汤，复仇什么的就是一个笑话，所有人都会跌入地狱的。  
白石由寿突然恶狠狠地诅咒道。  
“到时候所有人都会下地狱，仁子公主会，财前博司会，我的父亲会，你会，我会。”  
最后。  
“白石藏之介也会。”

* * *

忍足万里子是一个手很巧的女性，将家务事都处理得妥妥当当，尽管平时在诊所里的护理工作就很忙碌，但从来没有松懈过家务事。谦也为了减轻母亲的劳累，很小的时候就开始学着做些力所能及的家务事，例如做饭和洗烫。他还有一个小一些的弟弟忍足翔太，在翔太离开家里前去东京之前，谦也一直都负责照顾翔太的起居饮食，那时候翔太的衣服的缝补就是由谦也操劳的。翔太毕竟是一个大大咧咧的男孩子，活泼好动，衣服没少弄坏，那时候谦也就总是要找碎布给他缝缝补补。翔太去了东京也已经有好些年了，他也很少需要拿起针线了，今天再次拿起，光是穿针就费了他不少功夫，一不留神，还扎到了手。  
“嘶……”  
看着扎出来的口冒出了血珠，谦也将手指含到了口中。  
果然活不干就会生疏，怎么下针都要忘了吧，但是总不能这时候去麻烦忙碌的妈妈。  
谦也在苦恼的时候，白石刚好来了。只要他在家的时候，侧门就不会关，他也习惯了白石会时不时来访。不过白石来的时间不固定，还是多多少少会吓到谦也的。  
“谦也？”  
谦也一个激灵，坐直了身。  
“白、白石……”  
“吓到你了吗？”  
“有点……”  
“抱歉抱歉。”  
白石笑着走进了他的房间，看见了放在地上的羽织。  
就是他前天刚买给他的那件，现在已经不成型了。看那些裂口，是被撕碎的？  
谦也察觉到白石的视线一直盯着榻榻米上的羽织，连忙用身体挡了一下，然后将已经变成碎布的羽织藏到了身后。  
“我、我之前不小心把衣服弄坏了，对不起……”  
白石坐了下来，和谦也面对面。  
“是不是发生了什么？把衣服拿给我看看，或者我去找个裁缝……”  
“我自己能补好的，别看我这样，翔太的衣服全是我补的，四天宝寺的孩子们的衣服坏了也是我去补的，我做针线活可厉害了。”  
“厉害到扎到手吗？”  
“唔——”  
谦也连忙把手也藏到身后去。  
白石强硬地伸出手将他的手臂拉出来。  
看吧，果然扎到了一个小伤口。  
“找点止血的药粉……”  
“不用了，小问题。”  
谦也生硬地打断了他，然后将自己的手抽了回来。  
“谦也……”  
他低下了头，逃避了白石的目光。  
“对不起，明明是你送给我的这么重要的东西，我却弄坏了。”  
白石连忙安慰起他，“没关系，也不是什么贵重的东西，坏掉的话我再买一件也可以啊，谦也……”  
“是我的错，你可以骂我啊。‘怎么可以这么不珍惜我送的礼物’、这样骂我也可以啊。”  
“谦也……”  
“骂我啊！为什么不骂我啊！”  
谦也突然抬起头，高声喊了起来。  
白石这时候才看见他眼睛里噙满了泪水。  
“谦也，是不是发生了什么？”  
白石的柔声让谦也顿觉自己已经失态了，惊慌失措地用手背擦去眼睛的泪水，但是不知道为什么，越是擦，眼泪就越是流个不停，眼泪越多，他的动作就越是焦躁。  
不想看他再这样伤害自己，白石一把捉住了他擦拭眼泪的那只手，强迫他抬起头。  
“没关系的谦也，你没有做错。”  
“白石……对不起……”  
“都说了、没关系的，那只是件衣服。”  
“可是那是你送给我珍贵的礼物，我还没给你回礼，就已经、就已经……”  
“我可以送给你更多更多的礼物，只要你想要，我可以把我拥有的一切都送给你，所以不用内疚的谦也，你能陪在我身边，我们能成为朋友，这就是你送给我最宝贵的回礼了。”  
谦也愣了一下，呆呆地看着白石。  
他的眼眶都是眼泪，肯定也看不清楚白石的脸吧，但他就是固执地看着。  
“藏……”  
他这样呢喃了他的名字。  
白石非常意外，他竟然会用这个称呼来喊他。  
谦也慢慢地向白石伸出手，那只脆弱的手抚摸上白石的后脑。  
“如果……你就是我小时候认识的‘藏’那有多好……”  
“……谦也。”  
“对不起，跟你说了奇怪的话。”  
谦也放开了白石，用力地擦了一下脸，然后挤出了一个笑容。  
“好了，我要认认真真把衣服补好了。啊、还是我现在先去给你泡茶？爸爸说你上次送来的洛神茄品质很好，还拜托我记得跟你说谢谢……”  
谦也手忙脚乱地要站起来，似乎真的是要去泡茶了。  
“谦也、谦也——！！”石连忙喊住了他，但是谦也似乎在假装听不见，站起来就要离开房间，白石一把上前，捉住了他的手腕，将他拉住，“谦也！”  
他知道他是在逃避，因为衣服破了这件事，也不止因为衣服破了这件事。  
谦也什么都没说，但白石知道，肯定跟财前二少爷有关。他一直没有询问过他跟财前二少爷之间的关系如何，对于谦也来说，他连关于“藏”的事都不会主动跟白石提起，更加不会提到“现在”的“藏”也就是财前二少爷的事。可是、谦也你到底知不知道，你一直倾慕的那个“藏”其实是一个冒牌货？真正的“藏”明明就一直在你的身边，给予你一切的支持啊。  
被强行拉住了谦也放弃了抵抗，他放下了抵抗的力道，白石也因此放开了对他的桎梏。  
“白石，你讨厌我吗？”  
“怎么会这样问？我当然不讨厌你啊，相反，我很喜欢谦也。”  
比你想象中还要喜欢。一定是这样的，“我对你的爱意明明是你一直都没有察觉得到”、白石在心中这样朝面前的谦也大叫道。  
谦也突然拉起了趟门，将那扇门关上了。  
外面的日光被遮挡，里面一下子暗了下来。  
“谦也？”  
谦也突然扑了过去，两个人失去了支点，一起跌在了榻榻米上。  
谦也坐在了白石的身上，然后，他解开了腰带。  
衣服滑落，赤裸的肩头就这样暴露了出来。  
“谦……”  
“嘘。”  
谦也的眼底充满了情欲。

忍足谦也是一个积极、乐观、散发着阳光的气息的人，白石一直都觉得像是一片盛开的灿黄色的花田，当他无忧无虑地笑起来的时候，感觉天空都会变得更加澄蓝明亮起来了。  
而现在，这样像是阳光一样的忍足谦也，跪趴在自己身上，努力地舔舐着他的性器。  
他从来都没想象过，谦也有朝一日会跟“性”有关。  
谦也的动作非常生涩，但是他还是尽力地去讨好白石，用他能知道的，湿热的舌头滑过敏感的性器上每一寸肌肤，在努力地挑动起白石的性欲。可能是很害怕白石根本不会有反应，谦也的手也好，嘴巴也好，喉咙也好，全都用上，为求为他带来最大的刺激。  
白石的性器慢慢硬起来的时候，他还露出了一个天真烂漫的笑。  
为什么要笑成这样？白石觉得自己的心脏快要跳出胸膛了，手都因为澎湃起来的情绪而只好攥住，不让它颤抖。  
“谦也……”  
谦也将衣服褪下，露出了瘦削的身体。  
“对不起，可能我的身体比较扫兴，如果你不喜欢的话，我可以背过去……”  
白石一把扑到了他的身体，将他压在身下。  
“白……”  
他俯下身去，吻住他的嘴唇。  
只是忘形的亲吻，舌头侵入到他的口腔里，鼻腔里嗅到的全是他的气息。  
白石的腿插入到谦也的腿间，将他的双腿分开。  
谦也熟练地抬起了双腿，交缠在他的腰部，并且用他的秘处磨蹭白石最为敏感的部位。  
这样的行为可不是一个处子能够领悟的。白石突然的心失了一下频率，谦也在做这些事情的时候，根本不像是毫无经验的处子，他似乎经历过，又或者说，有谁教导过他要怎么样去讨好一个男人。  
在白石失神的时候，他的性器长驱直入了谦也的体内。  
“唔……”  
果然非常柔软，而且，是做好了准备。  
并没有任何的排挤，他顺利地进入了本不应该接纳他的性器的地方，然后温热的软肉就紧紧绞住了他的性器，给他前所未有的刺激。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
谦也的呼吸开始变得慌乱起来。  
白石拨开了他被汗水沾湿的额发，让自己好好看清楚这时候的谦也。  
他白皙的脸颊因为情欲而沾染上淫靡的红色，即使是细碎的呻吟也带着甜腻的气息。  
“谦也，我要动了。”  
“嗯……唔、啊、啊啊……”  
他在侵犯着谦也。  
即使在梦中也未曾幻想过的事情，白石从来未曾幻想过自己能够侵犯谦也的身体。  
而这一切，又是谦也自己主动引导的，他想要得到白石的进入，他想要得到白石在他的身体上留下的烙印。  
“白石……哈啊、白……石……”  
白石在拼命索取他的身体，却像怎么都不能满足。  
谦也的身体反应说明他不是第一次做这样的事，他的身体已经习惯了被人侵犯了，他的身体本能的知道怎样做可以极大的取悦到对方，他的里面的每一下收缩，都像是吸人精气的女妖在勾引人留恋那泛着淫靡色彩的地方。不想就这样和他分开，想要一辈子都和他身体相连在一起，想要狠狠在他的体内留下自己的痕迹，即使是血淋淋的都没关系，即使要破坏那么美好的地方也没关系。  
他一想到有人教会了谦也怎么去取悦一个男人的，就怒火中烧。  
“唔——呜呜、白石，轻点……”  
白石的动作突然粗暴了起来，像是疾风一样，他的身体内部被刺刮出剧烈的痛感。  
“等一下、白石……轻一点……不要……”  
白石抱起他的身体，拼命冲撞，每一下都撞得他的骶骨一阵痛。  
“呜……哈啊、白石……不、……”  
那个温柔的人在性事上的突然粗暴让谦也无所适从，他甜腻的呻吟都夹带着痛苦，泄露在空气中。  
不要、好痛……  
谦也的手开始胡乱地抵住白石的身体，想要将他推开。  
不要了、不要了……真的好痛……快点结束……快点离开我的身体……  
另一个男人曾经也是这么粗暴地对待他的。他的身体深深地刻着那些记忆。  
“不……对不起、放过我……求求你……”  
谦也的意识开始混乱了起来。  
现在骑在他身上的，到底是谁？他的性器像一把利器，每一下都捅到了他最柔软的深处，即使是这样，他还是学会了怎么去接纳，怎么去讨好，只要侍奉好这头高高在上的野兽，自己遭受的苦难就会少一点吧。  
没错，一直以来，都是他……是他在侵犯自己。  
“对不起……藏……”  
那两个音节从谦也的嘴里吐了出来。  
白石的意识突然间清明了起来，疯狂的地方也跟着停了下来。  
“对不起……藏……原谅我……”  
谦也的双臂挡住了他的眼睛，身体因为在抽泣抖得不行。  
“对不起……藏……对不起……”  
睡在凌乱的衣服堆上的谦也满身都是嫣红的痕迹。  
他在不经意之间掐出来的。  
此时此刻他才发现，这些新鲜的红痕底下，还有无数已经变成了暗红的旧痕。


	17. Chapter 17

幕十七  
“谦也，你在……”忍足万里子从前厅过来，刚拉开了谦也的房间的门，就呆住了，“吗……”  
“忍足夫人。”  
白石向她点点头。  
忍足万里子觉得眼前的景象有些诡异，他的儿子睡在了白石藏之介的怀里，身上也没有穿衣服，只是让一张被子盖住了身体，而且，能够很清晰地看见他裸露出来的肌肤上有斑斑驳驳的痕迹。已为人妇的忍足万里子不可能不知道那些都是什么痕迹来的，但是现在谦也沉沉睡去了，虽然明知道白石藏之介和这件事有关，她也不可能开口想这么一个人询问到底发生过什么。  
“那个、白石先生……”  
“是有什么要事吗？等谦也醒来之后我会转告他。”  
白石强调了是“要事”，忍足万里子心里虽然不舒服，但是也没有表现出来。  
“财前家的公子来了。”她抿了抿唇，然后轻声说出她来的缘由。  
忍足宗也不喜欢财前家，但是他也没有极力反对谦也和财前家的二公子来往。一般来说，财前光要见谦也都是派人来将谦也接到别处去的，忍足宗也没有直接碰上财前光，这事就当睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是，今天财前光亲自到来了，而且根本不懂规矩的他也没有私下联系过谦也，而是直接去了忍足家作为对外经营的诊所前厅，估计也引起了极大的骚动吧。这么招摇的做派，还真的有财前光的风格啊。  
“那请他稍等一下，谦也醒过来了，自然会去见他。”  
“不必了。”  
白石和忍足万里子的对话直接被打断了。  
忍足万里子慌慌张张地回过头，财前光果然就站在她的后面。  
“你是谁？”  
财前看见了抱住了谦也的白石，眉头深锁。  
白石笑了笑，“财前少爷还真的健忘，我们明明见过面的，不是吗？”  
他们见过，还不止见过一次，不过注意力一直都放在谦也身上的他，应该没留意过自己吧。如果他心思再缜密一些，他也不可能完全不防范自己，只能说财前光这个人还是过于稚嫩，怪不得仁子公主要为他暗暗铺下了这么多路。  
财前嗤了一声，而白石似乎是早就预料到他的反应，只是笑着。  
“谦也很快就能醒来了，财前少爷是有什么事吗？”  
“与你无关。”  
“那请财前少爷出去稍等，等谦也醒来了，我再让他来跟你细说。”  
“你……！！”  
白石完全一副谦也的代言人一样，让财前极端的不悦。  
他可总算想起来了，眼前这个人是谦也说过的那位做药材生意的商人朋友。  
现在的气氛不太对劲，但就算财前是怎么高高在上的人，他也不能在别人的家中发难。白石很恰当地用身体遮挡住谦也，财前根本看不见在他背后的谦也是什么一个状态，忍足宗也已经明确给过他一个厌恶的信号，他不能一口气和谦也身边的人都结下梁子。  
“财前少爷，你要等吗？”  
白石这话等同于下逐客令了。  
忍足万里子在旁边也暗中为这个气氛捏一把汗。  
财前又哼了一声，然后扔了一个用油纸包得漂漂亮亮的东西在他面前。  
“这是给他的赔礼，他醒过来之后就跟他说是我拿过来的。算了，不跟他说也可以，上面有财前家的家纹，他看了也会懂。”  
财前光扔下东西之后，也不等有什么反馈，自顾自就走了。  
忍足万里子可总算回过神来，连忙跟了上去。送客的礼仪还是需要做到的。  
白石捡起了那件用油纸包的东西，拆开了绳扣，发现里面是一件崭新的羽织，暗红色的，上面果然就如财前光说的那样绣了财前家的家纹。  
想到了谦也之前在补自己送他的那件羽织，白石一下子就明白过来发生过什么了。  
不过，看见这一件新羽织，白石并没有什么激动的反应，他连笑容都还挂在脸上，然后一丝不苟地将衣服叠好，整整齐齐地摆放在旁边。

谦也醒来的时候已经黄昏了。  
忍足万里子不知道，谦也不是睡过去了，而是昏迷过去了。可能是以为谦也身体上有些不适才睡了这么久，她特意去熬了些清粥，煮好送过来的时候谦也刚好就醒了。身为母亲她当然问了很久身体怎么样了，是不是有哪里不舒服，谦也只是唯唯诺诺地说身体没事，只是最近学习太累了就睡得久了点。这样的借口自己说出来都觉得过分，但是谦也真的没想到别的更好的理由了，还好来问他的是温柔的母亲，如果是他严厉的父亲，他肯定不能这么简单就蒙混过去的。而白石就在旁边，一直听着他努力地跟忍足万里子解释……以及隐瞒。  
忍足万里子最后揉揉他的头，在他的额头上印下一吻，才离开。  
母亲终于离开之后，谦也才松了一口气，绷紧的身体一下子放松下来，差点就倒了，白石在旁边很适时地扶住了他，可是白石的触碰让他想被刺刺到一样，弹了开来。  
“对、对不起，白石……我、还是有些不舒服……”  
到底要找什么借口才好？他刚才已经说了很多借口了，他真的快要掩饰不下去了。  
“谦也，该说对不起的是我才对，是我一时控制不住自己。”  
白石主动提起了这一场性事，让谦也的脸唰的一下全红了。  
那可是谦也自己亲自挑逗起来的，情欲上头的时候他根本都不清醒了。  
“我、我、我……我……”  
谦也半天都说不出话，白石看他笨拙的反应，笑了出来。  
“谦也还真是害羞啊，明明是你先挑逗我的。”  
谦也猛地抬起头伸手去捂住他的嘴，“别、别别说了！”  
到底怎么自己会这样做啊！谦也事后想起来都觉得不可思议，自己为什么要主动挑逗白石去做那种事？是因为那件衣服吗？越想谦也的脸就越是升温，大脑就越是混乱，各种声音都在他脑海中响起。  
“可是谦也，”白石捉住了他那只手，轻轻放到了唇边，“我很感谢你给了我这样一个机会让我抱你。”  
“诶……”  
“很意外吗？其实我一直都很喜欢你，在看见你的第一眼，就很喜欢很喜欢了。”  
他的第一眼，并不是在忍足家忍足宗也将他带到这间房间的时候，而是许多年前，在四天王寺的菩提树下。  
“白石……”  
不知道为什么，谦也害羞的表情逐渐蒙上一种很悲伤的神色。  
他终于告白了，将自己对谦也的欲望说出来了，但那会成为两个人之间的负累。白石明知道，他也明知道为了他的计划能够顺利进行下去，这种状况必须要避免的，但是感情涌上心头的时候，理智就消失了。  
“你会跟我在一起吗？”  
谦也轻轻地问他，带着一些卑微的语气。  
“我当然会和你在一起。即使你的父亲不同意，我也会想办法和你在一起。”  
谦也抽回了自己的手，将手藏在了身后。  
“那个、白石……对不起、我……”  
“我知道的，夺走了你的第一次的人，是财前少爷，对吧？”  
白石直接掀开了谦也想要隐藏起来的伤疤，如果能看见他的心，那一定被这一句话给刺出了血洞了吧。白石知道扯下他的一切伪装有多残忍，他也知道这同样对于自己来说是剐心的利器，但是他必须要这样做。忍足谦也是他在复仇中必不可少的工具，他的感情不应该影响他这么多年处心积虑部署的计划。  
“你们保持了那样的关系，财前少爷没有过分强迫你，如果你真的不接受的话，以你的性格，你一定会逃得远远的。”  
谦也的嘴唇颤抖起来了。啊啊、果然是在一片一片地将他千疮百孔的心给剜下来啊。  
“因为财前少爷才是你喜欢的‘藏’，你心甘情愿，对吗？”  
“白……石……”  
谦也在悄悄后退了，果然他想要逃避吧。  
是你的不对啊，谦也，明明心里对财前光已经妥协了，却还要来招惹我。  
白石摆出一个笑容，就和他平时的笑没什么区别，但是在谦也看起来，此时此刻白石的笑却是这么诡异，甚至还有些恐怖，让他心底升起了一种畏惧。  
是他的错吗？是他的错吧。谦也也在内心责骂自己，他的行为算什么？一边默许财前少爷的进犯，一边却又勾引自己的好朋友越界。  
是他做错了，他是始作俑者，他是滋生了罪恶与怨恨的根源。  
“白、石……我……”  
要说什么才好？这种时候他要说什么？是不是要跪下来五体投地跟白石道歉？  
“对不起、我是玩弄了你的感情的婊子”、快这样说啊，可恶的忍足谦也。  
“谦也。”  
白石朝他伸出了手，谦也惊恐地往后退，但是他的反应没有白石的进攻来得迅速，一下子就被白石欺身压了过来，将他紧紧地按在了榻榻米上。  
谦也怕得全身都颤抖了，瞳孔也在摇晃着，似乎快要看不清眼前的景象。  
白石抬起头，温柔地抚摸上他的脸颊，可能因为动作太过轻柔了，谦也的身体还僵了一下。  
“谦也……我并不介意你和财前少爷有那样关系。”  
“白、石……”  
“谦也想要和谁在一起，我都不会干涉的，对于我来说，谦也的感受才是最重要的，我是抱着这样的想法才待在你的身边的。”  
是谎言哦。统统都是谎言哦，统统都是用来操控忍足谦也所说的谎。  
白石笑得毫无破绽，从他的笑容中，看不出半点的负面情绪。在这样的笑容下，说出来的话当然令人信服啊。  
谦也呆望着他的脸，身体也逐渐平复了下来，止住了颤抖。  
“谦也最后选择谁，我都能够接受，因为我爱你，谦也。”  
那一声“我爱你”让谦也的眼泪一下子就涌了出来，接连不绝地拼命冒出眼眶。  
白石温柔地抬起手，抹去了他的眼泪，指腹轻轻在他的眼角摩挲。  
谦也突然抱住了白石的腰，紧紧地埋在了他的怀里。  
他的身体好热，白石轻轻回抱着谦也，可能因为情绪的波动让他的体温也跟着上升了。很舒服，白石真的不想就这样放开他。  
“白石……”  
谦也闷闷的声音响起了。  
“我们离开大阪好不好？”  
“……”  
“去哪里都没关系，和我远走高飞吧。”  
谦也轻飘飘地就说出来了，这是这句轻飘飘的话背后他需要付出多少代价？忍足家的家业在大阪，他的父亲需要他来将家业继承下去，他所拥有的一切都在大阪，他的根在大阪，现在竟然轻飘飘就说出了他可以为了和某人的爱，而放弃这一切，放弃掉他拥有的一切，放弃掉他需要承担的责任。  
“谦也，你不可以说这种话哦。”  
忍足谦也要是在这时候逃掉了的话，这个局就崩溃了。  
不可以，白石绝对不可以让这样的事情发生，不然他多年来一步一步布下的罗网就会因为缺少了最重要的棋子而缺失了最后扣上的一环了。  
“白石？”  
“你有你的责任，哪怕是你父亲经营着的这家诊所，都需要你去承担，如果你逃掉了的话，你的家就会崩溃了，你忍心看着你的父母承受这样的恶果吗？”  
要攻击的话，就往他最柔软的那一块攻击吧，即使血淋淋也没关系，正是因为够深入、够痛，才会给他足够的教训。  
果然，谦也害怕了。  
“我……”  
“你必须要留在大阪，留在你的家人身边，不管发生什么，我都会给予你支持。”  
白石施加了力道，将他紧紧箍在怀里。这样就能给他信心了，他一向是一个很容易就会被人导向到自己想要的结果的人，他一直都是一个扯线木偶，而他身上的那些线都是由着自己随心所欲地绑上去的。  
谦也轻轻推开了他，和他稍微拉开了一个距离。  
现在这个距离，他们可以看清楚对方的脸了。谦也的脸上还有刚刚干涸的泪痕。  
“白石，那藏呢？”  
那财前光呢？  
白石笑了起来，“他是你喜欢的人，不是吗？”  
“我……”  
“你爱他，所以你会为他做一切，你需要他。”  
白石柔声说出来的话像是一个隐蔽的咒语，紧紧箍住了谦也的意识。  
“留在他的身边，忍足家也需要他的保护，不是吗？”  
“白石……”  
“他才是你喜欢的‘藏’。”  
白石拿过了一直叠放在旁边的那件暗红色的羽织。  
那是财前光的东西，看，上面还有财前家的家纹，送这么一件衣服过来，就是想要宣示所有权吧，谦也穿上了这件衣服，那就是财前光的狗。  
“白……”  
白石展开了那件羽织，披在了谦也身上。  
果然，谦也还是更适合红色多一些。  
“回去他的身边吧。”  
白石笑得毫无破绽。

* * *

国药上市后的反响非常好。  
价格更为便宜的国药更加亲民，西药本身的便利性很快也改变了普罗大众的固有观念，纷纷都尝试起了西方的医学带来的革新。因为这件划时代的事情的横空出世，大阪的报纸连续报道了好多天的头版头条，从用药者的使用后反馈到药品开发商的感言统统都刊登了一遍，从来没有什么社会事件能引起这么长的关注度。当然，这不是偶然的，财前光可是花了大价钱给报社去为这次新药造势，现在看来，成果不错。  
新药的势头猛地起来了，似乎终于是引起了财前博司的注意了。  
那些名流酒会都不怎么在家中举办了，财前光多待在大厅一会儿，就能听到财前博司在训人。  
这不是活该吗？得到的胜利太多了，时间长了都麻木了，结果被人反将了一军还得耗上这么长的时间才反应得过来。  
不过还不能沾沾自喜，他的兄长反应过来了之后才是这场仗最难打的时候。  
以他的心思，肯定很快就能发现给新药铺路的是樱川宏一，他首先要下手的绝对就是樱川宏一。但是财前还没能彻底捉住樱川宏一的把柄，如果财前博司聪明一点，选择去拉拢樱川宏一，说不定樱川宏一就会把背后搞鬼的他给揪出来了，如果在这一步就败露了，那就不是商场上的较量，而是一场“家庭纠纷”了。不管是他们的父亲，还是他们的母亲，肯定会立即斩断他的羽翼，不让他继续妨碍他的兄长。  
所以忍足谦也在这时候才会这么重要，他是能够扼住樱川宏一的命门的关键棋子。  
那天去过忍足诊所之后，他就没有和忍足谦也再联系过了。一方面是因为新药上市的事情有大量的工作需要他去打点，另一方面是忍足谦也或多或少都在逃避着和他的关系。  
不怎么听话的狗，不过，栓住脖子的绳子还在他的手上。  
只要他还是“藏”，忍足谦也就不会逃，就一直会妥协。  
“二少爷，忍足医生在门外了。”  
看吧，即使自己没有吹口哨，“狗”还是自己摇着尾巴来了。  
“让他进来吧。”  
门被仆人拉开了。  
谦也走了进来，财前惊喜地看见他身上穿的是那件暗红色的羽织。  
很好，他现在已经能够顺从地接受自己施加在他身上的烙印了。  
“光……”  
“有事就说吧。”  
“樱川夫人的孩子……”  
他主动提到了那件他一直梗在心中还没处理的事，财前抬起了头，望着他。  
谦也顿了一顿，“那孩子……是你兄长的孩子。”


	18. Chapter 18

幕十八  
忍足万里子辗转反侧，怎么都睡不着。  
因为她的不安稳，睡在她旁边的她的丈夫也醒了。  
“万里子，怎么了？”  
忍足万里子坐了起来，忍足宗也也跟着起身，抓起旁边的衣服，给妻子披上。  
“宗也，我……我一直都安心不下来……”忍足万里子攥着拳头的手放在了心脏上，夜色昏暗，其实并不能很清楚地看见她的表情，但是忍足宗也知道她现在非常不好受。  
“是不是谦也发生了什么了？”  
忍足宗也很快就明白到缘由了。  
那是他们的孩子，作为父母，有所感应也是理所当然的事。  
忍足万里子扭转头，双眼中写满了深深的忧愁。  
“宗也，你还记得四天王寺里一个叫‘藏’的孩子吗？”  
“藏？”  
说实话，忍足宗也已经没什么印象了，他每次去四天王寺义诊，和孩子们玩得不可开交的都是谦也，因为有着年龄的隔阂，他也没怎么和孩子们有过什么深刻的交流，而且随着谦也年纪渐长，再怎么不愿意放心也多多少少可以独当一面了，他已经将到四天王寺义诊这件事全部交托给谦也了。  
“宗也，你不记得了吗？十五年前的那孩子。”  
十五年前。也就是谦也还只有七岁的时候的事情，竟然是这么久之前的事了吗？  
“那孩子怎么了吗？”  
“谦也一直给财前家的少爷写信，但是我曾经偷看过，虽然信封上写的收信人是‘财前光’，但是信的内容，抬头是‘藏’。宗也，你还记得藏去了哪里吗？”  
“万里子，你在担心什么？”  
四天王寺的孩子长大后会去哪里，他又怎么可能会知道，但是万里子似乎很在意这件事。  
她紧紧拽住了丈夫的衣袖。  
“宗也，你其实是冲着白石先生的身份，才让他谦也和他来往的，对吧？”  
“万里子，你……”  
“我知道的，白石家是京都的名商，虽然已经没落了，但是好歹还有些势力，如果谦也能够巴结上这样的关系，对忍足家将来也是好的，所以你在听到白石先生要赠药第一时间就答应了，并且要将谦也介绍给他认识……不是出于普通的交情，你就是想让谦也和他建立起利益之上的关系，来保护忍足家，对吧？宗也。”  
“万里子，”忍足宗也捉住了她纤细的手，将她紧紧拽住自己的手拉开，“不要说得我好像在利用谦也一样，那是我们的孩子。”  
“你已经牺牲了翔太了，我本来还以为你会好好珍惜谦也的……”  
“……万里子！”  
“不是吗？你将翔太送去东京，为的不是牵制你在东京的兄长一家吗？我们在大阪已经可以站住阵脚了，不需要再去做什么时候来维系我们的家业，呐，宗也，让谦也和白石家划清界线吧，我们不需要白石家的庇护，我们保护好忍足诊所，保护好这个家，就什么都足够了。”  
“如果……”忍足宗也的脸在夜色里根本看不清，“仁子公主要来算账呢？”  
“事情已经过去了这么多年了，公主殿下肯定已经不再计较了，看，我们在大阪也好好的不是吗？这么多年了，财前家也没有说要来跟我们算账，所以……”  
“那谦也和财前二少爷呢？”  
忍足万里子倒吸了一口气。  
她的丈夫握住了她的手，将她拉进了自己怀里。  
“仁子公主从来都没有放过我们，她是矶良，随时随地要来索命……”  
“可是……可是……谦也呢？为了忍足家，你要牺牲自己的孩子吗？那可是我们的孩子！”  
被送去了东京的忍足翔太，现在回想起来，其实是在避祸。将两个孩子分开，其实是忍足宗也一直以来做的准备吧。将谦也留在身边，将翔太送走，结果是为了这样吗？忍足万里子突然明白过来自己的丈夫这些年来一直打的主意，觉得身体都要失温了，她竟然一直都没察觉到，他们的孩子不如忍足家的延续重要。  
“谦也会没事的，白石家会保护他的。”  
“凭什么？白石家凭什么要保护谦也？”  
“白石藏之介——”忍足宗也用低沉的嗓音说出了这个名字，“那个人会保护谦也的。”  
“宗也，所以你真的不记得四天王寺的‘藏’了吗？”  
“万里子，”忍足宗也捧着妻子的脸，“你的担忧是无谓的。”  
忍足万里子捉住了丈夫的手，将他的手冷淡地拉开，然后摇了摇头。  
“宗也。”  
忍足万里子幽怨地看着自己的丈夫。  
“他也是来索命的矶良。”

* * *

“你瞒着我私下和樱川由寿有联系？”  
财前在听到谦也这么说，马上就将事情联系起来。  
樱川夫人消失得无影无踪，樱川宏一什么都没说，迫于他的施压，樱川家也没有传出来任何风声，不管是财前光还是什么别有用心的人都不知道樱川家到底发生了什么，也就是说，财前博司也不知道到底发生了什么。  
谦也说的这件事，正正是这件事最致命的点。  
“樱川夫人来向我求助了，我……我的朋友将她安置在京都的住所。”  
“你的朋友是那个姓白石的商人吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“你知道樱川由寿的原姓是什么吗？”  
“……”  
看谦也迷茫的样子，肯定还被蒙在鼓里吧。  
“樱川由寿原名白石由寿，是京都白石家的千金。”  
白石由寿、白石藏之介……说到这份上了，他不可能没有察觉过来的。  
不过，谦也没有表现得非常惊讶。他虽然的确是第一次知道，但并不是十分意外。  
“让我来转告你这件事的人，是白石。”  
白石藏之介。他在忍足家见到的那个男人，一直待在谦也的身边。  
不过，也多得了白石藏之介，财前才想起来了，他跟“白石”的确有过些恩怨。  
那还是很小的时候的事情，那时候今子就总是念叨着，要提防京都的白石家，但是那时候他跟什么京都的白石家根本没有任何来往，他也不知道今子为什么总要念叨这件事，不过很快，今子也把这件事忘记了，很久很久没有提起过了，财前自然而然也把“白石”这个名字给忘记得一干二净了。在知道樱川夫人是白石家的千金的时候，他都还没提起过警惕，对于他来说，那只不过是一个在关西地区没落了的商人家族，不足挂齿，但是，谦也身边的“白石藏之介”令他有了不一样的警惕。所以财前去打听了很多事情，结果还真的被他挖出了白石家和财前家、不，正确点来说是白石家和仁子公主的纠葛。  
白石家在从商之前是武家，为华族服务，是扎根在关西的大家，倒幕运动之后，白石家走了商路，但是一直都没有就此断掉和华族之间的联系。仁子公主从东京的王宫远嫁而来，王室为她安排的接应正是白石家，也就是说，白石家是仁子公主的外系亲信。怪不得当初今子一直担惊受怕，忌惮白石这个姓，说白了白石家是仁子公主的爪牙，仁子公主不方便出面做的事情，都会让白石家来代劳，他们那时候真正要面对的并不是“财前”，而是“白石”。不过后来武家没落，连带影响了白石家的产业，仁子公主也没有依托财前家建立起来的商业帝国拉他们一把，看来仁子公主和白石家的关系也并不是推断的那样够得上“亲信”的程度。  
姓财前的人都会忌惮仁子公主的外亲势力的，估计在白石家还在盛期的时候，他的父亲也没有怎么友善对待过这家人。  
“为什么要来告诉我这件事？”财前挑起眉，问。  
谦也小心翼翼地看着他，“这是樱川夫人本人的意思，她希望财前家要承担起‘责任’。”  
什么责任，要找也应该去找孩子的经手人，也就是财前博司才对。  
不过，白石由寿和财前博司到底是什么关系？财前博司和樱川宏一的紧密的合作伙伴，而樱川宏一喜欢带着妻子到处抛头露面，他们有的是机会搭上线，比起半截入土的樱川宏一，当然是正值盛年又一表人才的财前博司更好，但是财前博司有必要冒险选择这么一个女人吗？财前博司有自己的妻子，财前光的这个嫂子还是出身东京的大户人家的千金，算起来也是半个华族，当初就是看中她的身份地位，两个人才喜结连理的，据说当中牵线的还是仁子公主，所以现在算什么？他的父亲是一个吃着碗里看着锅里的人渣，结果他的儿子也是这样的人。所幸的大概是财前博司和他的原配妻子这么多年无所出，而白石由寿肚子里的这个孩子，大概率会成为财前家的下一代继任人了。  
“这到底是白石由寿的意思、还是白石藏之介的意思？”  
财前根本不信任谦也的说辞。不用想，谦也说的肯定也是白石藏之介教的，不过，白石藏之介肯定能猜到自己不会这么容易上当吧。  
他们现在就在暗自较量，通过“忍足谦也”这个工具。  
“光……白石跟我说了很多话，但是我觉得，我不能完全按照他所说的那样去做。”  
“所以你想说，你没有被人摆布？要我相信你？”  
忍足谦也如果彻彻底底是没有自己想法的工具倒好，那样要猜出白石藏之介要做什么还比较简单，但是很显然，谦也有自己的想法，他不是完全受人摆布的扯线木偶，拉着他的线的人除了财前光自己，还有白石藏之介，还有……他自己。这种感觉让财前很不好受，他想要的理想状态，是忍足谦也完全被自己摆布，这个人明明是被安排好的他的“工具”，那些写给“藏”的信就是很好的证明。  
“光，你信我吗？”  
“我凭什么要信你？我说过的，你只需要按照我的命令去做就足够了，你不需要有自己的想法。”  
忍足谦也说到底只是一件“工具”罢了。  
对白石藏之介来说，肯定也是吧，只不过，那个虚伪的人可能从来没有这么大模大样地将事实说出来，还哄骗着天真得可怜的谦也。  
“光，你有想过为什么你的母亲染了毒吗？”  
“这也是白石藏之介教你说的？”  
“不是。关于你的事，白石跟我说的，只有‘回到藏的身边’。”  
真的可笑啊。他不是真正的“藏”，也就忍足谦也会一直傻傻地相信。  
真正的“藏”是谁根本不重要，是生是死也不重要，这只是用来束缚住忍足谦也的一个身份而已，没想到白石藏之介也利用起这个身份了。他的“母亲”在安排这一切的时候，肯定没有想过存在“白石藏之介”这个变数吧。  
“光，所以你想过吗？是谁想要杀死你的母亲。”  
“没有人可以杀死那个恶毒的女人，而且，她要是真的死了，对所有人来说都是值得普天同庆的好事。”  
白石藏之介肯定也在期盼着仁子公主的死吧。  
如果他真的是白石家的继承人，肯定对曾经对白石家见死不救的仁子公主心有怨念。  
谦也看着财前，突然间，他跪了下来，五体投地地跪趴在地上。  
“求你了……光……”  
财前皱着眉头，居高临下地看着他。  
“放弃复仇吧。”  
他卑微地跪在地上，在恳求着他的“主人”。  
忍足谦也到底知道了什么？他在这件事里面到底扮演着什么角色？他的所作所为是受到白石藏之介的摆布，还是真的基于自己的想法？  
财前用脚尖挑起了他的下巴，强迫他抬起头来。  
“放弃复仇？哈、我从来都没在复仇。”  
在复仇的是另有其人，不是他财前光，忍足谦也求错人了。  
“我只不过在抢回原本就属于我的东西罢了。”  
谦也的双眸非常空洞，他似乎根本没有在看着财前。  
“光，”谦也的声音轻得几乎听不见，“你的哥哥会杀了你，在他的孩子出生之后。”

财前博司会杀了财前光，就在他的儿子出生之后。  
“所以，放弃复仇吧。”  
谦也再次将头贴在了地上，恳求道。

* * *

白石由寿坐在了汽车的后座上，她还不知道，她这个陌生的弟弟还会开车，而且，他竟然买得起一辆汽车。白石家可没给过他什么资本去建立他拥有的一切，毕竟白石家自己的家底都已经掏空了。  
“没想到你还会开车啊，藏之介。”  
“没有请司机的闲钱，只好自己学着开了。”  
“呵呵，在这种地方谦虚呢。”白石由寿冷笑了一声。  
这辆车是从京都开出的，也就是说，这辆车大概率没随着他在大阪出现过，看来他在大阪经营着的是一个不怎么富裕的小商人的形象，以他的本事，肯定一大堆人相信吧。  
“结果你还是将根扎在了大阪。”  
“我本来就是在大阪出生和长大的。”  
白石藏之介的大阪的孤儿，还在襁褓的时候就被亲生父母遗弃在四天王寺，在遇到渡边修之前，一直都在大阪生活。对于他来说，到京都生活已经是青少年时期的事了，人的习惯大多数还是孩童时期建立的。  
“你好像是几岁到我们家来的？”  
“十三岁。”  
“啊对，你来的那一天我还见过你。”  
之后他们就没有见过面了。白石藏之介名义上是白石家的二子，但根本不在白石家的宅邸里生活，而是一直跟随着渡边修生活。  
“你刚来的时候……一身都是伤吧？”  
“姐姐大人的记性真好。”  
那完全因为白石家的家主、也是白石由寿的亲父在看见那样的白石藏之介，对渡边修说了一句“如果熬不过去了就放弃吧”。当时还是少女的白石由寿被自己父亲这句冷漠的话给吓到了，那时候的她还真的单纯啊，现在她已经回不去那样的状态了。  
“所以你恨仁子公主，因为她让你成为‘财前光’，只是为了让你当替死鬼。”  
替真正的财前光“死”一次。那才是仁子公主从四天王寺找一个孩子回去当“财前光”的真正理由，她本来就不在乎这个替死鬼是什么人，那都是财前家的家事，而那时候，这个叫“藏”的孩子，被不幸选中了。不过对于只有八岁的“藏”来说，一开始被财前家选中是“幸运”吧。  
从八岁到十三岁，足足五年的时间。  
那么小的一个孩子，受了五年的折磨。  
“我恨仁子公主的理由，跟白石家恨仁子公主的理由是一样的。”  
听到了这句话，白石由寿自嘲般笑了一下，“是吗？可是你知道吗？我后来想了一下，妈妈她说不定还觉得为仁子公主去死是一件很光荣的事情，我们白石家啊，可是为王室服务的武家，我们一直以来接受的教育便是如此……真正让父亲生恨的，是仁子公主在献祭了我们的母亲后，还要剪掉白石家的羽翼，让我们跌入了地狱。所以我的父亲现在还忌惮着渡边修，如果不是渡边，白石家已经没有翻身的余地了。”  
车开得非常稳，白石由寿看着车窗外的风景，逐渐入了神。  
坐汽车是一种奢华，她虽然一无所有，但的的确确享受到了，只是，她其实并不向往这样的奢华。  
“喂、藏之介。”  
“有什么事、姐姐大人？”  
“那个叫忍足谦也的医生……他并不是没有自我的东西。”  
“姐姐大人想要说什么？”  
“财前光在利用他，其实就是仁子公主在利用他，然后你也在利用他，你们都把他当傻瓜耍，你们的较量都放在了他身上，你们都不把他当人看……但是，他是有自己的想法的，在我疯疯癫癫地去找他，他想要找到解决办法这件事上，我看得出来。”  
车速悄悄地放慢了下来了。白石由寿通过前面的镜子观察着自己的弟弟。  
“你将他推给财前光，想要利用他跟财前光的关系……你会后悔的。”  
“为什么我要后悔？”  
白石由寿看到后视镜里的白石笑了一下。  
“因为忍足谦也喜欢的不是过去的‘藏’。”  
结果，白石由寿也笑了。  
“而是现在的‘白石藏之介’。”

为了白石藏之介，忍足谦也可以放弃一切。  
包括他的命。


	19. Chapter 19

幕十九  
“这是什么？”  
“王室的东西……大概是吧。”  
是一只镯子，财前从来没有见过，他也不知道为什么这时候忍足谦也要拿出来。  
“是你的母亲给我的东西。”  
是仁子公主的“赏赐”的话，那的确就是王室的东西了。财前打量了一下，的确这件东西的工艺并非一般手工业者能够做得出来，选种的材料也非常罕见。  
“她为什么要给你这件东西？”  
“光……我在想，真正的仁子公主是不是已经不在人世了？”  
“哈？”  
忍足谦也在说什么梦话。仁子公主当然还在世，而且就活在这座大宅里，虽然她从来都不离开自己的房间，但是她的确还活着，而且必须活着。财前家现在还不可以失去仁子公主，他们和王室的联系可不能就这样简单断开，不然下场就和作为外系的白石家一样，失去了王室的撑腰，得到的东西都会烟消云散。  
“光，这是仁子公主的东西。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“……光。”  
忍足谦也又喊了他一声。  
很烦，很想让他闭嘴，他到底想要说什么？还是，他想说的其实是白石藏之介想说的？  
“白石还不知道。”  
似乎是读懂了财前现在的表情，谦也回答了他在心中没有说出来的那个问题。  
“为什么他不知道？”  
“因为这是救他的办法。”  
“……”  
财前强硬地捉住了他的手臂，将他拉到了自己眼下。  
“现在是想要利用我？”  
开什么玩笑，他还没有认清楚自己的处境吗？以为跪下来就可以摆布他了，他可是财前光。  
“不是利用，”谦也安静地将财前的手握住，“是我们的自救。”

谦也并没有说服了财前光，但是他说的话，财前的确不得不听。  
就连财前也不知道谦也到底是怎么洞察到这一个错综复杂的局的，但是回想一下，他一直处于这个风暴的风眼当中，所有人都把他当作没有自我的道具使用，然而忍足谦也是一个人，一个有自我意识的人，而且还是一个心思很敏锐的人。结果在他身边的人都忽略了，谦也的体贴是来自于他的敏锐，他总是能很敏感地察觉对方的真实想法，从而让自己作出某种让步、或者说牺牲，所以和他相处是一件很舒服的事，因为这一切都建立在谦也的自我牺牲之上，他能够最大程度地满足对方的欲望。这件事，财前从来都没有察觉得到，不过他想，恐怕白石藏之介也没有察觉得到。  
忍足谦也只接触过一次仁子公主，那一次，她恳求谦也留在了她的儿子的身边，并且将那一只属于王室的镯子交给了他。  
任谁都知道，财前家的二公子是私生子，作为正室的仁子公主即使能容忍他的存在，也绝对不会善待他，不过，那天的仁子公主的确作为了一个“母亲”，在恳求谦也去成为财前光的帮手。其实就算是财前光也有感觉到异常的吧，在他心目中恶贯满盈的仁子公主，的确一直在暗中协助他，将忍足谦也送到他的身边，为了能让忍足谦也死心塌地，甚至帮他去冒充“藏”这个假身份。  
“她……是我的母亲……”  
财前的声音都变得颤抖了。  
结果还是要等到谦也将事情剖出来，他才能反应过来。  
现在的财前夫人，根本不是什么仁子公主，而是财前光真正的母亲，那位销声匿迹了很多年的神秘女性。  
但是这个事实简直就如闪电劈中了山林，引起了财前头脑中的狂火。  
真正的仁子公主早就已经“不在了”，而有一个女人一直顶替着她的身份，以财前夫人的身份，生活在财前家。  
这是无可奈何的事情，财前家的家主必须要这样做。财前光也不知道父辈的恩怨到底是什么，但是不难作出简单的猜想。知道了丈夫不忠的仁子公主决定要毁灭了财前家，而走投无路的财前老爷、又或者说是财前光的亲生母亲，决定铤而走险，谋害了仁子公主的性命，再让那位心狠手辣的女性顶替了仁子公主的身份，活了下来。财前博司比财前光年长了十六年，也就是说，发生这件事的时候，财前博司至少已经十六岁了，自己的母亲换了一个人，他不可能不知道的，然而他一直保持着沉默，还帮着自己的父亲去隐瞒这件事，为的全是这个辉煌的“财前家”。杀害王室成员这个罪名，可没有任何可以弥补的余地，财前家所有人都是系在了这根绳索上走着独步桥的蚂蚱。  
但是，尽管“财前”尽是命运共同体，财前博司也是不可能原谅顶替了他亲生母亲的那个女人的。  
“哥哥他……一直等着机会复仇……”  
谦也清澈的蓝色眼眸看着因为事情逐渐拨开云雾而内心在动摇的财前。  
“她身上的毒，是哥哥下的，而父亲，默许了这件事。”  
财前终于把谦也的话听进去了。  
她是这一个局中唯一在单打独斗的人。一个女子，被自己的丈夫利用和谋害，随时随地要被献祭给仇恨。  
“但是对于她来说，最重要的，还是你，光。”  
她拼了命，设下这一切的局，都是为了她的孩子。  
为了财前光。  
安排今子在他的身边，制造出“藏”这个身份，诱骗忍足谦也，全是为了能够让财前光能够安安稳稳地在财前家活下去，她知道只要时机到了，财前博司就会毫不留情地对她下手，仁子公主的身份做不了挡箭牌之后，她和她的儿子都会成为财前博司发泄愤怒的牺牲品，所以她急着要帮助财前光建立起自己的势力，至少要让他活下去，无论如何都至少、至少……让她的儿子活下去。  
“你的哥哥一直没有子嗣，也是你的母亲为了保护你做的。”  
财前博司与原配的妻子这么多年来一无所出，正是因为他没有后嗣，财前老爷才会一直保护着次子财前光，也是因为受制于他们的父亲，财前光才能安稳度过这些年。  
所以，白石由寿肚子里的那个孩子，非常重要。  
“那个孩子出生之后，你母亲和你都会失去最后的保护伞。”  
而现在的财前光还太过弱小了，根本没办法与财前博司抗衡。  
“白石他……想利用樱川夫人肚子里的孩子，让你去挑衅你的兄长，让你们彻底反目成仇，到时候即使是你们的父亲，也没办法阻止你们兄弟相残。这……也是白石让我来告诉你，樱川夫人的肚子里的孩子是你的兄长的孩子的真正原因。”  
当然，这个真正的原因白石根本没有跟谦也说过，他说的是“要财前家为这个孩子负责”。不过，白石也没想到谦也竟然察觉到了。  
如果不是谦也“背叛”了白石，将真正的顾虑说给财前听，财前在获得这个把柄之后，肯定会用作筹码来跟自己的兄长再斗一个你死我活。现在的财前光做什么都是一帆风顺，国药的成功，财前博司的挫败，足以让他不自量力了。  
谦也将那只镯子再次递到了财前的面前。  
“这是能够证明王室身份的信物吧，我猜。”  
仁子公主的性命被谋害了之后，她就一直靠着这件偷占的信物作为凭证冒充仁子公主这个身份。但是如今，她将这样东西给了谦也。也就是说，她已经做好了准备，放弃仁子公主这个身份，但是信物不可以随意处置，她也没有任何亲信，于是她将这个烫手山芋给了忍足谦也。  
“光，这样东西就继续由我来保管吧。”  
“你想做什么？”  
“你的母亲是仁子公主，即使死后，她也还会是仁子公主。”  
忍足谦也说出了像是咒语一般的话，财前突然就像是着魔一样，怔住了。  
“这是最好的解决办法。”  
财前突然一把抱住了谦也。  
谦也一愣，直到财前收紧了手，加大了力道，像是要把他揉入自己的身体里一样，才发出了轻轻的痛呼。  
“唔……”  
“不要离开我。”  
“光……”  
“答应我，你不是说过不会忤逆我的意思的吗？答应我！不准离开我！”  
财前咆哮了出来。  
谦也渐渐露出了一个苦涩的笑容，伸出手慢慢抚摸着财前的后脑。  
“光……我喜欢的是‘藏’。”谦也闭上了眼睛，“不是十五年前被四天王寺收留的孤儿‘藏’，是现在的‘白石藏之介’。”

“你这个骗子。”  
财前埋在了谦也的颈窝，带着哭腔吐出了最后一句话。

* * *

分娩是一件很伟大的事情。  
母亲需要承受着巨大的痛苦，忍受身体撕裂的痛，让生命诞生。  
白石由寿躺在了床上，她的身边只有她的弟弟白石藏之介。  
现在他们在大阪、白石藏之介买下的私人住所里。这座房子并不是很奢华，但也不是一般人家能负担得起的，结果拥有这样的房子的那个人，为了扮演一个普通小商人的角色，还经常去睡那种旅馆客房。如果白石藏之介不是她的弟弟，她还真的不想跟一个心机如此深沉的人来往。  
“你觉得孩子什么时候会生出来？”  
“大概要等到半夜吧。”  
“是吗……真是很奇妙啊，我的肚子现在完全不痛。”  
“如果待会痛的话，请咬紧毛巾，不要伤害到自己。”  
“你还真的什么都会啊、藏之介，是渡边修教你的吗？”  
“有很多事情没有人可以帮得上忙，那自己就必须要学会了。”  
“你就是靠着这种毅力获得现在这些东西的？”  
白石没有回答他的姐姐，白石由寿觉得有些无趣，咂咂嘴。  
隔了一会儿，她又再次挑起话题，“其实啊，我一点都不想复仇。”  
“……”  
“为什么不说话？”  
白石抬起头，朝她笑了一下。  
白石由寿很讨厌那个笑容，那是没有感情的、有些瘆人的笑。  
“我能活下来，是多亏了我的复仇之心。”  
如果不是抱着无论如何都要财前家付出代价的漆黑的心，他在十年前，被渡边修捡回去之前就已经认命地接受死亡了。  
“藏之介……我们一直喊着仁子公主的那个女人，其实不是真正的仁子公主哦。”  
“我知道。”  
但是那个女人是不是真正的仁子公主又有什么关系？白石知道，欠了他一条命的那个罪魁祸首，就是那个用着“仁子公主”这个身份的女人就足够了。  
白石家知道很多东西，他们知道得太多了。  
“其实忍足在财前二少爷出生的时候，就卷入过这个局里面了。”  
你不好奇吗？为什么仁子公主会选中忍足谦也当自己儿子的犬马。白石由寿笑了出来，细长的手指摸着自己的脸，眼睛仔细地打量着自己的弟弟的表情。  
“当时为她接生的医生，是忍足宗也。”  
财前光能够活着离开他母亲的肚子，呼吸到自由的空气，还是多亏了忍足宗也啊。  
“仁子公主当时想要杀死她，她对忍足宗也下了命令，要让忍足宗也毒杀这女人和那个野种，但是忍足宗也不忍心，没有杀了那女人，还想办法帮那女人带着那个野种离开。可是哪有这么简单啊，仁子公主身边可是有武家出身的爪牙的，对，那时候在为仁子公主服务的那个人，就是我们的母亲。之后的故事，你也听说过很多遍了吧，不知道发生了什么，我们的母亲变成了要谋害仁子公主的罪人，被仁子公主识穿了，她用王室的特权将我们的母亲处死了，白石家也自此一蹶不振。”  
白石由寿像是讲述一个跟自己无关并且很遥远的故事一样。  
“可是我们知道，是那个女人杀死了我们的母亲，不止杀死了我们的母亲，她还杀死了真正的仁子公主，并且顶替了仁子公主的身份。你知道吗？那女人是仁子公主的侍女，从小跟仁子公主一起长大的，对王室的事情了如指掌，她占有了能够证明仁子公主身份的那只王室的镯子，白石家即使知道那不是真正的仁子公主，却完全没有任何证据指证她，毕竟王室就是这么高高在上并且隐蔽……我们的父亲想要揭穿她，结果被她先下手为强了，而当时挺身而出替我们父亲消了祸的，就是渡边修，他撇清了白石家在这件事当中的关系，但也因为如此他才不能踏入大阪，不然她和白石家之间的契约就会被破坏，她就能用特权将白石家所有人都送上断头台。”  
“姐姐大人，想太多不幸的事情会让心情郁结，不利身体。”  
听到他这么说，白石由寿笑了两声。  
“其实啊，我完全不想复仇哦。如果我的父亲让这件事就这样过去了，我就不用过着自己无法控制的人生，啊啊、我可是很羡慕你的，你被忍足谦也爱着吧？我可是没人爱过我哦。”  
白石不语，白石由寿也把脸转了过去，背对着自己的弟弟。  
“藏之介，孩子出生之后财前博司肯定会想方设法杀死我的。”  
白石抬起头，看见了她颤抖起来的背。  
“藏之介……”  
她是一个伟大的母亲，但也是一个弱小的女性。  
肚子开始痛起来了，是剧痛。  
白石冷冷地看着她身下被羊水浸湿了的床单。  
“我不想死……藏之介……”  
她枯枝一样的手指抓紧了被单。  
“我不想死啊……”

今晚，财前家的血脉将会降生。


	20. Chapter 20

幕二十  
财前家的车将谦也送回到忍足诊所，看见那辆黑色的汽车，忍足宗也的脸色非常难看。  
他觉得谦也应该和财前二少爷划清界线的，但是他没有立场去给儿子这一个忠告。忍足万里子的手握住了丈夫的手臂，然后对他轻轻摇了摇头。  
“宗也，有些事情要放手，就应该放手。”  
“那可是忍足家在大阪百年的家业啊……”  
“宗也。”  
忍足万里子的声音虽然微弱，但是不容置喙。  
忍足宗也叹了一口气，向来强势的他，甚少表现得这么无力。  
谦也从车上走了下来，而财前家的二少爷仍在车内，目送着他的短暂离开。谦也不过是必须要回来说些什么事情而已，他目前还不能贸贸然离开财前光。  
在诊所门口下了车，谦也才发现门虽然开着，但是挂了休诊的牌子。他的父亲向来以救死扶伤为己任，不到万不得已的时候绝对不会停诊的。父亲的反常行为让谦也的心漏跳了一拍，因为对接下来可能会发生的事感到了不可预料的恐惧，他的动作都变得僵硬了。不行，不可以让父亲看见他的异样的，谦也在心中告诫自己，然后重拾起了心情，甚至还挤出了一个笑容，拨开了门帘，走了进去。  
“爸爸、妈妈，我回来了。”  
忍足万里子看见他那个蹩脚的笑，手都紧攥了。  
“谦也……爸爸妈妈有很重要的事情要跟你说。”  
“嗯？”  
果然是要发生什么吧。  
“我决定举家搬到东京去，明天诊所就会正式停业。”  
谦也愣住了，忍足万里子担忧地看着他。  
“谦也……可能对于你来说东京的生活一开始会比较难适应，但是你看，翔太也在东京生活很久了，大伯一家也会照顾我们的，你小时候不是很喜欢粘着侑士君吗？之后你就可以跟他好好在一起……”  
忍足万里子喋喋不休地说着那些虚无的好处，但是越说她就越心虚。  
“妈妈，白石是不是来了？”  
“……”  
“妈妈。”  
“他……来过。”  
果然如此，果然是他让忍足宗也下定了离开大阪的心的。  
“他在听到你在财前家没有回来之后，就离开了。”  
谦也的脸色霎时变得苍白。  
糟糕了。  
他转过身马上跑走，忍足万里子只来得及叫了一声。  
“谦也——”  
谦也冲到车上，什么都顾不上对着司机叫到：“快开车！去樱川家！！”  
车上的财前也被他的反应吓着了。  
“怎么了？”  
“白石察觉到了！”  
“什么？”  
“我没有按照他说的那样，在约好的时间里去和他碰面，将樱川夫人生下的孩子带给你，他察觉到了，我背叛了他！”  
财前倒吸了一口凉气。  
白石藏之介因为这一步的差池决定做出更加疯狂的举动了。  
“快点！去樱川家！！”  
谦也咆哮了起来。  
“不能让白石将那个孩子交给樱川宏一！！”

要洞察白石藏之介的计划并不是易事，即使是渡边修都猜不出他会为了复仇到底可以做到什么程度，不过正是因为白石的疯狂，他才会被渡边修救回去。  
怀抱着复仇的矶良，是最凶悍的厉鬼。  
女仆今子在死前看见的矶良，正是白石藏之介。  
他是为了复仇才活到了今时今日的。一切全都起源于忍足谦也所不知道的，他在被财前家当做“财前光”领回去抚养的那五年间。如果说存在人间炼狱，那么在那五年的时光里的财前大宅，正是这样的地方。这座大宅里所有人都想要他死去，财前博司将他视作真正的财前光痛恨，仁子公主则是希望他能代替真正的财前光死去。财前光、财前光、财前光……他冒充了这个身份，而又是那么痛恨着真正的财前光，如果财前光从来未曾存在过于人生，那么他就可以从折磨中解脱了。  
溃烂的皮肤，深切见骨的伤口，血似乎已经流干净了再也流不出来了，他就是这样被扔在了大阪与京都之间的官道旁隐蔽的山林中。不能死去，无论如何都要活下来，然后……他要所有有负于他的人都付出比他更加惨烈的代价。  
所以他成为了白石家的长子，唯一的男性继承人。  
他从“藏”变成了“财前光”，然后又变成了“白石藏之介”。  
他早已部署好计划了。  
他深知道无论自己有多少经商的才能，民营的资本是无论如何都无法有官府乃至王室撑腰的财前家所竞争的，想要财前家彻底瓦解，就只能让他们从内部自己瓦解，而瓦解他们的核心，只需要一个小小的导火索，就是让财前博司与财前光彻底扯下和平的伪装，骨肉相残。  
财前博司的确处处防范着财前光，根本不给他机会累积资本，但是仁子公主给他铺了路，这个女人需要巩固自己的地位，需要保证亲生儿子的安危，她必定会想办法去扶持她的儿子，替她的儿子建立起新的帝国的。  
不过白石一开始的时候的确没有想到，仁子公主选中的为她的儿子效劳的“工具”竟然是谦也。  
为了欺骗谦也，财前光成为了“藏”。这不是很讽刺吗？十五年前“藏”成为了“财前光”，十五年后，“财前光”成为了“藏”。  
财前光把他的灾难都转嫁给了自己身上，然后又夺走了原本属于自己的幸运。  
不可饶恕、不可饶恕、不可饶恕不可饶恕不可饶恕……白石每天都被憎恨所折磨着，每当他看见谦也用着幸福和怀念的表情提到“藏”的时候，他的心几乎要被黑色给染污了。  
他一定会让财前家所有人都付出代价的。  
白石一直暗中帮助财前光建立起他的势力，财前光越强大，财前博司就会越恐惧，他们两个人就必定会开始相斗。仁子公主利用了谦也来帮财前光一步一步脱离财前博司的限制圈，谁又能想到，其实白石也利用了谦也渗透了财前光的势力圈。  
为了加深自己的控制，他买通了芳岛和哉，制造了原料污染事件，再借谦也的关系成为了掌握了财前光经营的产业的命脉的幕后。  
这一切都做得非常好，只要谦也继续留在财前光身边，继续让财前光的势力壮大，早晚财前家会死于内斗。  
白石由寿肚子里的孩子既是意外，也是一个沉重的筹码。  
他没想到自己的“父亲”、那位白石家的家主要做到这么极致。  
不过也好，这样财前家只会撕裂得更加厉害。  
财前光知道了那孩子的存在，肯定会想方设法控制这个筹码，然后跟财前博司叫板，财前博司被逼到了绝路，肯定就会争个鱼死网破。  
鹬蚌相争，最后会是他这个渔夫得利。  
但是谦也并没有回来。他没有按照白石预计的那样，将孩子的事情告知财前光，然后按照财前光的命令，来夺走这个孩子。本来一切都安排好的，谦也不会察觉他真正的企图，财前光也不会，这一步明明不会有差错的。  
“他并不是没有自我的东西”、白石由寿说过的那句话，白石想起来了。  
没错，谦也的确从来都不是没有自我任人摆布的东西。  
仁子公主也好、财前光也好，就连他自己也好，都忽略了。  
不过没关系，完美的他会弥补这一个缺憾的。一切缺憾，他都会完美地解决。

“我家主人正在待客，请问阁下是？”  
樱川家的仆人打开了门，警惕地询问。  
看来，是财前博司来了。还真的正好啊。  
白石绽开了笑容。  
“鄙姓白石。”

* * *

“阁下是……”  
“让开！”  
财前直接推开了挡在面前的樱川家的仆人，直接风风火火地冲入了樱川家。  
仆人们还面面相觑，但是财前根本没那个心情去理会这些人。  
“光……”谦也紧紧地拽住他的手臂，“你哥哥的车停在外面。”  
没错，今天财前博司会来和樱川宏一商谈要事，他知道的。  
清脆的脚步声响了起来，财前和谦也同时抬起头，看见了楼梯上是笑得镇定自如的财前博司。  
“哥哥……”  
“光，今天怎么想到来拜访樱川了？”  
财前下意识地将谦也藏在了身后，独自去面对着自己的兄长。  
他那样的笑容实在太令人毛骨悚然了。  
“有些事情要找到他商量……你也知道的，我和他成为了忘年交，会一起去看看电影……”  
“既然你跟他的关系这么好，不如一起过来，我们三个人认认真真谈一谈吧。”  
财前转过头，想要让谦也回避一下，但是谦也紧紧捉住他的手，朝他摇头。  
他不会走，他也不能走，无论如何他都要跟财前在一起。可是，这样的谦也反而让财前更加不忍心。  
看着他们眉来眼去的财前博司笑了笑，“你是那位……对了、忍足医生是吧，一起过来吧，我想你也没少给樱川看病。”  
财前紧紧抓了一下谦也的手臂，谦也看了他一眼，又看着财前博司，然后点了点头。  
“来吧。”  
财前博司的笑容非常灿烂。  
他们跟着财前博司顺着楼梯走上了二楼，安静的走廊回荡着三个人的脚步声。  
很奇怪，什么声音都没有，因为太过安静了，脚步声才会显得这么刺耳。  
财前博司打开了房门，做了一个请的手势。  
让他们先进去吗？为什么要让他们先进去？即使明知道来者不善，财前也只能咬咬牙，牵住谦也的手走了进去。  
结果他们看见的，是抱着一个婴儿的白石，以及……  
“唔……”  
谦也捂住了嘴，不让自己的惊呼漏出来。  
在白石的前方是樱川宏一的尸体，心脏上插了一把刀，血已经凝固了。  
咔嗒一声响亮的声音响起，财前博司已经在他们身上将门锁上了。  
“光，能有你这个弟弟，我真的觉得很荣幸……你是这么聪明，跟你的母亲一样。”  
财前咬着牙，凶狠地看着他。  
已经来不及了，他已经知道那孩子的存在了，他现在将自己杀死，不会有任何人去追究他的责任。财前博司不会放过任何一个人的，背叛他的樱川宏一也好，还是他同父异母的亲弟弟也好，在他眼中这些人统统都是蝼蚁。  
“白石……！！”  
谦也看着白石叫了出来，造成这个局面的人是白石藏之介，是他将所有人都逼到了非要鱼死网破的地步的。而身为始作俑者的白石只是抱着那个不哭不闹的孩子，面无表情地看着这一切。  
财前家的人骨肉相残正是他要看见的场景。  
财前博司抽出了枪，黑漆漆的枪口指着他的弟弟。

“再见了，光。”  
呯——  
所有人都没有反应过来的时候，枪响了。  
财前瞪圆了眼睛，身体一下子倒了下去，谦也连忙扶住，但是血已经源源不绝地流淌出来了。  
“光——！！光——！！”  
不行，要赶紧急救才行。  
满脑子混乱的谦也撕扯着自己的衣服，要给他止血和包扎。  
白石冷冷地看着手忙脚乱的谦也。  
果然，对于他最重要的还是“藏”吧，是十五年前的“藏”，而不是十五年后的这一个复仇的恶鬼。他的姐姐也有看走眼的时候呢。  
财前博司的枪口接下来对准了白石。  
白石抬起了眼，眼中什么情感都没有。  
“虽然很感激你将我的孩子送到我身边，但是我知道的，你姓白石对吧？你在这个局里面也担当着不简单的角色啊。”  
白石笑了一下，但是完全没有笑意。  
“我已经喂了毒药给这孩子了。”  
“……！！”  
“你觉得我会让财前家任何一个人好过吗？”  
我可是来复仇的矶良，我不会放过你们任何一个人的。  
财前博司的眼睛都变得血红血红。  
死在这里也算无憾了吧，他本来活着就是为了复仇，现在复仇已经成功了，那么这条命不要就不要吧。  
白石最后看着还在拼命呼喊着“光”的谦也。  
最遗憾的大概就是财前光把谦也也带过来了吧，本来他安排得很好的，让忍足宗也夫妇带着谦也远走高飞，结果他没有去，他还是跟着财前光过来了，果然他是爱着财前光的吧。这下倒好了，财前博司肯定会杀光这里所有人的，没有人可以逃得过，所有人都会下地狱。  
所有人……都会下地狱……

呯——

白石的瞳孔逐渐扩大了。  
谦也失神的表情逐渐在放大。  
“谦也！！”  
在财前博司开枪之前反应了过来的谦也扑了过来，替他挡了一枪。  
那具本来就不怎么厚实的身体立即喷溅出来了浓稠的血，溅了白石一脸，然后重重地砸在了地上。  
“谦也！！谦也！！”  
白石跪了下来，想要扶起谦也的身体，但是他流的血实在太多了，他根本不敢轻易碰他的身体。  
谦也大口大口地呼吸着空气，但是眼神已经无法聚焦了。  
“……藏……”  
“谦也……”  
谦也艰难地露出了一个笑容。  
“你……才是……藏……对吧……”  
“谦也……谦也……谦也！！没事的，我马上就会治好你！你会没事的……！！”  
“藏……”  
他的眼睛逐渐失焦了。  
不要……不要……不要——！！

财前博司根本没有心情看着他们演这种悲情戏，这里所有人都是要被他杀死的，谁先谁后根本没有关系。  
他将枪口再次对准了白石藏之介。  
所有人都要去死，能享受荣光的只有他。  
“唔——”  
突然一下撕裂的剧痛让他的手放开了那支杀人的枪。  
财前光凶厉的眼神正在他背后，手上握住了刚才还插在樱川宏一身上的那把刀。  
而这把刀，这时候插进了财前博司的身体了。  
“去死的是你，哥哥。”  
财前扭动了那把刀，更深入地插了进去。  
谦也帮他止了血，虽然身体还是剧痛，但幸好子弹没有立即夺走他的性命。财前喘着粗气，看着财前博司倒在了地上，血慢慢流出来，但不放心的他还是把刀抽了出来，在他的脖子处再补了一刀。  
溅出来的血染红了财前的视线，而他再次抬起头，看见了跪在地上的白石。  
“矶良活下来了……”  
财前冷笑了一声。  
没想到最后，矶良竟然活下来了。  
忍足谦也果然会愿意献出自己的命，为的不是十五年前的藏，而是十五年后的白石藏之介。  
“谦也……”  
白石呢喃着他的名字。  
为什么，身体会逐渐变冷……  
他放下了怀中的孩子，小心翼翼地捧起谦也的脸。  
什么啊，白石现在才想起了，他们有过肌肤相亲，却从来没有接过吻。  
白石亲吻上他已经开始变得冰冷的嘴唇，鼻腔里闻到的全是浓烈的血腥味。  
抱紧能让他的身体变得温暖吗？明明他是这么温暖的一个人，抱着他的话，再寒冷的冬天都能熬过去了，他明明是靠着思念忍足谦也才熬过去那些寒冬的。  
醒醒啊，睁眼看一看吧。  
不管你是愿意看着十五年前的藏，还是十五年后的白石藏之介，他都在你眼前啊……  
睁眼看一看吧，谦也。

* * *

没有人知道樱川家那天到底发生了什么，警察到场的时候，里面只有铺天盖地的血。  
财前光抢救回来了，而现场的尸体有两具，一个是樱川宏一，一个是财前博司。警察询问财前光到底发生了什么，财前光什么都不肯说，最后，他终于说出了一个令人信服的事实。  
财前博司与樱川宏一的夫人樱川由寿出轨，并且有了孩子，樱川宏一知道后暴怒，约了财前博司见面，要报复他，得知这件事的财前光前去阻止，结果最后弄出来了樱川宏一与财前博司俱亡，财前光也受了重伤的局面。这是不可说的家丑，所以财前光一直都遮遮掩掩，不愿说出，并且他也希望这件事能够保密，不泄露出去半点风声。不过事与愿违，这件事第二天就成为各大报纸的头版头条了。  
财前看着报纸写的那些捕风捉影的事情，也忍不住冷笑了起来。  
不会有人知道真相的，知道真相的人除了自己，这个世界上已经不存在了。  
白石说给那孩子喂了毒药，其实是谎话。那孩子健康得不得了，只是喂了些安眠的药粉，在那时候好好睡了一觉而已。  
财前对这个侄子其实没什么恨，他还是个婴儿，本不应该出生的。  
财前博司死后不久，仁子公主就毒发身亡了，当然对外是说公主是病死的，没有人会有疑问。财前家的家主也在妻子死后不久自杀了。不过财前很清楚知道，自己的父亲会自杀是发现能证明公主的身份的那只王室的镯子不见了，公主的真实身份很可能会败露，所以畏罪自杀了。这也是他的母亲给财前家下的最后一着，这么多年来，她对“财前”真的只剩下恨了。  
在王室的侍从检查遗物的时候，那只镯子又再出现了，公主的身份的确又隐瞒了过去。财前这才明白为什么镯子要交给谦也保管，这是为了最后保护他一次。  
他的母亲算到了最后一刻，都是为了他。  
现在财前家就只剩下他财前光，还有他那个连名字都还没有的侄子了。  
一个家族就这样崩落原来是这种感觉。大概当年白石家也统统尝过吧。

忍足谦也死了，他的尸体被白石藏之介带走了。  
财前根本不知道白石带着谦也去了哪里，如果他当时还清醒着的话，肯定要跟他抢的。  
谦也明明是他的东西，从头到尾都是属于他财前光的，凭什么要被那个恶鬼抢走。  
可恶、凭什么啊……  
财前看着空荡荡的财前家大宅的大厅，突然狂笑了起来。

结果最后，复仇的人什么都得不到。


	21. Chapter 21

狼墓的后日谈

其实白石和谦也哪里都没去，白石把谦也带回四天王寺了，然后跟银桑说，希望自己能和谦也永远在一起，然后殉情了。银桑将他们一起埋在了四天王寺那棵菩提树下面，这棵菩提树见证了他们的相遇相知相爱。  
光偶尔也还是会去四天王寺，他一个人独占了财前家庞大的财产，经营得也很好，他拿了钱出来资助四天王寺的小孩子，也会经常去四天王寺，毕竟那棵菩提树也算是他和谦也第一次知道了对方的名字、正式认识了对方的地方。不过，他并不知道白石和谦也就在这棵树下面。  
侄子好好的长大了，光觉得他其实应该在亲生母亲的身边成长更好，但是白石由寿怎么都不肯再踏入大阪半步，所以光只能请乳母来照顾孩子，并且每个月都带着孩子去京都看望他的母亲。光并不希望侄子过着一个跟自己一样没有父母的童年，他希望某一天，白石由寿会回心转意。  
谦也没有回来，但是忍足宗也夫妇没有走，光没有告诉他们真相，只是说谦也受自己所托离开了大阪，会回来的。不过其实忍足宗也夫妇多少已经猜到谦也已经不在了，和谦也一起消失的，还有白石藏之介。只要光不直白地跟他们说出谦也已经死了，他们就能一直欺骗自己，一直相信谦也会回来。不过，最近也还是有好事的，翔太从东京回来了，并且已经成长为能独当一面的人，将会继承忍足家的家业。

分享橘子海 (Orange Ocean)的单曲《Alpha》http://music.163.com/song/1359815265?userid=1415942890  
推一首歌，我觉得很适合当狼墓的ED  
结局之后，光面对空荡荡的财前大宅，狂笑的时候，很适合插入这首歌，然后慢慢转入空镜头，到寂静的四天王寺菩提树。

其实要不是我转行了这个故事的雏形应该是被我写成剧本拿去卖掉的，不过既然我都转行了，我的故事还是变成属于他们的故事吧


End file.
